Knight of Time
by Song Hyun In
Summary: CHAP 4 dan 5(past): /Wao? Ada apa ini? Siapa namja cantik yang di tanganmu itu, umma? Pengganti dongsaeng-ku? Dia lebih manis dari Yunho-ah, ganti saja dia." Kata Boa sembarangan/"Hero…" panggil suara yang dikenal familiar oleh namja cantik itu/"Aku tidak terlalu yakin dan sekedar info saja, sekarang ini dia menjelma menjadi Namja." ucap namja yang bermatakan warna ungu/"JAEJOONG!
1. Chapter 1

**The Knight of Time**

**By :**

**Song Hyun In**

**Disclaimer :**

**They (DBSK and others) are not mine.**

**Warning :**

**Boysxboys, Slight Transgender, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Dll**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other cast.**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Humor, School activity, adventure, Action, Supranatural, Slight Chara's death and drama.**

**Pairing:**

**YunJae**

**Yoosu**

**MinFood (="=)**

**Enjoy then.**

.

.

.

**The Knight of Time**

Prologue

.

.

.

1152 A.D.

Zaman dimana abad kegelapan masih menyentuh permukaan bumi. Dimana manusia masih memiliki kepercayaan yang masih kental dan juga dimana umat manusia masih menjadi budak dari mahluk-mahluk dimasa kegelapan.

Monster yang tak kenal lelah untuk mengganggu ketentraman manusia yang tak berdosa.

Mereka disebut sebagai "Homunculus". Mahluk yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan dan hanya muncul dari hati gelap milik manusia. Mahluk yang dapat berubah wujud dan sering memangsa manusia.

Tak ada ekspresi di dalam wajah mahluk yang ditutupi oleh topeng bergambarkan abstrak itu, yang mereka ketahui hanyalah memburu manusia yang tak berdosa.

Namun, manusia masih memiliki harapan. Yaitu harapan semu namun dapat diwujudkan. Setiap 800 tahun sekali Lady Atheriangel, Sang Dewi Waktu, akan mengirimkan ksatria-ksatrianya yang bertugas untuk memberantas Homunculus yang merajarela.

Mereka disebut sebagai "The Knight of Chronos "

* * *

-Hero POV-

Aku hidup karena untuk dua hal yaitu, sebagai abdi sang dewi, Lady Atheriangel. Beliau bagaikan seorang ibu yang telah mengasuh diriku dan adikku berkat dirinya'lah aku mendapat pangkat menjadi "General of Crusaders" yaitu sebagai ksatria kepercayaanya.

Dan yang kedua, Suzy. Adikku satu-satunya. Gadis yang sangat manis dan lebih feminim dariku. Meski aku tidak pernah mengubris masalah kefeminimanku tapi, hanya dialah satu-satunya yang selalu menasehatiku agar aku dapat tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sesuai dengan umurku.

Aku berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Tapi…

Kenapa? Kenapa harus Suzy? Kenapa si keparat, U-know itu merebut Suzy dariku?!

"Hah, hah…" deruh nafasku menjadi tak terkendali ketika aku berlari menelusuri corridor istana, menuju ke kamar tabib, dimana Suzy-ku yang malang sedang terbaring lemah.

Kudengar sebuah Homunculus menyerangnya, ketika…

Ketika dia sedang berkencan dengan si musang sialan itu!

* * *

-Flashback (Author POV)-

"Jendral, ada berita buruk!" salah satu prajurit wanita membuka pintu ruangan kerja milik Hero.

Yeoja cantik yang mendapat pangkat jendral itupun menoleh dengan beberapa lembaran kertas putih ditangannya.

"Ada apa, prajurit? Katakan dengan tenang dan lebih jelas." Ucap Hero dengan menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"I-itu…No-nona Suzy…" ucap prajurit itu dengan terbata-bata, takut untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

Mata Hero mulai memicing ketika nama adiknya terucap dari mulut prajurit didepannya.

"Ada apa dengan Suzy?" tanyanya ketus.

"No-Nona Suzy…dia diserang…oleh Homunculus…sa-saat ini dia di ruang tabib…" ucap prajurit itu.

Srak srak

Semua lembaran kertas putih itu terlepas dari tangan mulus milik yeoja itu, membuat semuanya berserakan menutupi lantai diruangannya.

"Suzy…dia…dimana ruangannya?!" berang Hero dengan penuh amarah.

"Di-di corridor sebelah kanan, dengan nama tabib Xiah." Ucap prajurit dengan gugup.

Siapa yang tidak gugup jika harus berurusan dengan crusader yang paling ditakuti oleh Homunculus, jikalau Hero mengetahui Homunculus mana yang menyerang adiknya, kepala Homunculus itu pun sudah tersaji di piring perak dan akan dipajang didepan orang-orang sebagai tanda peringatan.

"Terima kasih…kau boleh pergi sekarang." Titah Hero.

Prajurit itu pun menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk hormat dan berlari kencang sebelum mood Hero semakin parah.

dengan cepat, Hero berlari ke corridor untuk mencari adiknya tersayang.

-Flashback(Author POV)End-

* * *

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya dengan beberapa prajurit yang menjadi saksi mata pada saat kejadian yang hampir merengut nyawa adikku dan kekasihnya yang sialan.

Sudah kuduga! Ada beberapa hal yang tak kusuka dari namja berpangkat 'General of Knights' itu!

Pertama, dia seorang playboy.

Kedua, dia pernah menggodaku didepan Suzy(sama saja dengan alasan pertama).

Dan ketiga, dia tidak dapat melindungi Suzy seperti yang dia janjikan kepadaku.

"Kubunuh kau, U-know…" umpatku kesal ketika melihat pintu menuju ruangan tabib milik Xiah, sahabatku sejak kecil yang saat ini berhubungan dengan si jidat cassanova, Micky yang notabene adalah sahabat karib si beruang sipit itu.

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh, Noona?" tanya seorang namja muda yang berperawakan tinggi, saat ini dia tengah berlari disampingku.

"Max…tentu saja yang ingin kubunuh adalah sepupumu yang pabbo itu!" balasku kearah Max, sepupu jauh U-know yang terkenal karena kepintarannya sehingga mendapat pangkat "General of Strategists"

Bocah criminal ini, Micky si "General of Force Master" dan si beruang mesum itu adalah sahabat sejak kecil, aku mengenal mereka karena, ketiga anak ingusan inilah yang pernah menganggu Suzy ketika aku memasuki jenjang pelatihan khusus untuk Crusader.

Saat itu umurku 12, sedangkan Suzy dan ketiga anak itu berumur 10.

Benar-benar kenangan buruk namun, bukan saatnya memikirkan masa lalu. Saat ini kondisi Suzy sedang kritis dan yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah berada disampingnya juga berusaha menahan diri agar tidak merusak wajah mesum milik U-know.

BRAK

"Suzy!" kuteriakan namanya dan mendapatkan beberapa tatapan heran mengarah ke wajahku namun tak kupedulikan lalu, kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap arah timur.

Disana, sosok Suzy yang terbaring lemah dengan perban-perban yang menutupi kulit putihnya.

"E-eonni…di…mana…?" ucap Suzy dengan senyuman lemah, jemari lentiknya berusaha mengapai bayanganku.

"Suzy…eonni ada disini…" ucapku yang bergegas berlari dan memegang jemarinya yang tidak terbalut perban.

Kukecup pelan jemari lentiknya dan mulai berdoa kepada Tuhan, agar Suzy dapat diselamatkan.

"Hero…" panggil seorang yeoja berambut coklat gelombang ikal kearahku, Xiah.

"Xiah, Suzy…bagaimana kondisinya? Dia akan baik-baik saja eoh? Kalian sudah menutupi luka-lukanya, kan?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Xiah hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Aniya…aniya….ini tidak mungkin…Suzy-ku harus sembuh!" berangku dengan emosi yang mulai tak terkendali.

"Mianhae, Hero…semuanya sudah melakukan yang terbaik, lukanya terlalu parah." Ucap Xiah dengan nada sesal.

"Xiah…" mataku tanpa kusadari mulai mengeluarkan tetesan airmata bening, sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah menangis, sekali pun hanya ketika hari kematian kedua orangtua kami dan sekarang…

"Kami sudah mengerahkan tim penyembuh terbaik untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, sepertinya Homunculus yang menyerangnya menusuk dibagian fatal…sehingga…" ucap Xiah terpotong dengan isakannya sendiri.

"Suzy…" ucapku dengan memandang sedih bercampurkan tangisan kearah wajah yeoja mungil ini. Aku menundukan kepala dan badanku sehingga sejajar dengan ranjang yang ditempati oleh Suzy.

"Eonni…ini…hari ulang tahunmu, kan?" ucap Suzy dengan lemah, membuatku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke dalam matanya.

"Eh?" ucapku tak percaya.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hari ulang tahunku? Apakah karena aku, Suzy dan si pabbo itu pergi keluar untuk mencari hadiah?

"Mianhae…jeongmal mianhae…Suzy sudah menyusahkan eonni…"

"Suzy…jangan bicara lagi…kau akan baik-baik saja…"

"Eonni…padahal…Suzy ingin memberimu kejutan…"

"Suzy…jan-" ucapanku terputus dan akhirnya tergantikan oleh kata yang tak ingin kudengar seumur hidupku.

"Eonni, aku hamil…dan U-know ingin menikahiku…"

Aku terdiam membatu mendengar pengakuan Suzy.

Apa yang?

Lelucon apa ini?

Kenapa?

Sejak kapan?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Semua pertanyaan semacam itulah yang mengitari isi kepalaku, diriku tercengang mendengarnya bagaikan sambaran petir yang menghantam tubuhku.

Suzy-ah? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?

"Su-Suzy…" akhirnya aku dapat mengeluarkan pita suaraku yang rasanya seperti tertahan oleh batu.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu hal ini, Eonni…aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku saat kami akan menikah nanti…" ucap Suzy lemah.

U-know, you're bastard.

Saat ini pikiranku berkecamuk dan bercabang antara ingin mengucapkan selamat pada adikku atau berusaha untuk mematahkan beberapa organ tubuh U-know.

"Eonni…aku ingin memperlihatkan kebahagian seorang wanita kepadamu..tapi…sepertinya tidak bisa…" ucap Suzy dengan nafas menderu dan makin melemah.

"Su-"

"SUZY!" sekali lagi suara nyaring yang memotong perkataaanku, kubalikan kepalaku menghadap sosok namja bermata musang dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka-luka, aku dapat melihat tangan kirinya sedang dibalut oleh gips.

"Cih!" desisku kesal melihat sosok pelaku yang -tidak langsung- membuat adikku sekarat. Aku berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Hero-nim...ani, maksudku kakak ipar…ak-" ucapnya sedikit gugup namun, aku tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku BUKAN kakakmu!" berangku.

"…" nafasnya tertahan.

"Kau tidak bisa melindunginya, ini semua salahmu dia jad-"

Seseorang memegang jubah perakku.

"Eonni…"panggil Suzy kearahku dan membuat kami berdua menatap Suzy.

"Suzy?" tanyaku tak percaya dengan tatapan matanya yang mulai meredup.

"Suzy minta maaf…jangan salahkan U-know…"

"Suzy…aku…aku…" ucapku yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Suzy dan dengan erat namun lembut kupegang jemari itu dan berlutut kearahnya.

"Eonni…saeng-il chukka…"dengan hembusan nafas terahkir Suzy menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum damai.

"Suzy? Suzy! Buka matamu! Oh, Tuhan…" ucapku yang mulai menangis.

"Suzy…istirahatlah dengan tenang…mianhae, aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu…" ucap U-know dengan nada sedih.

Namun, kata simpati yang hanya berasal dari mulut namja satu itu yang membangkitkan emosiku, bagaikan tersulut oleh api amarah kuhujamkan tinjuanku yang paling kuat kearah wajahnya dan mengakibatkan tulang rahang dan pipinya mengeluarkan bunyi 'krak' yang terdengar di ruangan ini.

BUKKKH

"Hero noona!" ucap Max sambil memelukku tapi dengan tenang kuhempaskan tubuhku darinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

"Hero!" cetus Xiah yang terperangah dengan aksiku barusan.

"Auch…" erang yunho kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya.

"Semua ini salahmu!" ucapku yang bergegas keluar dari ruang tabib dan berjalan menuju singgasana.

Aku terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di pintu megah berwarna kuning keemasan, dengan sigap kubuka pintu besar itu dengan kedua tanganku.

Waktunya melaporkan kematian Suzy dan mengembankan tugasku.

-Hero POV End-

* * *

Hero membuka pintu raksasa yang megah itu dan mendapatkan dirinya sedang menginjakan karpet berwarna merah indah yang terus menjalar menuju singgasana sang Ratu.

"Hero…aku sudah mendengar cerita tentang kematian Suzy, aku turut berduka. Akan kuadakan upacara pemakaman yang layak untuk Suzy." Ucap sang Ratu dengan senyum lemah.

Hero berjalan selangkah dan memberi hormat kepada sang Ratu, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai figure seorang ibu.

"Terima kasih, atas perhatiannya."

"Hero, aku tahu betapa beratnya melepaskan adikmu…kemarilah…" titah sang Ratu.

Dan Hero pun mematuhinya dengan mengerakan kedua kakinya menuju Singgasana yang lebih tinggi.

"My Que-?" tanpa aba-aba tangan sang ratu menarik lengan Hero dan mengakibatkan sang jendral menubrukan wajahnya kedada sang ratu.

"My Queen? What th-?"

"-Ini terlalu berat, bukan? Aku tahu perasaanmu yang berusaha tetap tegar ketika kedua orang tuamu meninggal, kau berusaha tumbuh menjadi wanita yang mandiri juga kuat untuk melindungi Suzy sampai-sampai kau membuang kodratmu, dan sekarang…" lirih sang Ratu yang membelai rambut Hero yang berwarna perak, warna yang tidak lazim untuk rambut wanita. Berbeda dengan Suzy yang berwarna Cokelat kemerahan.

"…Hiks hiks…hiks…." Sendu Hero jikalau keadaan menjadi sebaliknya, Hero pasti akan merasa malu dan berusaha memberontak dari pelukan sang Ratu.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Dia membutuhkan ketenangan.

* * *

-Hero POV-

Ratu telah menepati janjinya untuk melakukan upacara pemakaman yang layak untuk adikku. Aku tidak mengikuti upacara penguburannya, meski banyak rekan-rekanku yang telah datang termasuk Xiah, Micky dan Max.

Aku masih tidak rela dan tidak percaya adikku yang manis telah tiada.

Aku hanya berdiri diatas atap cathedral dan melihat sekelilingku dipenuhi beragam-ragam nisan yang megah, nampaknya ini adalah pemakaman khusus keluarga kerajaan.

Aku hanya dapat meremas setelan kemejaku yang keseluruhannya hitam, setelan kemeja khusus pria.

Aku yang tidak akan pernah bisa memakai baju berenda-renda seperti Suzy hanya bisa tersenyum miris, sudah menjadi tabiatku untuk mengenakan baju namja.

Kuedarkan lagi pandanganku kearah keluarga adik ipar yang -sebenarnya tidak ingin- kuakui. Semua anggota keluarga si sialan itu hadir kecuali putra mereka, U-know.

Kemana si beruang sipit itu?

Aku celingak-celinguk melihat sekitarku dan tak dapat menemukan sosok yang ingin kucari.

"Masa bodohlah, akan lebih baik dia tidak menunjukkan wajahnya…" lirihku yang sedikit senang namun kesal, seharusnya dia menghadiri upacara ini bukannya lari bagaikan seorang pengecut.

Kueratkan peganganku kearah tiang salib besar milik cathedral itu, hingga rasanya perak besar di tanganku mau melebur.

4 jam berlalu setelah upacara penguburan Suzy telah selesai dan aku pun turun dari tempat pengamatanku.

Hup!

Aku sampai menuju Makam Suzy yang megah dan dilapisi oleh perak dan emas. Aku tidak sanggup untuk membaca nama yang tertera di nisan itu, sehingga aku mulai gemetaran.

Aku terduduk dengan lututku menghantam lantai bebatuan ditanah dan menumpahkan wajahku yang penuh airmata kearah kedua telapak tanganku.

"This is good bye…" lirihku.

Suzy, aku tidak kuat lagi.

Aku menjadi teringat masa kecil dimana aku dan adikku mendengar berita kematian orangtua kami, saat peperangan melawan pemimpin Homunculus yang bernama, Barbossa.

Kedua orangtuaku adalah salah satu korban yang tidak beruntung. Mereka merupakan kesatria dan ahli taktik terbaik di Chronos, dunia waktu.

Dan disaat itulah, aku mulai bertekad untuk melindungi Suzy dari marabahaya.

Tapi, aku gagal.

"Suzy…mianhae…eonni tidak dapat menjagamu…" lirihku dengan tangisan.

Disaat aku masih meratapi betapa bodohnya aku, seseorang memegang pundakku.

Dan rupanya sosok yang kubenci telah muncul di belakangku, U-Know.

"Hero-nim…aku…" nampaknya bocah ini tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dengan tangannya yang lebar masih bertengger dipundakku.

Dengan penuh kesal, aku menepis kuat-kuat tangannya.

"U-Know…aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat?" tanyaku, baru kali ini aku berbicara dengan namja yang berstatus sebagai calon suami Suzy.

Selama ini aku terlalu memandang remeh pada hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

-Flashback(Author POV)-

"Eonni~" panggil Suzy kearah Yeoja yang mengenakan baju perang berbahankan perak pilihan, nampaknya yeoja berambut perak itu sedang berlatih pedang dengan rekannya.

"Hm? Suzy? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Hero yang menurunkan pedangnya dan menoleh lagi kearah rekan bertarungnya, Thunder.

"Thunder, sampai disini dulu…jangan lupa untuk mengasah lagi kemampuanmu dalam shooting range, arra?" ucap Hero dengan tegas.

"Ne, Hero Noona…" ucap Thunder yang merupakan salah satu juniornya.

Hero berjalan dengan anggunnya-meski dia tidak menyadarinya-kearah Suzy yang memakai gaun berwarna hiaju mudah, rambut coklatnya yang menyala kemerahan sengaja diurai.

"Sudah selesai latihannya?" ucap Suzy dengan senyum manis dan Hero membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Siapa itu? Dia manis, Pacarmu?" ucap Suzy dengan nada nakal.

"Bukan, dia juniorku kebetulan dia baru masuk di timku." balas Hero tenang dan sedikit menghela nafas.

Dasar adiknya ini, selalu usil dengan urusan pribadi.

Suzy membawa Hero menuju taman kerajaan, dimana anggota kerajaan bisa beristirahat sambil melihat pemandangan yang indah di surga taman ini.

Karena anggota keluarga Ratu telah tiada, beliau mengangkat Hero dan Suzy menjadi putri angkatnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Hero penasaran.

"Shhh…tunggu disini, ya." Pinta Suzy dengan mengedipkan satu matanya dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya.

Hero hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adiknya yang suka seenaknya ini. Namun, dia tetap menurut.

Didudukan dirinya di sebuah ayunan berbalutan sulur hijau dengan bunga-bunga pink menghiasi sulur itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Suzy membawa seorang Namja yang memakai baju perang perak yang sama dengan milik Hero namun memiliki model dan ukiran yang berbeda.

"Eonni, berbaliklah~!" ucap Suzy girang.

Hero pun berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya, matanya terbelalak kaget dan mengertakan giginya.

"Kau?" Hero menatap intens kearah mata musang itu.

"U-know imnida…" sahut namja itu sedikit gugup dengan senyuman ragu.

"Eonni, aku dan U-Know mulai berpacaran, kuharap kau mau merestui hubungan kami." Kata Suzy dengan nada penuh harap.

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran tanpa sepengetahuanku?" tanya Hero geram.

"Sa-satu bulan yang lalu…" jawab Suzy yang memainkan gaunnya dengan gugup.

"Satu bulan?! Oh, God! Apa yang kau pikirkan Suzy? Kau pikir satu bulan cukup untuk mengetahui semua hal tentang namja ini ?"

"Eonni…"

"Kau memberiku kejutan dengan mengatakan kau akan berpacaran secara resmi dengan si playboy ini? Dan kau memintaku untuk merestuinya?"

"Hero-nim …kami sangat mencintai satu sama lain." Ucap U-Know dengan membela ucapan Suzy.

"Cut the crap!" sergah Hero jengkel.

"Eonni…" cetus Suzy dengan lemah.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, sungguh hari yang menyebalkan." Ucap Hero yang berjalan melewati pasangan yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Sebelum Hero menjejalkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar, U-know berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Hero-nim! Akan kubuktikan, kalau aku bisa membuat Suzy bahagia dan membuatmu mengakui hubungan kami!" ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

Mendengar kata-kata ini, Hero langsung berbalik dan menatap kedua pasangan muda ini, matanya membesar sedikit namun kembali normal, seolah-olah dia sedang meredam amarahnya.

Jelas-jelas bocah kampret ini menantangnya untuk bertaruh!

Fuh, siapapun dirimu. Kau pasti akan menyesal menantang Hero untuk bertaruh.

U-Know dan Suzy menatap perubahan mata Hero yang menyala amarah, bukannya membentak…

"Jangan sampai kau jadi tinggal nama…sebelum menepati janjimu." desis Hero dingin dan kembali berjalan keluar.

U-Know dan Suzy tersenyum lega, setidaknya Hero menerima tantangan dari U-know.

Dan dalam waktu tiga bulan, akhirnya Hero merelakan dan merestui hubungan mereka. Namun, setiap kali U-Know bersama Suzy, Hero selalu dingin dan mengacuhkan U-Know.

Seolah ia hanya berbicara dengan Suzy tanpa adanya U-Know.

-Flashback(Author POV)End-

* * *

U-Know tidak melihat kearah mataku dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Semua ini salahmu…kenapa kau tidak melindunginya?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Mian…jeongmal mian…"

Bukkh

Sekali lagi tinjuku melayang kearah pipinya, anak ini tidak mundur akibat pukulanku. Malahan kepalanya hanya beralih kearah kiri.

"Kau pikir maaf bisa menghidupkannya kembali eoh?!" berangku yang meninjunya dengan wajah berurai airmata.

"…Dan kalau meninjuku akan mengembalikan Suzy lagi?" ucapnya tak mau kalah.

Apa? Dia berani bicara balik kearahku?!

Besar juga nyalinya!

"Kau…" kali ini tinjuku menghantam perutnya dan sukses membuat bocah itu tersungkur jatuh.

Walaupun aku ini yeoja, jangan samakan tinjuanku seperti yeoja lemah kebanyakan, pukulanku dapat membuat pria yang lebih besar dariku menangis dan ambruk begitu saja.

Aku tidak perlu melihat wajah kesakitannya, karena aku punya tugas yang harus kukerjakan.

Membersihkan Homunculus untuk mengisi kekosongan hatiku.

Aku pun melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan sosok yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Namun, sebelum sempat lonceng kerajaan berdentang kencang membuatku dan U-Know mulai berlari kearah Istana.

-Hero POV End-

.

.

.

Hero dan U-Know melompati atap-atap rumah yang menjulang tinggi, agar dapat memudahkan mereka untuk sampai ke kerajaan dengan cepat dan tepat waktu.

* * *

-U-Know POV-

Benci.

Marah.

Kesedihan.

Emosi-emosi itulah yang terlihat di mata Hero saat aku mengunjunginya.

Seharusnya aku tahu, perasaanku tidak akan terbalaskan karena cintanya hanya untuk Suzy.

Cinta yang sangat kuinginkan melebihi apapun.

Hero, saranghae…

Aku teringat ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dua yeoja itu. Saat itu orangtua mereka mengalami kejadian tragis, dan mereka menjadi anak yatim.

Aku, Micky dan Max. kami selalu menganggu Suzy jika Hero, kakaknya sedang berlatih di militer.

Namun, saat kami mendengar Hero dan Suzy diangkat menjadi anak angkat Ratu, kami tidak lagi menganggu mereka.

Saat itu umurku sudah menjadi 13 tahun dan aku melihat upacara pengangkatan Hero yang ditemani oleh Suzy.

.

.

.

-Flashback (U-Know POV)-

"Meriah sekali acara penobatan Hero-nim menjadi Crusader dan adiknya yang akan menjadi senator sang Ratu. Sudah setahun berlalu semenjak mereka berdua diangkat menjadi putri beliau." Ucap Micky yang duduk dikursi khusus bangsawan sambil melambai-lambai alay kearah yeoja dibawah.

Memang sifat cassanova-nya ngak akan pernah ketulungan! -_-

Wajar saja kami duduk singgasana khusus bangsawan, karena keluarga kami sama halnya memiliki hubungan dengan Keluarga Ratu.

"Berani bertaruh, jamuan hari ini dua kali lebih besar dari acara ulang tahunku~" girang Max dan sukses membuat kami berdua memutar bola mata kami.

Jeez, apa yang di pikiran anak ini hanya makanan yang notabene adalah kekasihnya?

"Kami persilahkan Lady Hero Von Archangel dan Lady Suzy Le Archangel, untuk menghadap sang Ratu." Titah seorang Prajurit, membuat kami bertiga meninggalkan perdebatan kami.

Set

Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat sosok mereka berdua yang berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju tempat sang ratu, rakyat-rakyat di negri Chronos pun menatap dengan penuh kagum melihat kecantikan mereka berdua.

Suzy, mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang elegan dengan dihiasi oleh mahkota berwarnakan perak dengan, wajah yang dihiasi riasan yang sederhana namun memikat hati namja manapun. Ditangannya memegang sebuah tongkat dengan salib diatasnya.

Tapi, yang membuatku tidak dapat melepaskan pandanganku adalah, yeoja disebelah Suzy.

Hero.

Yeoja itu berjalan dengan anggun ditambah dengan baju militernya yang berwarna putih, di sebelah kanannya disarungkan sebuah pedang khusus prajurit kelas atas. Jemarinya dibaluti oleh sarung tangan yang senada dengan seragamnya.

Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuatku terperangah kagum.

Yaitu, mata doe yang cantik menatap intens sang Ratu yang saat ini tersenyum bangga kearahnya, bibirnya yang berwarna cherry lembut membuatku ingin mengecupnya dan rambut berwarna perak yang mengkilat sengaja diurainya berbeda dengan adiknya yang saat ini rambutnya disanggul keatas.

Tanpa riasan pun, sosok Hero yang tak pernah kutemui dan selalu terbayang sosoknya yang mengerikan tetapi aslinya sangatlah rupawan!

Aku rasa aku mulai jatuh cinta!

Pada Hero Von Archangel.

-Flashback(U-Know POV)End-

.

.

.

Hingga dari dulu aku menggagumi kecantikannya, kepintarannya, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Setelah melihat acara penobatan Crusader tersebut, aku berusaha mengejar punggungnya.

Aku berusaha untuk mengejarnya, membuatnya menoleh kearahku dan pada akhirnya jatuh kepelukanku.

Setelah umurku genap 16 tahun, Hero menjadi General of Crusaders, posisi yang tertinggi dan sudah setara dengan posisi sang Ratu!

Karena keahliannya dalam bidang militer dan kepintarannya dalam akademi, wajar saja dia langsung mendapat gelar itu.

Apa aku bisa mengejar punggungnya?

Dan pada umurku yang sekarang 18, aku resmi menjadi General of Knights dan Hero sekarang berumur 20.

Aku mencoba mendekatinya dengan berbagai cara, dimulai dengan sering menggoda para yeoja-yeoja ganjen yang selalu mengikutiku. Jujur, aku bisa gila kalau harus mengencani salah satu dari mereka.

Atau ketika aku mendapat peringkat nilai tertinggi pada saat tes akademi-ku dan mendapat pujian dari senior-senior.

Juga, saat aku berpacaran dengan Suzy agar dapat membuat sang kakak cemburu, malah yang didapat hanya tatapan maut dan aura membunuh darinya.

Semua hal yang kulakukan tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Dia hanya mempedulikan junior-juniornya yang masih ingusan yaitu, Thunder, Key, GO, Mir, Onew, Eli, Victory dan… bahkan Max!

Hello? Dongsaeng kiamat itu bukan junior, dia itu jendral!

Aku iri melihat delapan bocah sialan itu bergelayut manja pada Hero. Mereka mengikutinya bagaikan anak bebek!

Aku masih ingat pada saat latihan berenang, aku sempat memantau mereka yang tersipu malu ketika Hero sedang mengajari mereka cara berenang.

Cih! Wajah mereka penuh dengan semburat malu melihat kulit pucat Hero yang dibaluti oleh pakaian renang berwarna putih satin.

Apalagi wajah Max yang mesum itu! (padahal appa juga mesum kok#plakkk)

Aku pun sempat mimisan melihat belahan dadanya yang tidak bisa dibilang cuma diatas rata-rata itu. Dengan tato di punggungnya 'Keep the Faith'.

Dan, akhirnya aku pun melakukan kesalahan fatal sekitar lima bulan yang lalu.

Aku tidur dengan Suzy!

Adik dari yeoja yang sudah terlanjur membenciku dan akan menikamku dengan pedangnya yang tajam itu kalau dia mendengar cerita dari adiknya.

Dan saat itulah aku bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas perbuatanku dan berniat untuk menikahinya.

Setidaknya Hero akan menjadi kakak iparku.

"Ya! U-Know, kita sudah sampai. Bisa-bisanya kau melamun disaat genting begini." Panggilnya dengan dingin menghancurkan harapan mudaku.

Bagus, dia semakin membenciku.

-U-Know POV End-

* * *

Hero dan U-Know pun bergegas menuju ruangan masing-masing dan menganti pakaian berkabung mereka menjadi pakaian militer mereka. masing-masing jendral memiliki warna jubah yang berbeda.

Jika Crusader maka warnanya silver dengan lambang malaikat.

Jika Knight/Warrior maka warnanya Biru dengan lambang singa.

Jika Strategist maka warnanya Hijau dengan lambang naga.

Jika Force Master (a.k.a Magician) maka warnaya merah dengan lambang phoenix.

Jika Healer maka warnanya ungu dengan serigala.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, mereka berjalan menunju ruangan rapat. Hero dan U-Know datang disaat yang bersamaan.

Didalam ruangan itu sang Ratu beserta ketiga jendral lainnya, membalikan badan dan menemukan Hero dan U-Know.

"General of Crusaders dan General of Knights. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang di pertemuan ini." Salam sang Ratu dengan senyum namun tatapannya serius.

"My Queen." Hormat keduanya dan mendapat anggukan dari sang Ratu.

"Baiklah, sekarang semuanya sudah disini. Marilah kita mulai rapatnya." Titah beliau.

Semua jendral dan para perdana menteri kepercayaan Ratu duduk dikursi masing-masing dan mengelilingi sebuah meja besar berpersegi panjang dengan gambaran-gambaran peta dunia terlihat di permukaannya.

Max, sang Strategist berdiri dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku punya penglihatan, bahwa dalam satu minggu ini pasukan Homunculus akan melancarkan penyerangan."

Dan dalam seketika suasana menjadi ricuh, diisikan oleh bisikan dan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Tenang semuanya." Ucap Hero.

"Akan kulanjutkan, penyerangan ini berdasarkan oleh pimpinan dari Jendral Homunculus divisi ke-3 yaitu, Satgazh."

"Mwo?!" semua jendral -kecuali Hero-dan perdana menteri terkejut mendengar nama itu.

"Satgazh…" gumam Hero yang memicingkan matanya dengan penuh amarah, Satgazh adalah saudara Barbossa musuh yang pernah dihadapi oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Atas dasar apa mereka menyerang dunia manusia?" tanya Micky.

"Kali ini yang akan diserang adalah dunia Chronos." Sahut Max.

"Mwo?!" kali ini Hero yang berdiri dan menumpukan kedua tangannya menghantam meja.

"Hero…" tegur Ratu.

"Mian…"

"Waktu kita tidak banyak, vision-ku sudah melihatnya, kalau kita tidak segera mempersiapkan diri maka dunia chronos akan hancur." Singkat Max.

"Satu minggu?!"

"Itu gila! Apa alasannya?!"

"Mustahil bisa secepat itu!"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas mereka menginginkan Portal Gate." Jawab Max.

Semua yang berada diruangan itu terbelalak kaget.

"Portal Gate?!"

Portal Gate adalah barang bersejarah yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh anggota kerajaan dan crusader terpilih. Cara kerjanya sama seperti layaknya mesin waktu namun tidak bisa membalikan waktu, melainkan memperbaiki waktu atau mengejar homunculus yang kabur ke dunia manusia. Tidak ada yang tahu bentuk aslinya seperti apa.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya dengan pasti, oleh karena itu demi keberlangsungan waktu, kuperintahkan kalian untuk mengemban tugas ini!" titah Ratu yang berdiri dengan megah kearah Perdana menteri dan Jendral.

"Yes, My Queen!" hormat mereka.

"Rapat selesai." Ujar beliau yang berjalan keluar ruangan.

Setelah Ratu keluar para jendral dan para perdana menteri melanjutkan rapat mereka, untuk mengatur strategi.

.

.

.

-Hero POV-

Satu minggu? Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Apakah kami bisa menghadapi pasukan Satgazh?

Pikiranku berkecamuk sambil mendengarkan strategi Max, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, selama bersama Suzy semua dapat kuatasi, sekarang?

Tanpa Suzy, aku tidak punya ketenangan.

"Baiklah sampai disini, kuharap kalian tahu posisi kalian masing-masing." Ucap Max yang menutup rapat ini.

Aku keluar dengan langkah kaku dan bergegas memasuki ruanganku. Namun nampaknya dewi keberuntungan belum berpihak padaku.

Karena U-Know memanggil namaku.

"Hero-nim, kau baik-baik saja?"

Buat apa dia menghawatirkanku? Apa dia tidak lihat aku baik-baik saja? Aku sedang berjalan menuju ruanganku, masa' dia tidak tahu?

"Enyahlah!" kataku dengan kasar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau nampaknya kurang sehat, apakah ada yang menganggumu?" tanya Xiah yang sempat melihat kami berdua.

"Hero-nim, sebaiknya kau biarkan U-know mengantarmu ke kamarmu." Ucap Micky yang prihatin.

"Lupakan, aku bisa pergi sendiri." Ucapku ketus dan berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju ke kamarku.

Mereka hanya mengelengkan kepala menghadapi kelakuanku.

Aku tahu, aku ini dingin, kaku, tidak humoris, dan feminim.

Hanya Suzy yang dapat membuat hatiku penuh dengan warna dan sekarang…

Dia sudah tiada.

-Hero POV End-

* * *

Dan dalam satu minggu, ramalan Max terjadi.

Pasukan homunculus dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak menghambur di seluruh alun-alun kota Chronos. Membuat semuanya dilanda kengerian. Namun tak ada korban yang berjatuhan Karena semua penduduk mengungsi di dalam istana semenjak 3 hari yang lalu. Mereka dilindungi oleh perisai buatan para mage yang bertugas didalam istana.

Sementara para jendral bersiap-siap melancarkan serangannya. Masing-masing memakai pakaian tempur mereka, masing-masing memiliki model dan ukiran berbeda.

"Bagaimana keadaan di kota?" tanya sosok yang terahkir muncul ketika semua jendral berkumpul di beranda istana.

"Hero-nim, seperti yang kau lihat para homunculus menghancurkan setengah dari balai kota." Ucap Max dengan siaga diangkatnya kipas berbulunya dan menatap tajam homunculus dibawah istana itu, baju perangnya yang terlihat seperti seorang strategist dari asia, yang bernama Zhuge liang.

Hero teringat di saat misinya menuju daratan china pada 239 AD. Dia bertemu dengan pria bijak itu.

"Omonna, baju perang itu…dari jantung naga bukan~?" tanya Xiah dengan antusias.

Hero memakai baju perang yang terbuat dari jantung naga, dan prisai dari kulit naga. Pedangnya adalah pedang Excalibur yang melegenda.

Sosoknya bagaikan seorang dewi perang yang siap bertarung. Disisi paha kirinya didesain dengan renda berbahan bulu malaikat yang putih. Dan rambutnya diikat bawah samping agar tidak menganggu gerakannya.

(anggap aja kayak, Lightning di Final Fantasy XIII-2)

"Bukan saatnya membicarakan baju, Xiah." Jawab Hero yang memperhatikan baju perang Xiah yang lebih terlihat seperti Dancer Robe berwarna ungu. (Bayangkan saja Dynasty Warrior)

Xiah hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Mereka datang!" ucap U-Know yang memakai baju Knightnya. Bajunya bagaikan ksatria berlapiskan armor lengkap.

"Micky, bagaimana dengan perisainya?" tanya Hero kearah, magician yang memakai jubah merah itu, dia terlihat seperti seorang konfusius.

"Sudah siap, dan kita bisa keluar kapan pun kita mau." Ucapnya mengacungkan jempol. Disebelah tangan kanannya terdapat gelang berbentuk giok dengan tali yang menyala mengikat gelang itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai!" ucap Hero dengan lantang disertai oleh sahutan dari prajuritnya.

Mereka berhamburan untuk menaiki cyclone mereka masing-masing. Cyclone, adalah kuda magis yang terbuat dari batu dan permata, mereka adalah ciptaan dari magician di Chronos.

.

.

.

Mereka menghantam dan menghancurkan homunculus yang mengahalangi jalan mereka.

"Aish! Ada yang memanahku!" berang Max kesal dan membuang panah yang melesat ke lengannya.

"Ugh, Xiah tolong heal Max!" ucap Micky yang membelakangi punggung Max.

"OK" Xiah yang seorang Healer mengucapkan beberapa mantra singkat dan menyembukan luka Max.

"Semuanya, jangan lengah. Musuh seperti ini punya kelemahan, yaitu kepalanya!" perintah Hero yang sudah berpengalaman membasmi homunculus.

Dengan mudahnya, dia memenggal kepala homunculus itu dan berlari kencang menuju cyclone.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Xiah panik.

"Menyelesaikan semuanya…" ucap Hero dengan lembut.

"Ap-? Jangan-jangan…" ucap Xiah yang mengerti maksud Hero.

"Ha!" dengan cepat Hero menuntun kudanya menuju tempat Satgazh bersemayam.

'_Hero, sebegitu sedihnya dirimu sampai ngotot pergi sendiri? apa kau sudah tidak ingin hidup di dunia ini?'_

Namun, seorang namja menaiki cyclone yang sama dan menyusul Hero yang sudah tidak kelihatan titik bayangannya. Orang itu adalah…

"U-Know, what the hell are you doing?!" teriak Micky yang menyadari tindakan U-Know.

"I'm gonna after her!"

"Stupid, now we have to babysit both of them!" ucap Max yang seenak pantat mengejar U-Know dengan cyclone.

Meninggalkan Micky dan Xiah berdua.

"Well, guess we should follow them." Ucap mereka berdua yang juga menaiki cyclone.

* * *

-Hero POV-

"Ha!" aku berteriak kencang untuk menerjang pasukan homunculus yang menghadangku.

Aku yang sudah berpengalaman bertarung ini dengan mudahnya memutuskan kepala homunculus ini, saat ini yang kupikirkan adalah menyelesaikan semuanya dan kembali kepelukan Suzy.

Dan aku melihat namja misterius dengan baju perang berbentuk naga hitam, di tangannya sebuah tombak dengan ukiran yang terlihat beringas.

Aku tidak dapat melihat matanya karena topeng berwarna hitam dengan bentuk kepala naga itu menutupi separuh wajahnya dan nampaknya dia tersenyum meremehkan kearahku.

Dengan tenang, aku berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi dan masih berlari menuju arahnya.

"_Malangnya…ditinggal oleh saudara sendiri…"_

"Ukh!" hatiku teriris mendengarnya.

Kenapa homunculus satu ini mengetahuinya?

Jangan-jangan…

"Tebakanmu salah, Satgazh yang membunuh adikmu…adik yang paling kau sayangi melebihi nyawamu sendiri…" jawab pria itu, suaranya terdengar sendu dan membuat hatiku makin meringis.

"Kasihan…padahal kau satu-satunya keluarganya…malah menjadi orang yang dinomor duakan oleh adikmu…dia bahkan memilih namja yang tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya…" ejeknya.

Secara refleks tangan kiriku yang terlindung oleh perisai mencoba menyentuh jantungku yang saat ini dilindungi oleh baju tempurku.

"Bahkan dia mengatakan kalau dia hamil gara-gara namja yang kau benci itu…" kekehnya pelan.

Kats!

Cukup sudah! Aku tidak mau mendengar omongannya. Dengan cepat aku melompat dari punggung cyclone dan menerjang kearahnya!

"Diam, kau!" teriakku kearah namja misterius itu.

Trang!

Bunyi tanda senjata kami sedang beradu kekuatan.

Aku dapat melihat mata ber-glowing ungu dari mata topengnya namun tatapan mataku lebih tajam kearahnya, membuat pria itu menyunggingkan seringaian seram.

Lalu, aku menyadari maksud dari seringgaian itu.

Dengan cepat aku bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari serangannya yang kelewat kuat itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau salah satu anak buah Satgazh?" tanyaku dengan mengacungkan pedang kearahnya.

Namja yang kutanyai hanya mengedikan bahunya dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"The name is Loki." Jawabnya mantap.

"Loki…" gumamku berusaha mengingat namanya.

"And you must be Lady Hero von Archangel…correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I must say that I like you…" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda, membuatku muntah rasanya.

"Save your breath!" ucapku yang mulai merasa tanganku jadi gatal untuk menghajarnya.

Trang trang!

Pedangku dan tombaknya saling berbenturan satu sama lain, terlihat dalam senjata kami seperti saling menarikan tarian macarabe.

Tanganku berusaha untuk menahan serangannya yang bertubi-tubi, namun mataku juga tak kalah focus untuk mencari tahu kelemahan namja ini.

Aku pun menemukan titik terang yang mengarah ke jantungnya dengan cepat aku berusaha menghunjamkan pedangku menuju jantungnya yang sedikit rentan dilindugi oleh baju perangnya.

Namun…

Grep!

Sialnya, dia menyadari hal ini dan menangkap ujung pedangku.

"Ukh…kau!" umpatku kesal.

"Percuma saja…malahan kau yang kena." Ungkapnya membuatku jadi penasaran dengan maksudnya.

"Ap-"

Cup

Bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya yang dingin seperti es, aku membelalakan mataku ketika lidahnya berusaha masuk kedalam mulutku, memaksaku untuk beradu lidah namun aku tetap menutup mulutku dan terus mendelik kearahnya dengan geram.

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi pelukan namja satu ini terlalu erat dipinggangku.

"HERO!"

Kami pun segera melepaskan diri dan saling menatap kearah suara yang memanggil namaku.

"U-Know?!"

"Cih!"

Entah kenapa aku melihat wajah U-Know memerah padam ketika dia melihat kami bercumbu, kenapa dia harus sekesal itu? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran bocah itu dan seharusnya aku yang marah!

Karena dicium oleh namja yang entah dia ini musuh atau teman atau orang yang sekedar menganggu saja!

"Kau…siapa kau?" tanya U-Know kearah namja yang tadi menciumku.

Sedangkan aku hanya berharap Loci tidak memprovokasi bocah kencur ini.

"Loki...kau pasti U-Know, kan? Pembunuh pacarmu sendiri, walaupun tidak langsung, sih." Jawab Loki santai dengan memainkan tombaknya.

"Mwo!"

Tuh, kan!

Sudah kuduga U-Know jadi terbawa emosi gara-gara ocehan gila Loki, aku menatap horror saat U-Know dengan gegabahnya menghunuskan pedang kearah Loki.

KLANG

Kulihat pedang U-Know terpental kebelakangnya dan Loki menendang perutnya.

"Ukh…" erangnya.

Akupun menghela nafas dan berlari kearahnya, sebelum Loki menghujamkan tombaknya kearah jantung namja yang merepotkan ini.

-Hero POV End-

* * *

-U-Know POV-

Aku meringis kesakitan akan tendangan namja misterius ini.

Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!

Karena dia sudah mengambil ciuman pertama Hero, yeoja yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!

Aku melihat kilauan rombak namja ini karena disinari oleh sinar cahaya, aku tidak sempat mengelak karena serangan yang dia arahkan ke perutku masih terasa sakit.

KLANG!

Aku kaget melihat Hero melindungiku dengan perisainya, dengan tatapan stoic dia memandangku.

"Hero…"

"Cepat bangun, aku paling malas melindungi namja lemah sepertimu." Ucapnya kesal.

Hatiku terluka mendengar perkataannya, aku yang namja ini dilindungi oleh yeoja yang kutaksir!

"Sudah cukup bicaranya?" tanya orang ketiga yang menambah lagi kekesalanku!

Aku berbalik dan mencabut pedangku yang tertancap di tanah tidak jauh dariku, ketika aku mulai ingin menyerangnya bersama dengan Hero.

Syut!

Hero mengancungkan pedangnya kearah Loki dan tangan kiri perisainya menghalangi gerakanku, aku heran dengan tindakannya yang menahanku.

"Hero, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yeoja yang kutanyai menoleh sedikit dan angkat bicara.

"Kau terluka dan namja didepanku ini ada sedikit urusan denganku." Ucapnya dingin membuatku membeku sekejap.

Tiba-tiba saja suara yang kukenal memanggilku samar-samar.

"Ya! U-Know pabbo! Disini rupanya eoh?!" kukira siapa, ternyata si namja cassanova cap jidat lebar sedang meneriakiku dari jauh.

Kulihat tiga rekanku mengendarai cyclone dengan kencang seolah-olah tak ada hari esok lagi.

"U-Know, kenapa kau pergi mengejar Hero? Kau kan tahu, kalau kau itu hanya akan membebankan diri Hero, saja!" ucap Max frustasi melihat tampangku yang seperti orang bloon saja.

Plak!

Kulihat Micky dan Xiah menghantam Max dengan tepukan 'cinta' ke kepala dongsaeng kurang ajar ini.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu eoh?" tanya Micky kesal.

"Dasar dongsaeng iblis!" ucap Xiah yang juga kesal dengan perkataan Max.

Aku kembali menatap Hero yang masih mendelik kearah namja aneh itu, seolah-olah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua untuk saling bertarung sampe mati.

"Hero!" panggil Xiah dengan nada kuatir.

"Cepat evakuasi bersama U-Know sekarang juga, biar namja sialan satu ini aku yang hadapi!" perintah Hero dengan tegas.

"Kami pergi dan membiarkanmu melawannya sendirian? No way, thanks!" ucap Xiah yang frustasi dengan ucapan temannya berusan.

Gila apa! Masa' aku dan yang lainnya sudah bersusah payah kesini, malah diusir Hero.

"Kalian tidak mengerti…" ucap Hero sedih.

"Hei, hei…sampaikan kalian membuatku menunggu?" panggil namja yang bernama Loki itu sambil memutar-mutar tombaknya dengan bosan.

Pede sekali dia!

Sebelum kami sempat menyerbunya, Hero mengeluarkan sesuatu dari baju perangnya, sebuah orb berwarna merah ruby, dilemparkannya batu itu keatas dan ditebasnya dengan pedang Excalibur.

PRANG!

Batu itu pecah dan membentuk perisai disekeliling kami, membuat kami yang didalamnya tidak bisa keluar.

'_What the-?'_

'_Ya! Hero Von Archangel!'_

'_Hero noona!'_

'_Keluarkan kami, Hero!'_

Sial, bahkan suara kami pun tidak didengar oleh yeoja dihadapan kami yang saat ini melanjutkan pertarungannya yang sempat terhenti oleh kedatanganku.

Kami berusaha memukuil perisai berwarna merah itu namun hasilnya tetap nihil, perisai buatan Hero sangatlah kuat bahkan Micky dan Max yang ahli dalam sihir tidak mampu mematahkan perisai ini!

Aku heran dengan tubuh Loki yang kadar warna ditubuhnya mulai terlihat transparan, apa mungkin dia mau mundur dari pertarungan ini?

Aku tidak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

Dalam sekejap tanah sekelilingku bergetar, kulihat Micky dan yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Mahluk besar dengan tubuh yang mengerikan yang belum pernah kulihat muncul dari permukaan tanah.

'_Hero!'_

Entah hanya persaanku saja atau hanya sekilas aku melihat Hero menolehkan pandangannya kearah kami, bukan tapi, kearahku dengan tersenyum lemah.

"Jaga dirimu…"

aku tertegun dan dia sudah membalikan tubuhnya lalu berlari menuju monster ganas yang dihadapannya.

Aku berteriak sekencangnya untuk melarangnya berbuat bodoh. Akupun tidak sengaja meneriakan kata itu.

"SARANGHAE, HERO!"

-U-Know POV End-

* * *

Hero sengaja memasang perisai berwarna ruby itu, agar tidak ada lagi rekan-rekannya yang terluka demi keegoisannya sendiri.

Ketika Hero sudah mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Loki, tiba-tiba saja tubuh namja itu perlahan-lahan menjadi transparan.

"Apa yang-?"

"Kurasa aku cukup sampai disini untuk meladenimu." Sahut Loki.

"Kau, apa yang kau katakan?!" bentak Hero yang mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Musuhmu itu Satgazh…bukan aku."

"Khhh, jadi kau mau kabur dari pertarungan eoh?"

Loki tersenyum meremehkan mendengarnya dan menjawab.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di masa depan,ne?"

Dan dalam sekejap tubuh Loki menghilang ditelan oleh waktu, membuat yeoja cantik itu berpikir keras dua kali.

Namun tidak dipedulikannya perkataan Loki, karena saat ini Satgazh menunggunya disini.

Dan benar saja, tanah yang dipijak oleh yeoja itu bergetar hebat dan membuat suara bergemuruh.

Sosok dihadapannya adalah mahluk melegenda yang pernah didengarnya saat masih kecil, mahluk besar dengan sosok wanita dengan badan berbentuk ular juga bertangan empat, ditangan kirinya terdapat trisula besar dan tangan kanannya memegang kampak besar dan sisa dua tangannya memegang busur.

Bisakah Hero menghadapi mahluk sangar ini?

Akankah dia mati seperti kejadian yang menimpah orangtuanya?

Apakah dengan cara ini Hero dapat bertemu Suzy dan Kedua orang tuanya?

Hero menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis jauh pikiran konyolnya itu.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mati konyol, melainkan untuk menang!" ucapnya yakin pada diri sendiri.

Dia berjalan dengan berani dan sebelum dia berjalan lebih jauh untuk menantang mahluk buas dihadapannya, dia menoleh kearah keempat temannya yang saat ini terjebak didalam perisai.

Dia tersenyum lemah kearah mata musang yang menatapnya balik dengan wajah panik.

'_Hero!'_

"Jaga dirimu…" dengan dua kata itulah, Hero berbalik dan mulai berlari kencang kearah mahluk ganas didepannya.

Hero bersiul sedikit dan dalam sekejap cyclone berwarna putih senada dengan baju tempurnya muncul. Sukses membuat Hero menaiki kuda sihir itu tanpa ada kesulitan.

Dengan bantuan kuda ini, Hero berhasil melompat tinggi mengarah kewajah Satgazh yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran Hero yang sekecil semut.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya menyelubungi tubuh Hero dan cahaya itu makin lama makin menyilaukan.

"Inilah yang bisa kulakukan bersiaplah!"ucap Hero yang meluncur keatas dan tubuhnya melesat bagaikan komet kecil namun dapat menimbulkan impact yang besar.

'_Suzy….'_

Membuat ledakan besar itu menghangusbumikan homunculus yang masih tersisa dan hanya menyisakan U-Know dkk beserta penghuni dunia Chronos yang terlindungi oleh perisai mereka.

U-Know tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, semua…semuanya lenyap tak tersisakan satupun.

Lututnya menyentuh tanah dan dia meneteskan airmatanya.

Xiah menangis tiada henti melihat pemandangan didepannya, sahabatnya merelakan hidupnya demi semuanya.

Micky hanya dapat mengelus punggung kekasihnya yang saat ini menangis dengan keadaan bersimpuh.

Max melepaskan topinya tanda dia turut berduka dan memberi hormat pada noona kesayangannya itu, tanpa disadarinya airmatanya juga mengucur.

Para penduduk chronos mulai berhamburan keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan pahlawan mereka, sang Ratu keluar dengan wajah was-wasan ketika mereka melihat beberapa helai bulu putih yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Para penduduk, rekan-rekan seperjuangan Hero dan Ratu menyadari satu hal.

Hero telah mati demi mereka.

.

.

.

"_Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, aku mohon pada kalian berempat. Lindungilah dunia waktu dan relakan aku bagaikan anak panah harapan yang melesat untuk membuka titik terang untuk kalian semua…_

_Gantikan aku untuk melindungi manusia dan waktu yang terselubung…_

_Karena, saat ini aku sudah letih dan maafkan aku yang tidak bisa lagi melindungi kalian semua…"_

.

.

.

End of Prologue

TBC

A/N : fanfic pertama, wajar kalo aneh dan gaje. Author baru saja selesai OMB dan kebetulan baru menamatkan Final Fantasy XIII-2 dan Dynasty Warrior. Jangan kahwatir tentang sikap Jae yang dingin dan sikap Yunho yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan ato ngak sesuai sifatnya. Tenang saja, nanti Hyun usahakan akan lebih baik lagi. (-^^-)

Maaf, kalo ada kata-kata yang ngak sesuai EYD.

Dan kalo humornya belum kerasa, di chap selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 01 : Who's that Yeoja?

The Knight of Time

By :

Song Hyun In

Disclaimer :

They (DBSK and others) are not mine.

Warning :

Boysxboys, Slight Transgender, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Dll

Cast :

Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other cast.

Genre :

Romance/Humor, School activity, adventure, Action, Supranatural, Slight Chara's death and drama.

Pairing:

YunJae

Yoosu

MinFood (="=)

Enjoy then.

.

.

.

The Knight of Time

2012.

.

.

.

Pi pip pi pip

Sebuah jam weker berbunyi dan sukses membuat seorang namja yang belum mengumpulkan keseluruhan nyawanya itu, menekan tombol mati pada weker itu.

"Ugh, mimpi itu lagi…" ujar seorang namja yang baru saja membuka matanya dan mendapati matanya disinari oleh cahaya yang merembes masuk melalui celah gorden jendelanya.

"Siapa Yeoja…dalam mimpiku itu?" gumamnya sendiri, punggung tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

Ketika dia masih berusaha menerka isi mimpi yang terus menghantuinya, tiba-tiba suara dari balik pintunya membuat dirinya kembali kedunianya.

"Yunho, kau sudah bangun? Waktunya sekolah." Ucap suara itu yang jelas sekali adalah suara yeoja.

Namja yang dipanggil Yunho itu segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya sendiri.

Yunho menerawang kembali mimpinya yang selalu memunculkan sosok yeoja cantik berambut perak dengan pakaian perang yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Siapa Yeoja yang selalu didalam mimpiku? Dia bukan Ahra, yeoja gila itu. Dia juga bukan Boa noona…tapi, wajahnya terasa familiar?" ucapnya.

Yunho pun masih menerawang mimpi yang barusan terlintas dikepalanya, entah sudah berapa lama dia berada didalam shower di kamar mandinya.

"JUNG YUNHO! CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMAR MANDI SEKARANG!" teriak suara seorang yeoja yang saat ini tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Dengan kesal, namja yang disinggung menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Sabar napa, sih? Boa noona?" ucapnya kesal.

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan usia terbilang cukup jauh dari Yunho menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Pabbo! Kau kira ini udah jam berapa? Para maid disini kewalahan membangungkanmu, Kau mau telat sekolah lagi, eoh?" tanya Boa dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangannya.

_Nama : Jung Yunho, calon ahli waris perusahaan inti Jung Corp, di Seol._

_Umur : 16_

_Kelas : 2-6B_

_Keahlian : jenius dalam pelajaran, taekwondo dan popular dikalangan yeoja juga namja._

_Kekurangan : sering telat, sehingga predikat nilainya selalu 90 (biasanya 100)._

.

.

.

Boa mendengus kesal melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang makan dengan cara semborono, dia tahu kebiasaan Yunho yang notabene sedari lahir ini ngak bisa ditolerir jadi, suka atau tidak dia hanya bisa menyesap kopinya yang mulai dingin karena menunggu dongsaeng-nya mandi.

_Nama : Jung Boa, pewaris kantor cabang Jung Corp, di Busan._

_Umur : 21_

_Kelas : saat ini kuliah di Universitas SM dan sebagai guru taekwondo._

_Keahlian : taekwondo dan jenius seperti Yunho._

_Kekurangan : ehem…tinggi badannya(#digoreng fans)yang tidak kunjung berkembang._

"Kau ini…makannya pelan-pelan saja…kau membuatku muntah jadinya." Omel Boa yang mulai ill feel.

"Kalhou nghak bghini (chew)nanthi nghak bakhlhan sleshaiii(chew)…" balas Yunho sambil mengunyah nasi gorengnya( trans : Kalau ngak begini nanti bakalan ngak selesai).

Euwh, Yun appa jorok banget ya? #Plakkk

Boa makin mual tapi, dia hanya diam dan menunggu Yunho menyelesaikan sarapannya. Kemudian dia dan Yunho menaiki mobil lamborghini putih milik Boa tentunya.

* * *

"Aku sering bingung dengan kebiasaanmu yang selalu lama dikamar mandi, apa yang kau lakukan didalam? Hari ke hari aku semakin kahwatir, kau tahu?" tanya Boa yang masih focus menyetir.

"Entahlah…aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan mimpiku." Jawab Yunho yang duduk disebelahnya sambil menatap pemandangan Seoul.

"Mimpi? Siapa yang kau mimpikan? Apakah Ahra?" selidik Boa dengan nada main-main.

"Ya! Jangan bercanda noona. Hell no, I'm dreaming about her!" Boa terkikik seneng melihat reaksi horror Yunho.

Go Ahra….(Arrrgh!) adalah yeoja yang ditunangkan pada Yunho, yeoja gatel ini langsung jatuh cinta dan sangat keras kepala -bagi Boa dan Yunho- untuk mendapatkan cinta Yunho.

Dan Yunho? Jangan ditanya namja bermata musang itu selalu menolak mentah-mentah ajakan tidak bermutu Ahra dan jujur saja, dia SANGAT tidak meyukai yeoja manja itu.

Pertunangan ini direncanakan oleh keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Go, karena mereka kahwatir Yunho tidak akan pernah menemukan pendamping yang tepat, karena kebiasannya yang sering telat sekolah.

'_Ayolah! Sering telat sekolah bukan berarti dia akan jadi perjaka selamanya,kan?'_ batin Boa dan memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang spacing- out dan terkadang wajahnya sumringah sendiri.

'_Kutarik kembali ucapanku…anak ini butuh seorang pendamping! Ngak mungkin' kan? Aku terus yang mengasuhnya? But, must it have to be Ahra?'_

Boa akui, dia juga tidak menyukai apalagi mengakui Ahra yang SKSD kepadanya sebagai calon adik ipar, dia lebih senang kalau Yunho mencari sendiri pasangan hidupnya.

Dia lebih menyukai namja -secara pribadi, sih- untuk mendapatkan cinta Yunho dan alasannya? Simple, dia lebih tertarik hubungan yang tidak wajar dibandingkan hubungan yang "itu-itu"saja. -_-

Dia kembali focus ke jalanan dan berhenti disebuah gerbang sekolah yang jelas-jelas adalah sekolah Yunho, SM Academy dan disampingnya adalah SM Universitas tempat Boa berkuliah.

"Ya! Kajja, kita sudah sampai." Panggil Boa yang menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Ne."

Mereka keluar dari mobil dan memasuki gedung masing-masing.

SM Academy, adalah sekolah internasional terpopuler dengan murid-murid dari keluarga kaya atau keluarga ternama dan juga tempat murid –murid jenius, banyak artis-artis muda dan murid-murid dari luar negeri yang bersekolah disini.

Termasuk Yunho yang menduduki bangku kelas 2-6B dan Boa yang sekarang menjadi alumni kemudian melanjutkan studinya di SM University yang memiliki akreditas AA di Seoul.

Wow, fantastic baby!

"Jung Yunho-shii?" panggil Yeoja yang terlihat manis dengan rambut coklatnya yang lurus.

Yunho membalikan badannya dan menemukan yeoja yang menjadi teman sekelasnya, Bae Sue Ji.

Gadis yang manis dengan blazer putih cream yang dikancing, kemeja putih yang menjadi khas sekolah ini dan roknya yang merah sebatas paha. Dengan sedikit sentuhan, sebuah pita berwarna merah terlihat manis di kerahnya(seragam apaan'sih ini?).

"Annyeong, Bae Sue Ji'kan?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Sue Ji mengangguk senang, karena idola SM academy mengingat namanya.

"Kajja! Kita pergi bareng!" ajak Yunho.

Yunho dan Bae Sue Ji berlari kencang menuju kelas mereka dan tanpa disadarinya seseorang menatap Sue Ji dari atap sekolah yang letaknya sangat jauh dan tinggi.

Sosok namja yang berparaskan cantik, mata doenya yang sempat memicing sekarang kembali membulat dan menampilkan kesan manis.

"I've found her." Gumamnya.

Sosok misterius itu tiba-tiba menghilang ketika terpaan angin yang kuat membuat dirinya tertutupi sebentar oleh dedaunan yang gugur.

_Nama : Bae Sue Ji, ayahnya adalah seorang peniliti terkenal dan ibunya seorang arkeologi._

_Umur : 16_

_Kelas : 2-6B_

_Keahlian : pintar dalam sejarah, calculus dan kimia._

_Kekurangan : ceroboh, kurang percaya diri dan mudah malu._

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho, sudah berapa kali kubilang. Usahakan dirimu dalam 15 menit sudah ada didalam ruangan ini." Ucap Yoochun yang menirukan suara songsaenim yang baru saja menceramahi Yunho.

"Hahaha…lucu sekali." Ucap Yunho datar.

_Nama : Park Yoochun, sahabat baik Yunho dan pewaris Park Company, perusahaan ibunya yang menjual butik luar negeri._

_Umur : 16_

_Kelas : 2-6B_

_Keahlian : karena memiliki perusahaan butik terkenal, dia sering disebut fashionita dan memiliki ingatan yang kuat kalau membaca buku atau mengenali orang hanya dengan sekali liat._

_Kekurangan : cassanova, tapi udah tobat kok._

"Mian, mian…tapi, ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Lee Songasenim menceramahimu? Sebentar…udaaah ke-40 kalinya, benar?" ejek Yoochun dan mendapat pukulan di bahunya.

Kedua sahabat itu terus saja saling mengejek dan saling menertawakan satu sama lain.

"Hyung, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya seorang namja muda yang membawa nampan bertingkat 5(?) dengan beragam-ragam makanan diatasnya.

"Mwo, Changmin-ah, makanan sebanyak ini bisa kamu habiskan, eoh? Waktu istirahat kita cuma satu jam, loh?" tanya Yoochun dengan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali tidak percaya.

"Yup."

"Kau akan memakan semuanya?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

"Ngak, aku akan membakarnya." Jawab Changmin sambil memutar bola matanya dan dilanjutkannya lagi "Tentu saja aku akan menghabiskanya." Sindir Changmin dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan seolah mengatakan "Kamu ini manusia ato bukan, sih" kearahnya.

_Nama : Shim Changmin, anak tunggal dari dua akrtis terkenal dan saat ini kariernya sebagai calon artis sedang melonjak._

_Umur : 15_

_Kelas : 2-3A (loncat kelas karena kepintarannya yang sudah melebihi tingkat iblis.)_

_Keahlian : makan, makan dan makan(="=). Namun, dialah raja dari segala raja criminal yang pernah ada bersama sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun._

_Kekurangan : sering kelaparan setelah beberapa menit makan besar, dijuluki 'Monster Food'._

"Perutmu terbuat dari apaan, sih? Baja?" uara melengking terdengar dari arah belakang Changmin yang masih berdiri dengan nampan bertingkat tercintanya(?).

"Junsu Hyung."

"Su-ie, ayo bergabung bersama kami!" ajak Yoochun antusias melihat namja manis yang berstatuskan sebagai namjachinngu-nya.

_Nama : Kim Junsu, anak dari penyanyi terkenal dan juga anak dari mantan Miss Korea._

_Umur : 16_

_Kelas : 2-3D_

_Keahlian : menyanyi, dijuluki 'Soprano boy' dan 'Duckbutt' oleh Changmin and Kyuhyun._

_Kekurangan : sering berteriak melengking kalau sedang senang atau marah._

Junsu pun menerima ajakan Yoochun yang notabene sebagai semenya untuk duduk disamping. Junsu memperhatikan makanan Changmin dengan pandangan iba(?) kearah makanan itu.

"Buat apa Hyung melihat makananku? Ngak akan kubagi, meski suaramu menulikan telingaku." Ucap Changmin dengan tatapan intens, karena menyadari kekasihnya(?) tengah dipelototi.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau? Wong, aku cuma kasihan dengan orang-orang yang gak kebagian jatah karena perut bajamu itu, monster!" tunjuk Junsu membela diri karena tuduhan Changmin yang nyasar.

"Yaudah, gih. Ngak perlu ngomong pake kuah gitu." Balas Changmin datar, sedatar tripleks.

Junsu hanya bisa mendelik tajam, sedangkan dua namja yang melihat perkelahian dua namja aneh ini, hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala.

"Oh, iya." Ucap Junsu tiba-tiba, membuat Yoochun dan Yunho menoleh kearahnya, dan Changmin? Oh, jangan ditanya saat ini dia sedang menyeruput ramyeon-nya seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Kalian tahu kasus, hilangnya orang-orang penting di seoul?" tanya Junsu yang mulai bergosip.

"Maksudmu kasus seketariat perdana menteri, Lee Yun sun?" tanya Yoochun memastikan.

Junsu mengangguk.

"Bukannya dia tertuduh atas pengelapan senjata illegal? Juga pemalsuan jutaan won?" tanya Yunho.

"Nde, setelah itu dia dibebaskan berdasarkan keputusan hakim." Jelas Junsu yang tengah mengambil kimchi di mangkuknya.

"Jelas-jelas dia menyuap hakim dan pengacaranya itu." Ucap Yoochun memakan kimbap-nya.

"Lalu dimana menariknya?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Setelah itu, dia menghilang tanpa jejak." Jawab Changmin yang tiba-tiba tertarik untuk bercerita.

"Mwo?"

"Karena itulah disebut kasus hilangnya orang-orang penting." Ucap Junsu yang meminum jusnya.

"Polisi tidak menemukan apapun?" tanya Yunho.

"Ani, mereka sudah mencari di segala tempat yang memungkinkan bagi Lee Yun sun untuk bersembunyi." Jawab Changmin yang menggigit roti melonnya.

"Eh? Aneh sekali?" ucap Junsu yang juga kaget dengan jawaban Changmin.

"Menurut saksi, Lee Yun Sun tidak pernah keluar dari kamar kecuali setiap pagi dia menuju ke taman untuk berolahraga."

"Wait! Darimana kamu tahu? Jangan-jangan kamu yang menyembunyikannya?" selidik Yoochun main-main.

"Please…kalo aku pelakunya, udah aku jual ke polisi dan minta uang dalam jumlah yang gede." Jawab Changmin mengibaskan tangannya malas.

DING DONG

"Well, jam makan siang udah selesai, mending kita balik kekelas ,deh." Ajak Yoochun.

Keempat namja itu berjalan menuju kekelas masing-masing.

* * *

"Aish…" ratap Yunho setelah menatap i-phonenya seolah-olah semua ini adalah kesalahan barang elektronik itu. Membuat ketiga temannya menoleh penasaran.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoochun.

"Noona-ku, dia bilang hari ini dia tidak bisa mengantarku pulang. Saat ini, dia berada di mall bareng teman-temannya, keterlaluan!" omel Yunho.

"Women, begitulah mereka. selalu saja mementingkan urusan pribadi mereka ketimbang saudara." lirih Yoochun sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas seakan langit tengah bersedih bersamanya.

("Huatchuu!" Tanpa mereka sadari, yeoja yang disinggung, tiba-tiba bersin karena ada yang mengejeknya ditempat yang jauh. Saat ini dia tengah berbelanja bareng teman-temannya dan dia membuat memo pengingat untuk memukul kepala dongsaengnya sepulang belanja.)

"Kau ini, ngomong seolah-olah kau mengerti mereka…" Sahut Yunho masih kesal.

"Yaiyalah, diantara kita ada mantan Cassanova kegatalan cap ngak laku gitu, loh." Ejek Changmin dengan menaik- turunkan alisnya.

"Kau..."

"Hahaha, lebih baik liat muka Junsu yang mulai marah,tuh!" ucap Yunho yang menujuk dengan dagunya kearah Junsu.

Membuat Yoochun panik dan bergegas membujuk namja manis itu, bisa-bisa dia ngak akan dapat jatah karena Changmin, that evil boy!

"Su-ie, mian…aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, salahkan monyet tiang listrik kelaparan yang satu itu." Hibur Yoochun.

"YA! Nyari masalah lagi hyung jidat?"

"Kau ini!"

Ketika dua namja itu kembali berdebat, Junsu pun mulai ceria lagi.

"Saat seperti ini, mendingan pergi ke club." Usul Yoochun asalan.

"Ya! Kau mau pergi ke klub saat seperti ini?" sergah Junsu.

"Kita bisa menrefresh-kan badan kita sejenak dengan minum-minum, kan?" ucap Yoochun ngeles.

"Maunya hyung aja yang kepingin kesana pake alasan refreshing segala!" ucap Changmin.

Membuat Yoochun cengegesan sendiri.

"Kalaupun aku mau, gimana caranya aku pulang kerumah, huh?" tanya Yunho.

"Haaah, bagaimana kalau pulang bareng denganku?" nanya Yoochun mantap.

"Kau bawa mobil hari ini?" tanya Junsu.

Yoochun mengangguk.

"Hari ini aku tidak dijemput supirku, Appa-ku sibuk dengan rekaman lagu baru dan Umma-ku sedang menemaninya di Swiss. Lagian dirumah aku Cuma ditemani 2Min dan Sungmin." ucap Junsu.

"Orangtuamu mesra sekali."

"Ikut saja, Su-ie. Akan kuantar pulang, deh." Ajak Yoochun dan sukses membuat namja itu setuju.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yunho kearah Changmin.

"Ne, aku ikut. Hari ini Appa dan Umma berangkat ke paris untuk syuting. Dari kemarin Umma melarangku menaiki sepeda, karena takut aku bertemu paparazzi." Jelas Changmin yang menyayangi umma-nya itu.

"Dasar anak mama." Ejek Yunho tapi tidak digubris Changmin.

"Oke, sudah dipastikan. Kita pergi ke klub~" ucap Yoochun yang mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kita mau ke klub mana?" tanya Yunho yang duduk disamping Yoochun yang sedang menyetri mobil Mercedes hitamnya.

"Ke Mirotic?" tanya Changmin.

"Boleh. Kita udah lama ngak kesana biasanya main ke In Heaven melulu." ucap Junsu.

Yoochun membelokan setirnya dan membawa mobil hitam itu menuju ke taman, jalan yang baru kali ini diketahui YuJuMin.

"Mwo? Ada jalan pintas disini?" tanya Yunho kagum.

"Ne, aku baru menemukan jalan ini satu minggu lalu, jadi aku sering memakai jalan ini kalau ke klub."

Ketika mereka mengitari taman itu, suara teriakan wanita terdengar kencang.

"KYAAA…!"

Membuat Yoochun menekan rem mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat tiga namja di dalamnya terbentur keras.

"Ya! Park Yoochun, apa yang kau lakukan , eoh?!" tanya Yunho yang kesal.

"Appo, kalau ngerem jangan tiba-tiba, dong!" gerutu Junsu.

Sementara Changmin hanya diam tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia masih mengelus kepalanya yang terhantam kursi Yoochun.

"Mian, tapi kalian dengar suara tadi?" ucap Yoochun yang mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Ne, seperti seorang yeoja yang kesulitan." Jawab Junsu.

"Aku jadi teringat film horror dimana empat siswa yang sedang berhenti disebuah taman dan-" belum sempat Changmin melanjutkan pengalamannya menonton film horror…

"-Shut up, shut up, shut up!" potong Junsu kesal.

"KYAAAA….!"

"Ya! Jinjja…aku juga mendengarnya!" jelas Yunho yang yakin dengan suara itu.

"Kan? Sudah kubilang, aku jadi teringat film horror dimana ada mahluk memakai su-"

"-Seriuslah!" potong Junsu yang memukul kepala Changmin.

Pletak!

"Yawch, sakit tauk, kenapa ngak sekali hyung pukul aku dengan palu? Biar kepalaku bocor." omel Changmin.

"Berisik, walaupun aku ingin sekali tetap saja liat situasi, pabbo!" balas Junsu frustasi.

"Lebih baik kita turun dan mencari tahu sumber suara itu." Usul Yunho yang disertai anggukan darI Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Dengan konsekuensi, kepala kita melayang? Lucu sekali." tanya Changmin.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, kami akan meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan begitu kamu jadi tumbalnya." Ucap Yoochun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya berbarengan dengan Yunho dan Junsu.

"Arrasso, kita pergi." Ucap Changmin malas dan membuka pintu sebelah kanannya.

Mereka berjalan mengitari menuju taman untuk mencari sumber suara teriakan tadi.

* * *

Bae Sue Ji merasa hari ini hari keberuntungan dan kesialan dalam waktu yang sama, dia bertemu dengan idola SM dan sekarang segerombolan pria aneh tengah berjalan oleng-olengan kearahnya.

Seolah-olah keadaan mereka seperti orang mabuk, namun mereka tidak sedang mabuk.

Sosok di hadapannya saat ini berjalan lungai dan terlihat terhuyung-huyung kesana kemari, hanya bayangan hitam yang terlihat menggumpal disekitar mereka.

Sue Ji tidak bisa mengerakan kakinya untuk mundur ataupun berlari, kakinya serasa melemas dan memaksanya untuk diam ditempat.

'Ba-bagaimana ini…Ahjusshi- ahjusshi ini semakin mendekat.' Batin Sue Ji ketakutan dan secara tidak elitnya dia terjatuh, membentur dengan tanah.

'Seseorang…tolong aku!' ucapnya menutup mata.

BUAKKKH!

Sebuah kaki yang memiliki otot meluncur kearah salah satu wajah ahjusshi aneh itu, membuat orang yang ditendang terdorong kebelakang membentur tiang lampu dibelakangnya.

Dan pelaku yang melakukan tendangan itu adalah pahlawan kita, Jung Yunho.

"Yunho-sshi?" ucap Sue Ji kaget.

Yoochun dan Junsu membantu Sue Ji untuk berdiri, Changmin datang belakangan karena dia mengerutu sepanjang pencarian mereka.

" Ya! Kau pikir dirimu keren, eoh? Meninggalkanku sendirian!" berang Changmin.

"Hehehe, mianhae…kurasa kalau kita tidak meninggalkanmu, bisa-bisa Bae-sshi akan terluka." Jawab Yunho.

"Dasar hyung in-?!" ucapan Changmin terhenti karena terkejut dengan pemandangan dibelakang Yunho, otomatis namja bermata musang itu menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok yang baru dirubuhkannya itu berdiri dengan posisi masih membungkuk.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat namja dan yeoja itu tertegun syok.

Sosok bayangan yang disekitar kelima orang itu makin membesar dan membungkus kelima orang itu seperti kepompong, sosok mereka yang melayang persis seperti yang dibayangkan Changmin.

"Tuh, seperti inilah yang aku yang bayangkan, dimana mahluk aneh keluar dari kepompong hitam itu dan kemudian berubah jadi monster yang siap memangsa kita!" ucap Changmin horror.

"Ya! Berhentilah menghayal yang tidak-tidak!" ucap Junsu.

"Kau harus melakukan pengurangan TOTAL yang SERIUS dalam menonton film horror, Shim Changmin!" kata Yoochun.

Changmin hanya bisa mengedikan bahunya tanda dia tidak peduli.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, sebelum mahluk itu mengejar kita!" ajak Yunho yang mengandeng tangan Sue Ji dan berlari bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Disisi lain…

.

.

.

Seperti adanya hubungan telepati, namja yang saat ini sedang mengamati pemandangan cahaya kota tiba-tiba tersentak kaget.

"Suzy dalam bahaya…aku harus menyusulnya!" ucap suara itu dengan cara melompati gedung-gedung di kota seoul menuju tempat Sue Ji diserang.

"Suzy…tunggulah eonni." Ucap seorang namja cantik berambut hitam yang pernah memasuki SM Academy.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, dia berhasil menemukan letak taman yang sedang ditelusuri Sue Ji setiap harinya.

"Kali ini homunculus mengincarnya! Aku harus bertindak!" ujarnya sambil melompati gedung terahkir yang menjadi batas antara kota dan taman.

Sosoknya yang melompat anggun dengan bulan purnama sebagai backgroundnya, membuatnya semakin keren.

Dengan cepat dia mendarat di dahan pohon yang besar dan merasakan tenaga yang kuat dari arah utara.

'Aku merasakan adanya energy transformasi homunculus disekitar Sue Ji, aku harus cepat!' batin namja cantik itu dengan melanjutkan perjalananya menuju tempat Sue Ji berada.

Ketika namja cantik itu sampai menuju tempat Sue Ji dan yang lainnya semua sudah terlambat, proses transformasi homunculus sudah selesai dan mahluk itu mengejar Sue Ji dan empat namja yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Suzy…"

* * *

"Mwo! Mahluk apaan itu?!" teriak Yoochun sambil berlari kencang ketika kepalanya ditolehkan kebelakang sebentar dan mendapati dirinya berlari semakin kencang.

Sosok mahluk yang dilihat Yoochun adalah raksasa besar dengan kepalanya yang berjumlahkan 5, setiap kepala memakai topeng dengan gambar wajah yang abstrak.

"Sosoknya seperti hydra saja! Aku jadi teringat film-"

"CHANGMIN-AH!" bentak semuanya kearah namja tinggi itu.

"Okay, okay!"

"Aku bersumpah, kalau kita selamat akan kucekik kau sampai mati, Changmin-ah!" geram Junsu marah sambil berlari kencang.

"Kalian ini." Ucap Yoochun malas.

Mahluk aneh berwarna hitam itu tiba-tiba memanjangkan kepalanya dan menyeluakan kepalanya kearah tanah yang dipijak Yunho dan Sue Ji sehingga sukses membuat dua orang itu terjatuh dan tertinggal dari yang lainnya.

"YUNHO/SUE JI-AH!" teriak YoSuMin bersamaan. Mereka berusaha mengejar balik namun terlambat sudah.

Yunho tahu ajalnya akan dekat dengan sigap dia melindungi Sue Ji yang bersembunyi dipunggungnya, dia pun menutup kedua matanya.

Klang!

.

.

.

Sebuah dentuman keras membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dan dari situlah pertemuannya dengan yeoja misterius yang selalu dimimpikannya.

Sosok yang memakai pakaian perang sesuai dengan mimpinya namun yang berbeda adalah modelnya yang berbeda dengan imej yang selalu dimimpikannya.

Pakaian perang dengan warna putih dengan beberapa bulu putih berterbangan disekitarnya dan yang paling mengejutkan sosok yang membelakangi saat ini adalah seorang yeoja, yeoja yang sangat cantik.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yeoja itu, suaranya yang tenang dan menyejukan membuat kedua orang itu sadar dari lamunan mereka, dengan cepat mereka berdiri dan dibantu oleh ketiga teman mereka.

Rambutnya yang hitam legam membuat Yunho sempat terpana dan ingin menyentuh rambut halus itu.

Yeoja cantik itu memakai sebuah topeng yang hanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sehingga bibir hanya cherry-nya terlihat.

"Menyingkir." Perintahnya dingin, Yunho dkk mundur sejenak dan memperhatikan yeoja berpakaian perang itu mengeluarkan pedang yang cukup panjang dan agak besar dari sarungnya.

"Tak kusangka homunculus sudah masuk kedunia ini, kupuji usahamu karena sudah menerobos kedunia manusia." Ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Yunho dan yang lainnya terperangah kagum melihat yeoja yang menolong mereka.

"Nuguya?" ucap Sue Ji pelan.

"Mwo, lihat besarnya pedang itu!" tunjuk Yoochun kagum.

Semua yang ada ditubuh yeoja cantik itu adalah silver tanpa ada kekurangan sedikit pun, sosoknya yang sekarang bagaikan malaikat perang yang turun ke bumi.

'Buat apa Knight Of Chronos, kesini…' ucap suara itu terdengar keruh dan parau, terdengar suara lolongan kesakitan dan keputusasaan.

"Homunculus sepertimu tidak perlu berbicara, mari kita selesaikan!" ucap yeoja itu sambil menunjuk homunculus didepannya.

Mahluk besar itu menyerang yeoja cantik itu secara bertubi-tubi, memaksanya untuk menari-nari agar menghindari serangan yang zig-zag itu

'Kau ada celah…' ucap suara itu menyerang kearah wajah yeoja itu.

Karena menyadarinya, dengan gesit yeoja itu menghindar ke arah kiri walaupun sedikit terlambat dan sukses kepala itu menghantam topeng yang dikenakannya.

"Cih!" ucap yeoja itu yang merasa topengnya sedikit retak karena benturan tadi.

Homunculus berbentuk hydra itu kembali menyerang dengan kepalanya yang berjumlahkan lima sekaligus kearah yeoja yang namapaknya terdesak itu, dengan mudahnya yeoja itu melompat tinggi dan tiba-tiba saja, dia sudah berada dibelakang mahluk itu.

'AP-?!'

"Haaa!"

KWAANG

Dia pun menebas kepala homunculus itu dengan mudahnya, percikan darah berwarna merah menghiasi pemandangan dirinya yang memotong kepala homunculus itu, dengan anggunnya dia mendarat dengan satu lututnya bertumpuh untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

Yunho dan yang lain tertegun diam, ketika mereka melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri didepan mereka adalah yeoja yang cantik dan kuat.

Dan Yunho pun jatuh cinta dengan yeoja cantik yang sama didalam mimpinya.

"Kalian masih disini?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan wajahnya yang tercipratkan darah dari kilauan pedangnya.

"Cih, nampaknya aku harus mandi lagi…" gerutunya kesal dan berusaha mengelap wajahnya.

Sue Ji yang sudah kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya, bangkit berdiri dan mengambil handkerchief berwarna biru muda lalu berlari kearah yeoja cantik itu.

"I-ini…Kyaaa!" teriak Sue Ji yang terjatuh karena kecerobohannya dan sukses membuat keempat namja dibelakangnya sweatdropped.

"Hm? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya yeoja anggun itu sambil membantu Sue Ji berdiri. Sue Ji merona malu karena diperhatikan secara dalam-dalam kearahnya.

"N-ne… te-terima kasih…uhm…" ucap Sue Ji yang bingung harus memanggil yeoja didepannya ini dengan sebutan apa.

"…Ah! Eonni…" yeoja itu tersenyum ketika mendengar Sue Ji memanggilnya Eonni.

Sebutan yang sudah lama sekali tidak didengarnya selama berabad-abad.

"Aku harus pergi…" ucapnya yang berjalan pelan kearah hutan.

"Tunggu…" panggil Sue Ji dan Yunho secara bersamaan, namun yeoja cantik itu sudah menghilang kedalam kegelapan malam dan lebatnya hutan.

* * *

Yeoja yang sebenarnya namja itu berjalan sambil melepas topengnya yang rusak dan berhenti menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon pinus yang besar, kakinya ditekuk dan kepalanya mendarat di kedua lututnya.

"Suzy…dia tidak berubah selama 860 tahun, wajah masih lugu dan manis seperti dulu. Bukan cuma dia semuanya, Xiah, Micky, Max dan…U-Know…mereka masih sama seperti dulu." Lirihnya sendirian.

Srek srek…

"Siapa disitu?!" berang namja itu sambil mengangkat pedangnya, bersiap-siap kalau ada homunculus lagi.

"Miaw…" seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik semak-semak, membuat Namja itu menghela nafas lega dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Kucing itu melihat tangan namja cantik itu kemudian mendengkur senang kemudian dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke tangan itu, seolah-olah namja didepannya ini adalah tuannya.

Srek srek…

"Jiji-ah! Jangan suka berlari seenaknya, dasar kucing gendut!" teriak seorang namja yang juga menyembulkan kepala dan setengah badannya dengan gesit dia meraih kaki didepannya.

"Eh…?" yang didapat bukan kucing abu-abu peliharaannya melainkan sepasang kaki yang terbalutkan baju perang perak, namja itu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan terkejut mendapati yeoja berpakaian baju perang sedang menggendong kucingnya.

'Memangnya ada festival cosplay di sekitar sini?' batin namja itu heran.

"Ini kucingmu?" tanya Yeoja itu sambil mengarahkan kucing yang bernama Jiji itu kemuka namja yang masih mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Eh? N-ne, itu ku-kucingku…lebih tepatnya milik sepupuku, gomawo telah menemukannya dan mianhae kalau dia menyusahkanmu…" ucap namja itu sedikit gugup dan malu.

"Ya! Kwang Min! kau sudah menemukan kucing garong itu?!" teriak namja yang berjalan dan juga ikutan menyembulkan kepalanya disamping namja yang bernama Kwang Min.

"Aish! Young Min-ah…jangan berteriak-teriak di telingaku!" bentak Kwang Min kearah kembarannya, Young Min.

"Apaan sih!" ucap Young Min yang ikut mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan menemukan yeoja -uhuk, namja- cantik menyodorkan Jiji kearah kembarannya.

"Annyeong haseyo."

.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Kim Jaejoong… ah, Jo Young Min imnida." ucap Young Min yang sedikit malu-malu karena dia berteriak kencang.

_Nama : Jo Young Min, saudara kembar Kwang Min, penerus dari perusahaan industry music milik ayahnya._

_Umur : 15 (lebih tua 6 menit dari Kwang Min)_

_Kelas : 1-3A_

_Keahlian : menciptakan lirik music dan menyanyikannya._

_Kekurangan : mudah marah dan selalu melucu ngak nyambung-nyambung._

"Kalo aku, Jo Kwang Min imnida~" sahut Kwang Min. membuat JaeJoong tersenyum ramah, serasa dirinya memiliki saudara kembar yang tidak terlalu identik.

_Nama : Jo Kwang Min, kembaran Young Min, penerus perusahaan theater music milik ibunya yang saat ini ada di Roma, Itali._

_Umur : 15 (lahir setelah Young Min)_

_Kelas : 1-3A_

_Keahlian : memainkan alat music dan berduat nyanyi bareng Young Min._

_Kekurangan : hyperactive dan sering usil, calon penerus generasi Changmin dan Kyuhyun. -_-_

Jaejoong merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh kedua twins ini, karena siapa yang tidak heran bertemu dengan namja yang memakai baju perang disini.

"Anu, kalau boleh tahu ngapain Jaejoong-shii memakai baju perang? Emangnya ada cosplay disini? Kalau ada, kostummu terlalu asli untuk disebut cosplay."

"Ini…" Jaejoong tidak bisa menjelaskannya melalui kata-kata, dengan santai dia menjentikan jemarinya dan semua benda perak itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh setelan baju seragam yang dipakainya tadi pagi.

"Whoa! Keren sekali!" ucap Young Min dan Kwang Min yang berdecak kagum.

"Kalian tidak merasa takut? Tidak heran, kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Takut? Kenapa harus? Aku pernah melihat yang paling menakutkan daripada ini!" ucap Kwang Min yang semangat membara seolah-olah ada yang lebih menakutkan ketimbang melihat namaj yang bisa merubah pakaiannya.

"Apa kau bukan berasal dari dunia ini?" tanya Young Min yang juga kagum.

"Ne, nama asliku adalah Hero, ketika aku masih menyandang gelar General of Crusaders…" jelas Jaejoong.

"Awesomeeee!" ucap keduanya.

"Aku harus pergi, senang bekenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Jaejoong yang berjalan pergi namun kedua tangannya dipeluk erat oleh kedua kembar itu.

"Tunggu! Kami ingin ikut denganmu!" ucap twins itu.

"Tapi aku baru mengenal kalian dan aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu, jadikan kami dongsaeng-mu~" rengek Kwang Min.

"Ne, ne~" sahut Young Min.

"Tapi…apa orang tua kalian tidak kahwatir nantinya?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa ngak enak dengan pemandangan dimana dua namja ini memeluk dirinya.

"Appa dan Umma kami sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing sedangkan, sepupu kami Sungmin hyung lagi pacaran dan si Duckbutt itu belum pulang-pulang." Jawab mereka.

Kruyuuuk

Dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang memasak untuk makan malam, eoh?

"Haaa…arrasso…" Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membawa kedua namja yang dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng memasuki penthouse-nya yang berada di lantai tertinggi di apartementnya.

"Kereeen!" ucap keduanya saat melihat ruangan Jaejoong dan perabotannya yang serba putih.

"Apanya yang keren?" tanya Jaejoong membuatkan mereka makanan dan minuman.

"Karena kau adalah malaikat perang yang tinggal di dunia manusia untuk memberantas mahluk-mahluk jahat di luar sana, kan?" ucap Young Min.

"Kau seperti karakter dalam game-ku, seperti game dimana 4 malapetaka akan datang ke bumi untuk mengalahkan the fallen angel~" ucap Kwang Min.

"Terlebih lagi kau ini namja yang cantik, cocok dengan imej malaikat!" puji Young Min disertai anggukan Kwang Min.

Semburat malu terlintas di pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Belum pernah ada yang memujiku seperti itu." Ucapnya.

Wajar saja, sebagai –mantan- yeoja tentu sangant senang kalau ada yang memujinya.

"Hem? Memangnya ada yang menyebut Noona tidak cantik?! Apa mereka udah gila!" berang young Min kesal.

"Noona? Aku ini namja seharusnya panggilanku hyung." Kata Jaejoong yang bingung dengan penggunaan kata-kata hangul versi Young Min dan Kwang Min.

Memang Jaejoong akui, pertama kali dia menginjakan kakinya di korea selatan ini. Dia belum mengerti dengan bahasa mereka yang makin modern dan pakaian mereka yang tidak seperti di jaman Joseon, jaman yang pernah dia masuki saat berada dalam misi.

Dan scenario terburuknya, dia berubah gender dari yeoja tulen berubah menjadi namja!

Butuh 1 tahun baginya untuk mengerti bahasa mereka dan kalau kalian bertanya dari mana kekayaan Jaejoong berasal? Dia pernah menolong seorang ahjusshi yang ternyata adalah seorang millionare kedua setelah perusahaan Jung Corp.

Dan namanya diganti dengan marga 'Kim' agar orang-orang dapat mengenalnya, secara resmi dia menjadi anak angkat ahjusshi itu dan mereka masih saling kontak satu sama lain.

"Aniii...Jaejoong lebih cocok dipanggil Noona ketimbang Hyung." Ucap Kwang Min.

"Terserah kalian, deh…aku Cuma bisa menyediahkan steak disini." Ucap Jaejoong yang dari sananya terbiasa memakan masakan barat dijamannya.

"Yeeeey~!" serbu 2Min itu.

"Mian, kalau rasanya tidak en-"

"ENAAAK!"

"Mwo? Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Bener sekali, coba saja!" ucap Kwang Min.

Jaejoong pun mencoba potongan daging itu.

Jinja, seumur hidup selama Jaejoong -Hero- masih di dunia chronos, dirinya sekalipun tidak pernah bergelut di dalam dapur atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dirinya yang sibuk dengan kemiliteran membuat Suzy yang melakukan pekerjaan itu.

Mungkin inikah yang disebut dengan 'bakat alami'?

"Noona! Kalau kau butuh apa-apa bilang saja pada kami." Ucap Young Min semangat.

"Ne, mulai besok aku akan memasuki SM Academy, karena Appa-ku yang memintanya."

"SM Academy?! Kami juga bersekolah disana! Semoga kita ketemu nantinya!" ucap Kwang Min tak kalah antusias dengan Young Min.

"Ne, kalau ketemu, kami akan mengajak Jaejoong noona tour bersama dan kita makan-makan bareng~"

"Ne"

Akhirnya, ketiga namja itu menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti keluarga kecil.

* * *

"YA! Kalian pikir ini jam berapa?! Pulang sudah jam segini?!" bentak namja cantik dengan berseragam SM dan namja imut dengan seragam yang sama sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Sungmin hyung dan Junsu hyung… mian, kemarin kami menginap di rumah teman." ucap keduanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Kalau kalian mau menginap, kenapa ngak telepon aku atau ahjusshi?" tanya Junsu yang meminum coklat panasnya.

"baterai kami low-bat…"

"Aissh…sudahlah makan dulu, hampir saja ahjusshi sakit jantung karena kalian berdua tidak pulang-pulang, kalau bukan aku dan Junsu berbohong." Omel Sungmin yang merupakan sepupu tertua Junsu dan 2Min.

_Nama : Lee Sungmin, anak dari pemain Cello dan pelukis terkenal, Ibunya adalah saudara sulung dari keluarga Jo, namun mengikuti marga suaminy, Ibu Junsu adalah anak kedua yang mengikuti marga suaminya, dan ayah 2Min adalah anak ketiga yang memakai marga 'Jo'._

_Umur : 18 _

_Kelas : 3-4A_

_Keahlian : melukis dan bermain music cello._

_Kekurangan : maniak pink, hingga semua kamarnya bercorakan pink.(saat ini dia dan Junsu dititipkan oleh umma mereka dirumah Keluarga Jo karena pekerjaan mereka.)_

"Katakan padaku, kalian menginap dirumah siapa?" tanya Sungmin yang menuangkan susu strawberinya kedalam serealnya.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, namja yang cantik, kemarin dia membantu kami mencari Jiji yang kabur karena mengejarmu, hyung. Saat ini Jiji bersama dengan Jaejoong." Lapor Kwang Min yang akhirnya sadar arti tatapan horror dari Young Min.

"Mwo?! Jiji menghilang katamu dan kalian menitipkannya pada orang lain?!" teriak Sungmin histeris.

"Aissh, pabboya! Lihat, gara-gara mulut embermu itu, Sungmin hyung akan memenggal kepala kita!" bisik Young Min ke telinga Kwang Min, yang lebih tepatnya berupa teriakan kearah telinagnya.

"Kalian ini, dasar Twins Monster! Bisa-bisanya kalian menghilangkan Jiji!"

TING TONG

"Nugu?" tanya Junsu yang kemudian melihat maid dengan semburat pink di pipinya, nampaknya sedang ber-blushing ria.

"A-anu…Tuan Jo, ada namja yang mencari kalian berdua." Ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Nuguya?" ucap kedua Min itu secara berbarengan.

"Yang punya tamu, kalian. Kok, malah bertanya balik?" tanya Junsu heran.

Si kembar itu pun menghambur menuju ruang tamu sambil berterima kasih pada tamu yang datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari amukan ratu pinky.

Namun, ketika mereka menuju ke ruang tamu, senyum mereka kembali merekah karena mereka bertemu dengan sosok yang mereka temui kemarin plus, dia membawa Jiji bersamanya.

"Jaejooooong noooonaaa~!" hambur mereka berdua kearah namja cantik yang memakai seragam yang berbeda dari mereka.

Dia memakai blazer biru muda dengan celana putih, terdapat dasi putih berbentuk pita besar dengan symbol sekolah lain di depan saku blazernya, membuat kesan imut di namja cantik itu.

"Nugu?" ucap Sungmin yang ikut menuju ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Jiji dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Jiji-ah?" ucapnya.

"Ah, mian…ini kucingmu, ya? Kemarin dia lari ke taman dan kebetulan aku ada disana, lalu bertemu dengan sepupumu. Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucap Jaejoong ramah.

"Omo, ngak apa-apa, kok. Jaejoong-sshi…apakah si kembar ini merepotkanmu?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung berubah sifat 360 derajat dengan senyum sejuta watt, biaanya kalau liat namja cantik dirinya langsung berubah drastic!

"Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Siapa ini? " tanya Junsu yang membawa tasnya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Kim Jaejoong Imnida." Ucap Jaejoong senyum.

"Kim Junsu imnida…marga kita sama. Kalau aku tidak salah, jangan-jangan kamu 'Kim' dari keluarga billioner itu, ya?" tanya Junsu antusias.

"Ne."

"Mwo?! Berarti kamu penerus dari salah satu 3-keluarga billionare setelah Jung corp yang mendapat peringkat pertama?" ucap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Aku anak angkat Kim Min Joong, beliau pernah kutolong ketika dia diserang oleh bandit."

"Omo, keren sekali. Seperti di film-film yang sering kutonton." Ucap suara yang membuat Junsu dan yang lainnya menoleh kebelakang.

"Changmin-ah? Ngapain kau kesini?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku kesini mau mengantarkan kaset film untuk calon penerusku, Kwang Min." ucap Changmin mantap.

"Kaset apa? The Expendables?!" ucap Kwang Min berbinar-binar.

"Ne, ibuku'kan aktris, wajar dia mendapatkan kasetnya sebelum dijual di pasaran." Junsu cuma bisa memutar bola matanya ketika dua evil magnae ini berkumpul.

"Omonna, udah jam setengah sembilan. Sekolah'kan mulainya jam sembilan tepat. Jaejoongie, kamu mau ikut? Aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah." Ucap Sungmin yang mengambil tasnya dan berjalan bersama Jaejoong menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi telat, eoh?" sindir Boa yang menyetir mobilnya udah bosan dengan kelakuan Yunho yang menguap terus selama perjalanan.

"Hoammm…kali ini aku tidak bisa tidur, diamlah noona." Kata Yunho yang mengucek matanya, karena semalaman dia tidak bisa menutup matanya, terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuat kepalanya tidak bisa menampung semuanya dalam satu hari.

"Ne, kau pulang bareng dengan genkmu dan kau menolong Sue Ji, yeoja yang diganggu oleh monster aneh berwarna item-item, begitu?" ejek Boa.

"Kan' sudah kubilang, monster berkepala hydra dengan topeng-topeng abstrak di tiap-tiap mukanya." Ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

"Waaay, too much information." Balas Boa dengan malas namun mukanya terlihat serius.

Yunho hanya mengeleng kepalanya kesal karena ucapannya tidak ditanggapi oleh noona-nya.

Ketika mobil lamborghini putih milik Boa berpapasan dengan mobil sport berwarna pink, dia bersiul kagum.

"Suiiit~ that's a cute car." Ucapnya kagum dan dia melihat sepasang namja cantik yang keluar dari mobil sport itu.

"Omonna, mereka berdua cantik." Pujinya, Yunho yang awalnya malas melihat karena, dia mengenali pemilik mobil pink itu adalah Sungmin, sepupu Junsu dan pacarnya Kyuhyun.

Namun, dia tidak mengenali namja yang memakai blazer biru muda itu.

"Anak baru, eoh?" tanya Boa yang juga belum mengenali namja ber-blazer biru itu.

.

.

.

Yunho berlari kencang sambil merapalkan mantra-mantra jitunya setiap hari "Aku tidak terlambat, aku tidak terlambat, aku tidak terlambat, aku…oh shit, Aku terlambat!"

Brak

"Ya! Murid kelas 2-3, ngapain kamu ke kelas 3-3A, eoh?" bentak Jang Songsaenim kearah Yunho yang baru menyadari dia salah kelas dan seisi kelas menertawakannya.

"Mianhae, Jang Songsaenim." Tunduk Yunho yang kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan bermaksud untuk beranjak pergi.

Namun, ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya sosok namja cantik yang ditemuinya di parkiran.

'Wa-wajah itu!'

_Nama : Kim Jaejoong (Hero) anak angkat dari Kim Min Joong, billionare yang hidup sendiri._

_Umur : 18, disamarkan olehnya karena umurnya sudah berabad-abad(bayangin deh setiap 800 sekali muncul ke dunia manusia.)_

_Kelas : 3-3A_

_Keahlian : bermain pedang dan memasak._

_Kekurangan : ?_

Yunho hanya bisa beranjak pergi sambil berpikir keras kenapa namja secantik itu menatapnya tajam, seolah-olah mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat.

Namun yang jelas dia yakin 100% kalau namja cantik itu adalah yeoja yang selalu didalam mimpinya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!" ucapnya kesenangan sendiri.

* * *

"Ya! Kalian sudah melihat murid pindahan dari luar negeri itu?" Ucap Yoochun yang saat ini berada di café Cassie, dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kim Jaejoong? Aku sudah bertemu dengannya sebelum ke sekolah. Omonna, dia cantik sekali." Ucap Junsu yang juga tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah Hyung, kali ini ada namja yang memiliki jenis setipe denganmu." Ucap Changmin yang tengah memakan sandwich-nya.

"Maksud 'lo?!" tanya Junsu kesal.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia tidak sedang mendengarkan obrolan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Sehebat itukah Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya malas.

"Omo? Aku dengar Jaejoong itu pintar, loh. Kata Sungmin, dia bisa menjawab soal yang diberikan Songsaenim padahal soal itukan khusus anak-anak perkuliahan tingkat tinggi." Jawab Junsu.

"Mwo? Dasar Jang Dong Gun itu, selalu saja menguji kepintaran anak-anak baru, aku jadi ingat dimana aku pindah dari JYP Academy." Ucap Changmin kesal karena mengingat masa lalu.

"Ah, bukan Cuma anak baru, kami yang pertama kali memasuki kelas 1 saja, ditanyai pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas cuma dia aja yang tahu!" kata Yoochun mengaduk minumannya.

Kim Jaejoong itu, Kim Jaejoong ini! Yunho jadi kesal sendiri, pasalnya dia bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang membaca di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

-Flashback(Yunho POV)-

Sialan, si Jang Dong Gun itu! Marah-marahan melulu kearahku dan terlebih lagi membuatku malu didepan murid pindahan yang jelas-jelas adalah yeoja yang didalam mimpiku!

Aku yakin sekali, mata doe-nya yang imut, bibir cherry-nya yang sekseh dan rambut hitam walaupun didalam mimpiku warna rambutnya silver, sih.

Aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan.

Saat itu, aku sedang mencari buku tentang manajemen keuangan dan tak sengaja aku melihatnya membaca buku sejarah eropa, namun yang aneh aku tidak pernah melihat buku seperti sebelumnya.

Karena, warnanya yang merah kecoklatan, buku itu terlihat sudah tua dan berabad-abad dan terahkir aku melihat betapa tebalnya halaman buku itu!

"Aigoo! Buku macam apa itu." Desisku pelan namun dapat didengar oleh namja cantik itu karena saat ini aku berada dibelakang punggungnya yang sedang sibuk membaca di meja belajar khusus perpustakaan.

Bodoh memang, jadi jangan mengataiku bodoh! Aku tahu, kok!

Dengan cepat dia tolehkan kepalanya kearahku yang tertegun dengan kecantikannya yang tidak pudar itu.

Alisnya bertaut kesal melihat ke-ekstensianku, seolah-olah aku orang terahkir yang ingin dilihatnya dimuka bumi ini.

Lebay memang, tapi seperti itulah keadaannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dingin membuatku membatu.

CTARRR

Apa yang kulakukan disini? Tentu saja mencari bukulah masa' mencari Umma-ku? Tapi, salahku juga sih. Ini'kan daerah bagian sejarah negara-negara, bukan perekonomian.

"A-aku…"

"Lebih baik, aku pergi saja. Disini tidak nyaman kalau ada kau, Jung Yunho." Ucapnya pedas dan berlalu dengan buku tua itu masih menempel setia di tangannya, meninggalkanku yang masih tergangga kaget.

Baru kali ini ada yang berani berlalu dariku tanpa mengatakan kata-kata yang manis dan sopan kearahku.

Semua penghuni sekolah ini sudah mengetahui statusku sebagai anak dari 3 billioner terkenal di sini, wajar saja semua segan padaku.

Tapi, namja tadi itu…dia tidak peduli denganku, seolah-olah aku tidak sepadan dengannya yang sudah internasional itu.

Aku tiba-tiba kehilangan semangat untuk belajar, karena seseorang sudah mematahkan semangatku.

-End Flashback(Yunho POV)-

.

.

.

Yunho memikirkan wajah Jaejoong yang sedang marah kearahnya, dia memperhatikan mata doe itu memicing waspada, alisnya yang bertaut kesal dan bibir cherry yang terbuka untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas itu masih tersimpan jelas di benaknya.

Namun, hal itu tidak membuatnya kesal melainkan membuat senyumnya mengembang, membuat teman-temannya berhenti bercerita dan melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan aneh sekaligus jijik.

Seolah-olah Jung Yunho menjadi seseorang yang mesum saat ini.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Kau bertemu dengan waria ganjen di jalanan dan kau langsung jatuh cinta lalu berniat menikahinya setelah lulus nanti?" tanya Changmin asal namun sukses besar membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Bwahahahahahahah~!" tawa Yoochun dan Junsu kegirangan dengan ucapan Changmin.

"Ya! Sembarangan saja kau! Aku sedang berpikir lain, tauk!" ucap Yunho yang melemparkan tatapan membunuh kearah namja yang saat ini berpose mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Oh, ya? Yeoja yang selalu didalam mimpimu itu?" tanya Yoochun yang mengetahui alasan Yunho sering telat sekolah.

Yunho menggeleng kepalanya, namun Yoochun ada sedikit benarnya namun, sosok itu sekarang menjelma menjadi namja cantik berwatak judes yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu waria ganjen jalanan yang kubicarakan tadi?" tanya Changmin asal(lagi).

"Bukan!" bentak Yunho frustasi ingin menjambak rambut Changmin.

"Ya! Lihat, itu bukannya Kim Jaejoong?" tunjuk Yoochun yang menunjuk kaca luar café dan mengarah kearah Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan kearah lamborghini berwarna silver.

"Kurasa dia baru pulang dari café Elf…" ucap Junsu.

"Dia mau kemana?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba tanpa ada hujan ataupun angin.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau meng-deklarasikan dirimu sebagai stalker-nya Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Changmin masih melihat betapa kerennya mobil itu kalau ditaruh dikepala Yunho.

"Sedari tadi…aku'kan cuma bertanya." Balas Yunho.

"Gimana? Mau diikuti, nih?" tanya Yoochun dengan nada usil.

* * *

Hari menjelang malam dan mobil mercedes hitam milik Yoochun melesat mengikuti lambrhogini silver yang saat ini berada didepan.

"Yunho, aku'kan cuma bercanda gih…masa' kamu ambil serius, sih?" ucap Yoochun yang menyetir.

Yup, mereka pun membuntuti Kim Jaejoong yang memberhentikan mobilnya di jalanan dan melesat keluar menuju kehutan.

"Mau apa dia kehutan malam-malam begini?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Ya! Kajja…" ucap Yunho yang membuka pintu mobil Yoochun.

"Mwo? Kau mau ikut kesana juga?" tanya Junsu tidak percaya.

"Aku cuma penasaran aja." Ucap Yunho.

"Aish, ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan!" gerutu Yoochun yang juga membuka pintu mobilnya dan disusul oleh kedua namja di kursi belakang.

"Jinjja, Cuma sebentar saja setelah itu kita pulang, arra?" ucap Changmin.

"Ne, ne…"

"Tapi, buat apa kita mengikuti Jaejoong? Dia mungkin sedang bertemu dengan seseorang, pacarnya mungkin?" ucap Junsu dan sukses membuat Hati Yunho meringis mendengar kalau Jaejoong mempunyai kekasih.

"Apa mungkin mereka bertemu di tempat seperti ini, Su-ie? Kurasa hutan bukan tempat yang cocok untuk saling ketemuan." tanya Yoochun.

"Iya juga, sih."

"Ya! Kalian dengar suara itu?" ucap Changmin yang menunjuk kearah semak-semak.

YuYoJu pun melihat kearah jemari Changmin menunjuk.

"Kajja." Ajak Yunho.

Srek srek

"What the-"

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menelusuri hutan dan menemukan lapangan yang luas ditengah-tengah hutan itu, tak perlu mencari kesana-kemari.

Targetnya sudah ada didepannya, pria separuh baya yang terlihat jelas bahwa dia tidak dalam kondisi normal, wajahnya membiru pucat dan matanya merah keruh.

"Kau manusia yang membuat perjanjian dengan homunculus, Lee Yun Sun." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada muak.

Tanpa disadarinya keempat namja iseng sedang mengintip pembicaraannya, mereka berempat masih berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang ada didepan mereka.

"Cepat…bunuh aku…aku…a-aku sudah tidak ta-tahan…lagi…" Lirih pak tua itu.

"Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu, tidak ada manusia yang bisa tahan godaan dari homunculus setelah terikat perjanjian kegelapan." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan pedang besar yang di sarungnya.

'Sudah terlambat Hero, General of Crusader…' suara pak tua itu berubah menjadi parau dan mendung, membuat atmosfernya tambah memburuk.

Angin-angin mulai riuh berhembus membuat dedaunan yang berguguran terbang keudara dan langit yang hitam telah dipenuhi oleh awan kelabu yang mulai mengeluarkan kilat.

"Cih, transformasi terahkir, eoh?" ucap Jaejoong bersiaga satu, saat homunculus berbentuk kupu-kupu dengan corak berbentuk mata di setiap sayapnya, terdapat topeng berbentuk abstrak diwajahnya.

Dengan jentikan jemarinya, Jaejoong mengubah seragamnya menjadi pakaian tempurnya,pakaian yang dipakainya saat menolong Suzy dkk.

.

.

.

"Gasp! Di-dia yeoja yang menolong kita kemarin malam!" bisik Junsu kaget.

"Kim Jaejoong adalah ksatria misterius itu?" bisik Yunho tidak percaya.

"Tunggu, tunggu…jadi, Kim Jaejoong adalah yeoja? Eh?" simpul Yoochun.

"Atau yeoja itu adalah namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong? Tapi…" ucap Changmin pusing dengan kata-katanya.

"This is weird…" ucap mereka berempat dan mereka kembali mengintip lagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dengan cepat menyerang homunculus berbentuk kupu-kupu raksasa itu namun, homunculus itu mengepakan sayapnya dan membuat Jaejoong terorong kebelakang.

"Ukh…" ucapnya saat terjatuh tersungkur ditanah berumput itu.

Sekali lagi kupu-kupu itu mengepakan sayapnya dan kali ini dia mengeluarkan serbuk berwarna keemasan, Jaejoong yang menyadarinya langsung menutup hidungnya.

"Cih, serbuk beracun!" ucapnya sambil menahan nafas.

Yunho dkk yang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong dengan cepat menutup indra penciuman mereka.

'_Serbuk ini dapat meleburkan apapun yang disentuhnya bahkan baju perangmu itu…!_'

Jaejoong menyadarinya ketika perak pelindung bahunya mengikis sedikit "Cih." Jaejoong berdecak kesal.

"Haaa! Holy shield." Ucap Jaejoong yang merepelkan mantra pelindung disekitarnya, perisai berbentuk bola melindungi dirinya, memungkinkan Jaejoong menyerang balik.

"You're finished!" ucap Jaejoong kearah kepala Kupu-kupu itu.

Slam!

Dan sukses membelah dua tubuh homunculus itu, darah merah kehitaman mengucur deras dari mahluk hitam itu.

Membuat sekilas hujan darah yang membasahi tubuh pucat Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu menghela nafas.

"Aku perlu mandi berat seka-?! Siapa disitu, keluarlah?!" ucapnya yang menyadari ada hawa kehidupan di belakang semak-semak.

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat jantung keempat namja yang saat ini masih bersembunyi berdegup kencang.

"Okay, here it goes!" ucap mereka berempat, agar mereka keluar bersamaan dan jika ada sedikit keberuntungan, Jaejoong tidak akan menjadikan mereka sebagai target latihan.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : bagaimana? Anehkah? Atau makin buruk? Mohon jangan jadi silent reader dan jangan di-flame.


	3. Chapter 02 : A Memoriable Kiss

The Knight of Time

By :

Song Hyun In

Disclaimer :

They (DBSK and others) are not mine.

Warning :

Boysxboys, Slight Transgender, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Dll

Cast :

Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other cast.

Genre :

Romance/Humor, School activity, adventure, Action, Supranatural, Slight Chara's death (In the past) and drama.

Pairing:

YunJae

Yoosu

MinFood (="=)

Enjoy then.

.

.

.

The Knight of Time

Previously on chap 01 :

_Membuat sekilas hujan darah yang membasahi tubuh pucat Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu menghela nafas._

"_Aku perlu mandi berat seka-?! Siapa disitu, keluarlah?!" ucapnya yang menyadari ada hawa kehidupan di belakang semak-semak._

_Ucapan Jaejoong membuat jantung keempat namja yang saat ini masih bersembunyi berdegup kencang._

"_Okay, here it goes!" ucap mereka berempat, agar mereka keluar bersamaan dan jika ada sedikit keberuntungan, Jaejoong tidak akan menjadikan mereka sebagai target latihan._

.

.

.

Sebelum Yunho dkk bergegas keluar sambil menerima takdir mereka untuk menjadi karung sasak tinju Jaejoong…

Srek srek

"Jae nooooonaaaa~!" teriak dua namja kembar yang terlihat lebih muda ketimbang Jajeoong sambil berlari dan memeluk namja yang bercipratkan darah monster yang barusan ditebasnya.

"Kwang Min? Young Min? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucap Jaejoong kaget karena jatuh tersungkur ditindih oleh 2Min.

"Kau kereeeeen sekali tadi!" puji Kwang Min bagaikan melihat idola terkenal, rupanya anak ini bersama dengan kembarannya membuntuti Jaejoong sedari tadi.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya ketika namja kecil ini menindihnya, kalau dia yeoja mungkin saja Jaejoong akan merasa malu karena hal seperti itu tidaklah lazim didunianya.

"Kwang Min…bisakah kau minggir? Kau agak berat…" pinta Jaejoong yang mendorong kepala Kwang Min yang masih mengelus-elus dada bidang Jaejoong agar dia bisa berdiri, sementara Young Min masih bisa menahan diri (?)

"Ehehehe…mian." Ucap Kwang Min yang berdiri dari tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

"Kalian ini…seperti anak anjing yang lagi kepanasan saja…" ucap Jaejoong yang menancapkan pedang excaliburnya ke tanah yang dipijaknya.

.

.

.

"2Min?! kenapa mereka ada disini?" bisik Changmin kaget.

"Apa mereka saling mengenal?" tanya Yoochun heran.

"Ah! Mereka berdua yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong, seingatku mereka bilang kalau mereka menginap di rumah Jaejoong setelah menemukan Jiji…" ucap Junsu yang barusan ingat kejadian tadi pagi, dimana kedua Jo itu pulang kepagian dan beralasan menginap di rumah teman mereka yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong.

Yeoja err…atau namja yang menolong mereka semua kemarin malam.

"Benarkah? Apakah mereka bertemu setelah Jaejoong Sunbae menolong kita pada malam itu?" tanya Changmin.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja benar…" ucap Junsu tidak yakin.

"Dengar…aku ngak peduli'kek. Yang penting kita kabur dulu sebelum-?!" ucap Yoochun yang heran melihat Yunho yang masih diam melihat adegan Kwang Min yang tadi menindih Jaejoong dan bisa kita lihat aura membunuh mengelilingi Yunho.

"What's with him?" tanya Junsu.

"Who know's? Gegar otak'palingan?" jawab Yoochun yang mengendap-endap keluar, menuju mobilnya diparkir.

"Pabbo! Cepatlah sadar sebelum kita ketahuan!" desis Changmin sambil menyeret kaki Yunho sehingga kepala namja bermarga Jung itu mebentur tanah yang dipijaknya. Sakit memang tapi, Changmin tidak peduli karena, nyawa beruang sipit ini akan terancam kalau tidak dibeginikan(?)

Entah keberuntungan macam apakah yang meliputi empat namja itu, sehingga kepala mereka masih terbenam di leher mereka.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat parah hari ini?" tanya Boa kaget melihat keadaan dongsaeng-nya yang baru turun dari tangga dan segera duduk di kursi dengan wajah mengantuk, rambut coklatnya tertata tidak rapi.

"Aku hanya kecapaian saja…" jawab Yunho lesu. Boa hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Ada masalah dengan sekolahmu?" selidik Boa, memainkan sereal yang di dalam mangkuknya.

"Ani…" jawab Yunho yang menusuk saladnya dengan garpu lalu, menyuapkan sayuran segar itu ke mulut berbentuk hatinya.

Boa menghela nafas. Memang, Yunho sulit dibujuks untuk menceritakan masalahnya baik bersifat pribadi maupun yang non-pribadi.

Mau bagaimana lagi? begitulah Yunho, selalu berusaha untuk memecahkan sendiri masalahnya tanpa membiarkan dirinya dibantu siapapun.

"Terserahmu saja. Kalau kau ada masalah, jangan ragu untuk menceritakannya padaku, arra?" ucap Boa dengan tenang tapi matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia tengah serius memperhatikan Yunho.

"Arra, arra." Jawab Yunho malas.

'_Apa Yunho bertemu dengan Dia? Kuharap iya, karena yeoja kaku itu tidak menyadari ada perasaan seseorang kepadanya dan plus, aku ingin tahu seperti apakah rupanya sekarang? Makin cantik? Atau makin beringas? Hahaha…'_

Entah kenapa bibir Boa tersunggingkan senyuman yang penuh arti lebih dari satu.

Entah siapakah orang yang dimaksud Boa?

"Noona…aku sudah selesai makan." Ucap Yunho yang menyudahi sarapannya, membuat Boa menghentikan lamunannya.

"Ah, ne…kajja!" ucap Boa mengambil kunci mobilnya dengan gantungan berbentuk separuh sayap putih yang sederhana.

.

.

.

"Aku ada pelatihan di gedung Shinki dan akan kujemput kau sekitar jam 6." Ucap Boa yang mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil, menghadap Yunho yang menenteng tasnya.

"Ne." jawab Yunho singkat.

"Jangan lupa, tunggu aku didepan gerbang ini, arra?" ucap Boa mengingatkan.

"Arraso." Ucap Yunho yang melongoskan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju gedung SM.

Entah kenapa langkah Yunho terasa berat ketika memasuki corridor sekolah, bayangan dimana 2Min yang terus bergelayut manja pada Jaejoong dan nampaknya namja cantik itu tidak menggubris skin-ship antara dia dengan si kembar Jo itu.

Namun sialnya, pikiran Yunho semakin berkecamuk.

Saat Yunho berbelok kearah kanan, dia melihat namja cantik yang menjadi sumber permasalahannya tengah berbicara dengan wanita, nampaknya wanita itu seorang songsaenim dan dia tengah tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih telah membantu membawakan buku-buku ini, Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Songsaenim.

"Tidak apa-apa, kesinikan buku-buku itu songsaenim." Pinta Jaejoong halus, sambil mengambil separuh buku lagi dari tangan gurunya.

Dimata orang normal manapun, terlihat Kim Jaejoong tengah bersikap sopan layaknya murid kepada guru.

Tapi, terlihat dimata Yunho, kalau Jaejoong tengah menggoda songsaenim-nya (Yunho : teganya kau, Boo! T^T)

"Kim Jaejoong mian, kemarin aku meminta Jang-sshi yang mengenalkanmu didepan teman barumu." Ucap songsaenim yang Yunho kenal dengan nama, Yoo In Na.

"Tidak masalah songsaenim, saya mengerti kalau anda memiliki banyak pekerjaan sehingga sulit meluangkan waktu anda untuk mengenalkan saya." Ucap Jaejoong sopan.

"Dan nilai-nilaimu saat di Jepang dan di SM sangat memuaskan! Padahal kau baru saja pindah kesini, tapi banyak rumor tentang kepintaranmu, Aku bangga menjadi wali kelasmu." Ucap Yoo songsaenim tersenyum ramah, wajah cantiknya bersinar.

"Saya hanya melakukan apa yang saya bisa semaksimal mungkin dan justru saya yang bangga karena, anda yang menjadi wali kelas saya." Ucap Jaejoong memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya dengan punggung tangannya yang menutup setengah wajahnya.

"Ah, bisa saja. Apakah di sekolahmu dulu diajarkan untuk bersikap manis seperti ini?" Ucap Yoo songsaenim tengah memegang kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

Jaejoong terus tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menatap garang kearah guru dan murid 'kebanggaannya' itu.

"Urgh…" geramnya sambil mengambil rute lain dan dilihat oleh kedua orang yang tengah berbicara itu dengan pandangan 'Kenapa dia?'

Yunho tidak menyukai kedekatan Jaejoong dengan orang lain, menurutnya sudah sepantasnya seorang Kim Jaejoong bersama dengannya.

Wait!

Darimana Yunho memikirkan hal seperti itu? Maksudku, ayolah namja cantik itu bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajah Yunho, seolah dia sedang menghindari sebuah wabah dan wabah itu adalah Jung Yunho.

Dan plus, dia tidak GAY!

'_No, I can't be a Gay! Or…am i?'_

"ARRRGH! AKU BISA GILA!" erang Yunho membahana seluruh corridor, membuat Jang songsaenim menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kelas dan mendelik kearah Yunho.

"Ya! Jung Yunho, kenapa kau berteriak di depan kelasmu? Apa kau sedang masa memberontak, eoh?!" berang Jang Songsaenim kesal.

"Mianhae…" sesal Yunho.

"Cepat masuk dan sebagai hukumanmu sering telat juga berani berteriak didepan kelas, Aku ingin kau menjawab semua soal-soal ini!"

"Ne…" ucap Yunho yang bergegas masuk dan duduk disamping Yoochun, yang selalu menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Psst! Kau telat sekali, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Iya, biasanya kau telat 5 menit, sekarang udah 15 menit." tanya Donghae yang duduk di meja belakang Yunho.

"Ceritanya panjang…" bisik Yunho.

Pukh!

Beberapa map yang berisikan soal-soal yang dijanjikan Jang songsaenim untuk Yunho kerjakan, ditaruh di atas meja Yunho dan Yoochun, sehingga menutupi pandangan mereka ke depan.

"Ini adalah soal-soal yang kuberikan padamu." Ucap songsaenim santai.

"Mwo?!" ucap Yunho dan Yoochun bersamaan, ketika melihat tumpukan map berwarna biru itu. Karena tidak dapat melihat wajah songsaenim tercinta -uhuk- mereka, keduanya melihat dari sisi lain, Yunho dari kanan dan Yoochun dari arah kiri.

"Sebanyak ini songsaenim?" ucap Yunho tidak percaya.

"Ne, waktumu hanya 2 hari untuk menyelesaikannya." Sahut songsaenim itu.

"Mwo? Gila! Meskipun Yunho itu jenius. Tapi 2 hari itu sangat berlebihan." Bela Yoochun tidak terima karena sahabatnya diperlakukan begini oleh Jang Dong Gun, guru matematika ter-killer seantero.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok saja, Kumpulkan sebelum pelajaran dimulai!" ucap songsaenim yang berlalu dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Membuat Yunho menatap tajam kearah Yoochun.

"Mian." Sesal Yoochun.

.

.

.

"Mianhae, Noona. Aku akan pulang terlambat, ada beberapa tugas yang membuatku terjebak di perpustakaan untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Yunho yang sedang menelepon Boa, yang saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah dongsaeng-nya.

"_Oh, ya sudah. Aku akan langsung menuju ke rumah kalau begitu, jangan pulang terlalu larut, arrasso?_" ucap Boa yang berada di seberang telepon.

"Ne." ucap Yunho yang menutup teleponnya, saat ini dia berada di perpustakaan.

Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, dan dia harus menyelesaikan soal-soal yang diberikan guru killer itu setidaknya setengah dari soal matematika ini.

Berkat bantuan Sue Ji yang mengerjakan bagian calculus sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongnya, Setidaknya Yunho bisa bernafas lega.

Dia terus bergelut dengan soal-soal yang lumayan sukar untuk dijawabnya, tanpa disadarinya sosok namja cantik yang ditemuinya di corridor datang untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya.

"Aish…Jang sialan! Aku jadi stress kalau mengerjakan soal khusus anak kuliahan begini!" ucap Yunho yang mencengkram rambut coklatnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau…" ucap suara halus namun tajam yang dikenal oleh Yunho, membuat namja Jung bermata sipit itu mengadahkan kepalanya kedepan.

.

.

.

-Yunho POV-

"Lagi-lagi kau…" panggilan yang terasa familiar, membuatku tanpa sadar mendongkakan kepalaku kedepan.

Melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong, yang saat ini menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dada, membuat kesan sexy dan anggun dimataku.

Mata doenya menatapku secara intens dan bibir cherry yang mengkilat itu membuatku ingin segera mengecupnya sekarang juga, aku berpikir seperti apa kulitnya yang terbalutkan kemeja itu jika dia berada di ranja-!

Wait, whuts?!

PLAK! Aku menampar pipiku secara batin tentunya, kalau aku melakukannya didunia nyata makan namja ini pasti berpikir yang bukan-bukan, membuatku sadar apa yang kupikirkan!

Apa aku baru saja memikirkan Jaejoong secara seksual? Se-yadong itukah diriku?

"Jaejoong…" ucapku.

"Panggil aku Sunbae, dongsaeng." Jawabnya datar, membuatku menggerenyitkan dahiku tidak suka. Dia melihat lembaran hvs yang sedang kukerjakan saat ini.

"Tugas, eoh?" tanyanya tapi lebih tepatnya sebuah pernyataan.

"Ne." jawabku.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas menyiratkan kalau dia sedang bosan dan ingin segera pergi dariku tetapi ada yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya, seolah-olah ada yang menahannya untuk di sini, mungkin karena buku biru yang sudah usang itu.

Bukannya, buku itu berwarna merah?

Aneh…

"Heh, kalau begitu kubiarkan kau sendirian saja." Ucapnya sambil duduk di bangku yang berhadapan denganku.

Hatiku merasa sedikit tidak karuan, hatiku berkecamuk antara ingin kecewa dan senang.

Aku merasa kecewa karena dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan aku bermesraan dengan soal-soal ini tanpa membantuku sama sekali dan kedua, aku merasa senang karena dia duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh letaknya, yaitu di hadapanku!

Sekitar setengah jam, aku masih bertarung dengan soal-soal laknat yang sebenarnya ngak pernah ada jawabannya, mana ada rumus cara membagi badan beruang dengan badan gajah! Paling-paling si Jang sialan itu sembarangan saja membuat soal ini!

Pelajaran terahkir kali ini adalah, sejarah.

Aku paling benci sejarah! Karena buat apa'sih kita perlu mengingat sejarah-sejarah dimana, yang kaya juga kuat berkuasa sedangkan yang lemah? Stand no chance.

Jadi keingat film "The Return of Iljimae" aja!

Ngak tahu pribahasa yang berlalu biarlah berlalu dari Macabeth?

Mataku tertuju dengan soal sejarah yang bertuliskan 'Knight of Chronos' sukses membuatku tersenyum mengejek dengan judulnya, Ksatria Chronos katanya? Heh, Tuan Jang Dong Gun ini mengambil cerita dari manhwa(komik) mana'sih? Norak banget!

Kubaca dengan agak keras ketika membaca judul sejarah yang jadul itu "Knight of Chronos, eh?" ucapku begitu dan sukses namja cantik di hadapanku mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata membulat kaget.

Sukses juga membuatku terheran-heran dengan raut wajahnya yang tak bisa kuprediksikan dengan benar.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

-End Yunho POV-

.

.

.

-Jaejoong POV-

Aku mendengus pelan karena sosok yang sedang tak ingin kulihat datang ke perpustakaan ini, aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk merapalkan mantra-mantra dari buku yang kupinjam.

Sudah kedua kalinya, bocah ini menganggu acaraku untuk berlatih sihir. Kemarin ketika aku berhasil menemukan buku _Red of Dragon Tongue_, buku yang menjelaskan secara detail tentang sihir api, bocah ini datang dan mulai berbicara ngelantur.

Sekarang, aku mendapatkan buku _Blue tears of sirens,_ buku usang ini menyangkut tentang segala cara penyembuhan dan elemen air.

Aku mendengar suara kertas halaman yang dibalik oleh namja ini, sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan sejarah.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli namun…

"Knight of Chronos." ucapnya

ketika kata-kata yang sudah lama sekali kembali tergiang di telingaku, aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat ke matanya secara intens tanpa berkedip.

"Kim Sunbae?" tanya Yunho namun, aku mengacuhkannya.

"Kau…tadi kau bilang : Knight of Chronos?" tanyaku sambil melotot kearahnya, mengintimidasi namja sipit ini.

Alis Jung Yunho langsung saja berkedut, aku bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ne…" jawabnya pelan dan bingung.

Akupun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja belajarnya dan melihat soal-soal sejarah itu, pertanyaannya sangatlah sederhana.

'_Siapakah Crudsader terkuat pada tahun 1152 Anno. Domini?'_

Begitulah yang tertulis dalam kertas putih yang kupegang ini, dengan senyuman miris aku menjawabnya.

"Hero Von Archangel." Jawabku.

Yunho mengerenyitkan lagi dahinya ketika mendengar tuturanku, dia mengambil kertas itu dan melihat pertanyaan yang terlontar disitu.

"Jawabanmu aneh, ngak ada di pilihan gandanya." Ucapnya bingung.

"Mwo?" ucapku pelan dan kembali merebut kertas itu dan melihat hanya ada satu pilihan yang cukup familiar yaitu…

"Earl U-Know De Leon." Ucapku lagi dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku tidak mengerti, bukannya namaku tertera didalam sejarah? Kenapa hal itu terjadi? Bukannya aku mempermasalahkan kisahku yang menghadapi homunculus, tapi seolah-olah waktu ada yang salah.

Seolah-olah aku tidak pernah tertulis dalam sejarah.

Aku mencium ada yang salah, dimulai dari seharusnya aku mati karena meledakan diri bersama Satgazh, kenapa aku malah terdampar ke dunia manusia yang sudah sangat berkembang ini? Dan kenapa nama U-Know tertera dalam sejarah? Aku mulai berpikir serius dan terlarut didalamnya, aku tidak menyadari sosok senyuman mesum dari beruang sipit itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk memecahkan kasus ini dan meminta penjelasan yang logis dari Ratu, setelah aku berhasil kembali ke dunia Chronos tentunya.

"Akan kubantu kau mengerjakan soal-soal ini." Ucapku tiba-tiba dan sukses besar membuat namja muda ini terkejut.

"Jinjja?" ucapnya tak percaya, seolah-olah aku bukan berbicara dalam bahasa korea.

"Ne, setelah kerjaan ini selesai aku ingin kau segera angkat kaki dari sini, mengerti?" Ucapku, yang tiba-tiba saja keringat dingin melihat senyuman Jung Yunho, harus kuakui Suzy memiliki selera bagus sekalian yang terburuk.

U-Know yang kukenal sangatlah dewasa dan playboy, sedangkan Jung Yunho yang menjadi cucu buyutnya dari luar terlihat kekanakan namun, sebenarnya dia seorang gentleman. Aku melihat ketika dia melindungi Sue Ji mempertaruhkan dirinya menghadapi homunculus.

Dan aku harus jujur, dia memang tampan.

Tapi, aku ini namja bukan yeoja lagi! aku pernah mendengar kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh Kim Min Joong, appa angkatku. Tentang hubungan sesama yang disubut dengan_ Guy_? _Gai_? atau _Hono_? Entahlah, yang jelas appa angkatku pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Dan dia pernah bilang aku bisa memilih cintaku. Bah! Kim Min Joong, kayak kau tidak tahu saja kalau kau tidak tertarik, yang kuinginkan adalah pulang keduniaku bukan tinggal disini.

Kupikir setidaknya aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih pada bocah ingusan ini dengan cara menolongnya mengerjakan soal-soal ini.

Tapi, aku sadar apa'lah arti dalam 'Menggali liang kuburan sendiri.' -_-

Karena senyuman yang tak kumengerti maksudnya terus mengembang di wajah anak ini.

Aigoo…

-End Jaejoong POV-

.

.

.

-Yunho POV-

Aku terkejut sekaligus senang dengan tawarannya untuk membantu mengerjakan soal-soal ini, apalagi kudengar dari Junsu kalau Jaejoong terkenal karena kejeniusannya.

Ini bisa menjadi keuntungan buatku sekaligus sebagai kesempatan bagiku utnuk mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Kuperhatikan dirinya yang berpindah tempat kearah sampingku, memungkin dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejarah ini.

Tik tok tik tok

Jam perpustakan berdetak secara monoton, mataku melirik sekilas kearah jam besar didepanku yang menunjukan jam 7 malam.

Aigoo, perpustakan ditutup jam 9 malam dan aku masih juga belum menyelesaikan seperempat dari soal buatan Jang sialan itu!

Tapi, kucuri pandang ke arah namja yang saat ini sudah menyelesaikan 50 pertanyaan, alisnya berkedut untuk memastikan pertanyaan dikertasnya, terkadang bibirnya mengerucut sebal namun terlihat manis dan menggiurkan di mataku- oke, aku mulai merasa aneh sekarang!-

Cukup! Jung Yunho, kau bisa jadi gila kalau terus berpikir pevert seperti ini.

"Apa yang kauperhatikan, Jung Yunho?" tanyanya tanpa perlu menoleh kearahku.

Sial, aku ketahuan olehnya!

"Ah, itu anu…"ucapku terbata-bata.

"Haaah…kau ini, belum satupun dari soal ini habis kau kerjakan? Kudengar kau ini jenius? Jangan-jangan itu cuma bualan fansmu yang kurang kerjaan itu." Ucapnya datar dan sedikit menusuk.

"Bisa apa korea kalau banyak remaja masa depan seperti ini? Kujamin negara bahkan orangtuamu sendiri akan merasa kecewa." Ucapnya menusuk lagi.

JLEB!

Aku Cuma terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Aku rasa para petani atau pekerja bahan pangan akan menyesal menyediahkan kebutuhanmu, kau hanya namja manja dimataku." Ucapnya menusuk, bukan lebih tepatnya menikam ke uluh hatiku.

Matanya melirikku dengan tatapan benci dan muak kearahku.

"Kuharap ada yeoja gila yang mau menikah denganmu." Ucapnya sukses membuat diriku mulai emosi, namun aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meninjunya.

Oh, kalau kalian kira dia akan berhenti sampai disini saja, maka jawabanya adalah : BIG NO!

"Ah, bukannya kau suka namja ya? Kudengar dari beberapa yeoja, ada namja dongsaeng-mu yang kau paksa untuk melakukan 'itu'siapa namanya, ya? Kalau tidak salah-"

BRAK

Kuhantamkan tanganku menyentuh meja belajar dan sukses membuat semua lembaran kertas yang kujawab berhamburan di lantai, membuat pengurus perpustakaan melemparkan penggaris besarnya kearahku, maksudnya untuk diam.

"Appo…" ringisku.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus pelan dan memunguti kertas-kertas itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh, segitu saja sudah emosi." Ucapnya memunguti kertas itu.

Memangnya, gara-gara siapa aku jadi seemosi ini, huh?

Aku pun menghela nafas dan membantunya memunguti kertas yang berserakan tadi.

Ketika, aku mencoba mengambil kertas terahkir, tanganku dan tangannya tak sengaja bertubrukan, aku menatap matanya dan dia juga melakukan sebaliknya.

Mata doe-nya seolah-olah menyihirku untuk terus menatap kecantikannya dan bibir cherry itu seolah-olah mengundangku untuk menciumnya.

Dan tanpa kusadari bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibir kenyal dan halus yang hanya bisa kuhayalkan itu.

"Mmmh…" desahnya tertahan.

Dalam waktu 5 menit, kami melepaskan ciuman itu, aku dapat merasakan wajahku seperti kepiting rebus bahkan lebih merah daripada ini.

Aku tidak melihat semburat malu di wajahnya, seolah-olah ciuman tadi itu hanya angin lalu saja. T^T

Kulihat dia mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan kemeja putihnya dan bangkit berdiri, separah itukah ciumanku?

Deng deng deng

Suara jam berdentang menunjukan jam 8 tepat.

"Kau kerjakan sendiri saja, ayo pulang." Ucapnya pergi dan memegang buku berwarna biru usang yang kulihat tadi, dia mulai melesat pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, tega.

Namun, dia menahan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanyanya, membuatku keheranan.

"Eh? Sunbae ingin mengantarkanku pulang?" tanyaku.

"Haaa…kalau kau ingin bermalam disini juga tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu…" ucapnya berjalan pergi dan berhasil membuatku berlari menyusulnya dengan tas yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas jawaban.

"Changkaman, Jaejoong Sunbae!" teriakku.

-End Yunho POV-

.

.

.

"Disini rumahmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang memberhentikan mobil Lamborghini-nya di depan mansion milik keluarga Jung.

"Ne, gomawo Sunbae." Ucap Yunho yang melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Ne, cepatlah pergi, sebelum kau terkena masalah denganku…" ucap Jaejoong dingin dan menunggu Yunho keluar dari mobilnya, namun beberapa detik dia menunggu, tidak ada suara pintu mobil dibuka ataupun pintu yang tertutup.

Jaejoong membalikan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho tengah menatapnya intens.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

"Ne, kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku?"

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak sebentar karena dia masih dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

"…" Jaejoong tidak menjawab tapi memberikan tatapan maut kearah Yunho.

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan, sehingga kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Yunho lagi melupakan perbedaan statusnya yang muda dibawah Jajoong.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jaejoong secara retoris.

Alis Yunho berkedut agak kesal mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu selain di sekolah?" tanya Yunho menahan amarah dan Jaejoong yang tidak mengetahui hal itu, mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Kuharap tidak, kita tidak pernah bertemu. Aku hanya merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanmu itu saja." Jawabnya simple sambil menutup matanya, tak peduli.

Namun hal itu terlihat seperti undangan bagi Yunho, undangan minta dicium!

Dan sukses membuat Yunho melumat mulut seksi itu, sekaligus membuat namja cantik itu terbelalak kaget dan tak sengaja dia membuka mulutnya, membuat lidah Yunho memasuki mulutnya, mengabsen semua gigi milik Jaejoong.

"Mmmpfffthhh…!" desah Jaejoong tertahan karena ciuman panas Yunho, yang entah kenapa sedang in- heat.

Jaejoong berusaha mendorong dada bidang Yunho, Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong, sementara tangan kiri namja bermarga Jung itu tengah memasuki kemeja sekolah Jaejoong, menyentuh kulit pucat milik namja cantik itu.

Dan kilatan mata Jaejoong terlihat tajam yang menyadari betapa tidak senonohnya namja ini, dengan cepat juga kuat dihujamkannya kepalannya menyentuh pipi Yunho.

BUAKH!

"Ugh!"

Tinjuan Jaejoong yang tak pernah berubah kadar(?) kuatnya itu berhasil membuat Yunho termundur sejenak, menghantam pintu mobil Jaejoong dan memegangi pipinya yang berdarah, dia yakin akan bengkak dan lebam pada besok harinya.

"…" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang susah diekspresikan baginya dengan kata-kata sederhana.

Tatapan miliknya itu seolah-olah dia menyukainya, lebih tepatnya dia menyukai tatapan aneh ini ketika diarahkannya kepada Kim Jaejoong.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Aku ini namja bukan yeoja murahan." Ucap Jaejoong yang mengusap bibirnya yang terdapat sedikit saliva karena ciuman panas tadi, dia membuat memo pengingat untuk menyikat gigi dan memakai penyegar mulut setelah mengantar pulang anak tidak tahu terima kasih ini.

"…" Yunho masih menatapnya aneh, membuat Jaejoong sedikit risih melihatnya.

Drrt drrt…

Tiba- tiba terdengar suara telepon dari saku celana Yunho, memecahkan keheningan sesaat.

"Ne?" tanya Yunho.

"_Keluarlah, Jung Yunho. Sebelum aku meremukan badanmu!_" Ancam Boa kesal dari seberang telepon.

"Ada apa, sih? Aku akan kesana, setelah urusanku selesai…" ucap Yunho sambil menatap namja cantik di kursi penyetir.

"_Cepatlah kesini! Tunanganmu tercinta ada disini! Aku malas tauk, kalo harus berbicara dengannya._" Ucap Boa frustasi, membuat dongsaengnya terbelalak kaget.

"Go Ahra? Ngapain yeoja ganjen itu kesini? Bukannya dia ada pemotretan di jerman?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya, tunangannya(Hoeeeks!)yang sedang sibuk pemotretan telah kembali untuk menghancurkan hari-harinya, bayangkan kejadian macam apa yang akan dilaluinya dengan Ahra yang selalu mewarnai hidupnya?

Arrgh! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yunho menjadi gila dan frustasi berat!

Tanpa disadarinya, dia sudah berada di depan pintu mansionnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mendengar sebagian pembicaraan Yunho dan noona-nya.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya, sedikit menyeringai.

"Go Ahra, ya? Nampaknya ini akan menarik…" bisiknya pelan dan menyetir mobilnya yang menuju arah berlawanan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya…" ucapnya sepanjang jalan.

Omo, malaikat ternyata bisa juga berubah menjadi iblis.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Yunho-sshi." Salam para maid dan butler yang menunggunya didepan lorong, Yunho dengan malas mengibaskan tangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluaraga, disana terdapat Boa, noona-nya dan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.

"Yunho chagi, kau sudah pulang'nak?" ucap yeoja yang terlihat cantik, namun sebenarnya sudah berparuh baya, namanya adalah Jung Leeteuk, umma Yunho.

"Ne, umma." Jawab Yunho singkat dan duduk di samping Boa yang nampaknya memasang muka bete.

"Yunho-ah, Ahra datang untuk mengunjungimu." Ucap appa Jung, yang bernama Jung Kangin.

Yunho menoleh malas kepalanya ke arah Yeoja ganjen yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dalam hati Yunho mendengus kesal, pasti Ahra menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi untuk berdandan bukan melakukan 'Panggilan'nya.

"Yunho-ah, bogoshippo~" ucapnya manja sambil memeluk leher Yunho, memaksa namja bermata sipit itu menundukan sedikit badannya karena berat badan Ahra.

"Ahra, lepaskan aku…kau berat." Ucap Yunho menahan amarah dan mendelik kearah noona-nya yang sibuk memainkan i-phonenya.

"Mianhae, Yunho-ah. Aku terlalu senang untuk menemuimu, karena udah lama sekali aku tidak kesini." Ucap Ahra melepaskan panggutannya.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang NORMAL? Lain kali jangan pernah diulangi lagi. Aishhh… jinjja, beratmu bahkan melampaui berat gajah." ucap Yunho malas dan instan membuat Ahra juga kedua orang tuanya terkejut.

"Ya! Yunho, apa begitu sikapmu kepada istrimu?" berang appa-nya tidak terima.

"Masih calon istri, lebih tepatnya." Ucap Boa mengacungkan tangannya, menginterupsi appa-nya dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan beringas dari appa-nya.

"Thank you, Noona." Ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk kearah Boa.

"Aissh, kalian ini…dasar Jungs!" ucap Kangin mengelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Leetuk terkejut melihat lebam di pipi Yunho.

"Aigoo, Yunho Chagi, ada apa dengan pipimu? Kau berkelahi?" tanya ummanya.

"Sebenarnya in-" sebelum Yunho mneyelsaikan ucapannya, Ahra dengan sok panik menghampiri calon tunangannya(Hueeeksss, author ngerasa anjir waktu mengetiknya)dia memperhatikan pipi Yunho yang membiru.

"-Omo, siapa yang menonjokmu, Yunho-ah?" ucapnya sengaja manja dan sok manis.

"Siapa yang menghajarmu? Apa kau beneran berkelahi?" tanya Kangin sedikit panik.

"Ani, aku hanya ditonjok karena kesalahanku juga…" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum penuh makna, tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Boa dan Ummanya.

Pasalnya Yunho adalah anak yang cuek bebek akan perkelahian, apalagi anaknya ini selalu kompak dengan noona-nya ataupun dengan genknya.

Dan hal yang paling tidak mungkin anaknya yang setampan monyet #plakk ini semudah itu ditonjok(?)habis, padahal dia'kan pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo.

"Okey, biar aku yang mengobati lebammu itu. Jinjja… kau terlihat seperti Hunchback Notre Dame, saja~" ucap Boa ngasal sambil menyeret Yunho ke kamarnya.

"Aigoo…" ucap Kangin yang kemudian meminta maaf karena acara bertemu Ahra dengan anaknya jadi berantakan.

Leeteuk menatap dengan penuh penasaran tentang raut wajah anaknya yang secara misterius tersenyum ketika dia menceritakan alasannya.

.

.

.

"Okey, start talking, Jung Yunho!" ucap Boa sambil menunjuk dongsaeng-nya dengan cotton bud.

Yunho hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan dan dipikirkan noona-nya ini.

"I don't know what are-Arrrghhh!" erang Yunho kesakitan ketika Boa mengusapkan kapas dengan alcohol 99% ke arah pipinya dengan kasar tentunya.

"What the hell?! It hurts!" ucap Yunho memegang pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan sakit di pipinya.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you lately?" tanya Boa yang menatap dongsaeng-nya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya mengalah, karena percuma saja mengelak dari Boa. Cepat atau lambat yeoja berekor rubah itu akan mengetahui ada yang salah dengan dongsaengnya.

"Haaa…aku ditonjok oleh seseorang yang kusuka…" ucapnya sukses membuat mata Boa menyipit penuh selidik.

dia tidak tahu kalau adikknya begitu masokis...

"Siapa?" tanya Boa heran.

"Noona ingat tentang mimpiku'kan?" tanya Yunho dan disambut oleh anggukan dari yeoja itu.

"Maksudmu Yeoja yang selalu didalam mimpimu dan sebenarnya dia tidak nyata? Yeoja yang bisa membuatmu mimpi basa-"

"-Kurasa kau terlalu jauh untuk mengetahui masalah pubertas seorang namja, noona." Potong Yunho sedikit blush, masalahnya bagaimna Boa bisa tahu? Apa mungkin dikamarnya telah dipasangi CCTV atau noona-nya ini memiliki bakat jadi cenayang? Either way it's confusing. (="=)

Seriously, sebenarnya yang _namja_ di keluarga ini siapa, sih?

"Okey, back to topic. Apa hubungannya yeoja dalam mimpi dengan kau(sambil nunjuk Yunho)ditonjok abis-abisan oleh seseorang?" tanya Boa yang kemudian membelalakan matanya, mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Kau mengerti juga, akhirnya." Ucap Yunho.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bertemu dengan yeoja itu! Katakan seperti apa dia? Apakah dia cantik, tapi tidak secantik aku?" tanya Boa narsis.

"Ne, dia cantik, bahkan LEBIH darimu." Balas Yunho dan mendapatkan tabokan 'cinta' dari Boa.

Yunho tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong yang berasakan bittersweet, dimulai saat dia salah memasuki kelas, ketika dia melihat jati diri Jaejoong di hutan, saat Jaejoong membantunya dalam tugasnya dan dimana saat mereka tak sengaja berciuman.

Boa memperhatikan raut wajah Yunho yang awalnya terlihat imut, kemudian berubah menjadi mesum(Err) lalu berangsur-angsur kaget dan menjelma menjadi suram(?).

Entah apa yang membuat semangat Yunho berubah drastis dan Boa berniat bertanya.

"Wae?" tanya Boa heran sambil menusuk kepala Yunho yang saat ini sedang tertunduk pasrah dengan cotton bud.

"I Think I'm FALLEN IN LOVE…" Ucap Yunho tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah Pub bernama, Mirotic.

YoSuMin tengah bersenang-senang tanpa Yunho, mengingat bahwa namja itu sedang bergelut dengan soal-soal gak jelas milik Jang Songsaenim.

"Sayang sekali kita kesini tanpa Yunho hyung." Ucap Changmin memakan pizzanya.

"Ne, padahal kita udah meluangkan waktu kesini, biasanya ke game center atau Heaven'mulu." Ucap Junsu tengah menyesapi tequila-nya.

"Sudahlah, besok kita ajak saja Yunho. Sebagai permintaan maafku padanya tadi pagi." Ucap Yoochun sambil memainkan I-phonenya, berusaha meng-sms Yunho.

"Hm? Emang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Junsu dan disertai anggukan oleh Changmin.

"Begi-?!" ucapan Yoochun terpotong oleh suara teriakan.

"Lepaskan aku!" pinta seorang yeoja.

YoSuMin membalikan badan mereka dan menemukan 3 yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai waitress, saat ini diganggu oleh pria tak diundang.

"Itu bukannya Hwayoung? Kurang kerjaan banget'sih ajusshi itu." ucap Junsu yang berdiri tegak dan berjalan kearah Hwayoung dan 2 temannya.

"Huh, ada-ada saja, selalu saja ada yang menganggu yeoja malang itu." Ucap Yoochun kesal dan ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Tanganku jadi gatal lagi 'nih." Ucap Changmin dengan seringaian iblisnya.

Jangan salah, meski terlihat hanya Yunho yang bisa berkelahi karena menyandang sabuk hitam, bukan berarti YoSuMin tidak bisa menghajar 1 atau 10 orang sekaligus.

Masih banyak misteri yang belum dipecahkan mengenai ketiga teman Yunho ini.

Tak jauh dari tempat YoSuMin beranjak, nampaknya ada lagi satu tamu yang tengah tidak tertarik pada kehidupan dunia malam.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik dengan baju berbalutkan jas berwarna hitam tengah menyesapi minumannya, terlihat wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaanya kepada minuman yang baru masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Minuman menggerikan apa ini? Bahkan wine basi pun, lebih baik daripada ini." Ucapnya sambil memperhatikan pengunjung yang tengah bersenang-senang sendiri, ada yang sedang bercumbu, ada yang menari gaya Oppa Gangnam style(?) dan ada juga yang tengah minum cola-cola campur fanta campur sprite dan Sirup jeruk(?)

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa appa angkatku menyuruhku bersenang-senang disini?" ucap namja yang kita kenal dengan nama Kim Jaejoong.

Yup, kalian tidak salah, saat ini Jaejoong tengah berusaha memahami dunia malam seperti yang dikatakan oleh appa angkatnya.

"Kim Min Joong, apa yang kau pikirkan? Menyuruhku menghabiskan waktu ditempat seperti ini?" gumamnya tanpa disadarinya beberapa yeoja-yeoja tengah menatapnya lapar, mereka berdiri mengerumuni dirinya yang saat ini duduk di sofa.

"Kau orang baru disini, oppa~?" goda yeoja berambut pirang ikal.

"Aigoo, kau tampan tapi cantik~" puji yeoja berambut hitam panjang.

"Mianhae, milady. Aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk meladeni kalian." Ucap Jaejoong malas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan yeoja gatel dibelakangnya.

"Awww, sayang sekali…" ucap mereka.

Baru saja dia bermaksud untuk pergi, terdengar teriakan dari arah belakangnya dan mendapati 3 yeoja yang sepertinya bekerja sebagai waitress, saat ini mereka tengah beradu mulut dengan seseorang pria yang terlihat seperti mafia atau gangster.

"Lepaskan aku!" pinta seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek, bernama Hwayoung. Jaejoong dapat melihat jelas dari name tag-nya.

"Lepaskan, Hwayoung!" ucap gadis pirang yang bernama Jessica ke arah namja bertubuh kekar itu, dia Nampak sedang melepaskan pegangan erat pria itu di tangan Hwayoung dan dengan mudahnya ajusshi sialan itu hempaskan tubuh Jessica hingga mengenai lantai.

Brukkh!

"Appoo…" ringisnya pelan.

"Jessica noona, gwenchana?" tanya yeoja manis yang sedikit tomboy bernama Yoona menghampiri noona-nya.

"Ya! Kau apa yang kau lakukan? Beraninya melukai noona-ku!" berangnya berusaha menghajar namja kurang ajar itu, namun dia bernasib sama dengan Jessica.

Brukkh!

"Itulah akibatnya menganggu kesenanganku! Dan kau yeoja sialan, harus melayaniku!" tuntutnya garang, menarik paksa Hwayoung yang menangis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan'eoh?" panggil suara itu, sukses membuat pria kekar itu membalik kearah suara itu memanggilnya.

Sosok namja cantik yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya ke dada, tatapannya yang menusuk membuat pria itu mundur sedikit karena tidak terbiasa ditatap jahat oleh seorang namja cantik, Jaejoong.

YoSuMin yang awalnya kerasukan setannya Lord Voldermin(?) terkejut karena mendapati yeoj-err maksudnya namja cantik yang mereka temui dua hari ini sedang berada di tempat yang jelas-jelas bukan citranya.

'_Kim Jaejoong?!'_ batin mereka hampir bersamaan.

'_Nampaknya kiamat sedang dipercepat oleh Tuhan.'_ Ringis mereka.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, manis? Aku sedang mengajarkan 3 yeoja murahan ini untuk berlaku sopan padaku!" ucapnya dengan seringaian mesum, bernafsu melihat namja seksi dengan setelan jas hitam.

"Setelah urusanku selesai dengan yeoja ini, akan kupastikan kau yang selanjutnya." Tunjuknya kearah Jaejoong.

"Akan kubuat wajahmu itu mengerang kesakitan tiap malamnya…"

Jaejoong tersenyum muram dan mulai mengepalkan pergelangan tangannya, namun dia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan pria busuk ini.

"Mian, aku bukan namja menyimpang sepertimu, bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan mereka bertiga lalu, segeralah kau beranjak dan cari wanita prostitusi yang cocok denganmu." Ucap Jaejoong pedas.

"Apa!?"

"Dan jangan marah, kurasa wanita tua yang berpenyakitan kelamin cocok untukmu, bastard." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Dasar bocah sialan!" berang pria tua itu sembari melepaskan Hwayoung yang segera jatuh kepelukan kedua noona-nya, sementara pria itu berusaha meninju tepat di wajah Jaejoong.

"Awasss!" pekik Hwayoung sambil menutup matanya.

Grep!

Hanya dengan sebelah tangan, Jaejoong menangkap kepalan besar itu, pria itu sontak terkejut begitu pula pengunjung di sekitarnya, bahkan YoSuMin yang berada di TKP terperangah kaget.

Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk baik raga ataupun jiwa orang yang melihatnya, dia menyeringai seram ketika sosok didepannya bagaikan buruan di tangan pemangsa.

"Mana kata-katamu tadi, hm? Big guy?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan Lucifer kearah pria besar itu, senyumannya bagaikan dewi kematian yang siap menjemput ajalnya.

Kreeek!

Jemari lentik itu mencengkram tulang jemari beserta tulang tangannya, membuat suara patah yang terdengar cukup jelas, membuat DJ di pub itu menghentikan permainannya sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"ARRGGGGHHHHH!" erang pria itu, membuat senyum Jaejoong melebar mencapai bukan, lebih tepatnya melebihi tingkat iblis.

Dan karena masih ada sifat manusiawi dalam hati nuraninya, Jaejoong mendaratkan tendangannya kearah perut sang pria, menggakibatkan punggung pria itu membentur dinding.

"Mother of kick!" ucap YoSuMin berbarengan sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam mereka, yang entah darimana asalnya, author pun tak mengerti.

Jaejoong dengan malas melongoskan kepalanya kearah 3 yeoja yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan kejadian tadi.

"Gwenchana…?" tanya Jaejoong menrendahkan posisinya hingga bertempuh satu lutut kearah Hwayoung.

Dan terlihat semburat merah di pipi yeoja cantik itu.

"G-gwenchana…umm…" jawab Hwayoung malu-malu.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong imnida…" ucap Jaejoong membantu Hwayoung berdiri.

"Go-gomawo, Kim Jaejoong-sshi…" ucap yeoja bernama Jessica.

"Tidak apa…sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini dan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik." Ucap Jaejoong bermaksud melesat pergi.

Brukkk...

"Yah! Hwayoung-ah!? Kau kenapa? Sadarlah!" ucap Yoona yang sedang menepuk pipi Hwayoung.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong kearah dua yeoja yang kembali panik melihat dongsaeng mereka tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri, dia sudah pucat sedari tadi sebelum berkerja!" ucap Yoona panik.

"Ya! Kan' sudah kubilang agar dia tinggal dirumah saja? Kenapa anak ini ngotot sekali, sih?" ucap Jessica mulai menangis.

"-wa.." gumam Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit, gunakan mobilku…"

"Tap-"

"Tenang soal uang, biar aku saja…sekarang bawa dia ke mobil."

"Go-gomawao Kim-"

"Jaejoong saja sudah cukup, kajja." Ucap Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh Hwayoung dengan gaya bridal-style, membuat Jessica dan Yoona terpesona betapa tampan dan anggunnya namja yang menolong mereka lebih dari sekali.

Mereka pun mengikuti punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar dari Pub, meninggalkan tiga namja yang melongo kagum.

"Andaikan aku bertemu dengannya duluan…" gumam mereka bersamaan dan menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka ucapkan.

Krik…krik…krik…

"Err…kenapa aku berasa serba salah ya?" Yoochun mengaruk kepalanya.

"Ne, sebenarnya kita mau ngapain sih tadi?" ucap Junsu.

"Kajja, mendingan kita pergi saja dari sini…" ajak Changmin dan disusul oleh kedua hyung-nya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, songsaenim?" tanya Yoona prihatin melihat adiknya tengah berbaring lemah, Jessica menemani adik keduanya dengan wajah lesu.

"Ah, dia tidak apa-apa, hanya pingsan karena dehidarasi selama seharian, kalian harus sering memperhatikan pola makannya, dia terlihat kurus sekali…" ucap dokter Gil dengan senyuman ramah.

sementara itu…

Jaejoong hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding luar kamar pasien, nampaknya dia teringat kejadian dimana adik perempuannya yang terbaring lemah ketika diserang Homunculus.

"Haaa…aku masih belum terbiasa tanpamu, Suzy…" ucapnya sedih.

CKLEK!

"Ah, kau pasti orang yang menolong Ryu Hwayoung dari keluarga Ryu, ya?" tanya Dokter

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk setuju dan membuat sang dokter menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda.

"Hey, apa hubunganmu dengan pasien bernama Hwayoung itu?" tanyanya mengangkat sebelah alis kearah Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak sengaja berkenalan dengannya di pub." Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Hooo? Kau suka dengan dunia malam eoh? Kau cantik tapi naughty juga ya?" ucapnya bukan Cuma menggoda namja cantik itu melainkan mulai menyentuh dada bidang Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Agassi, kalau ingin menggoda seseorang, kusarankan ingat di mana kau mau menggodanya…di sini rumah sakit." Ucap Jaejoong setengah tersenyum sambil memegang pinggang wanita itu.

"Hmhmhm…kau namja yang menarik, aku suka kau tapi, sayangnya aku ada urusan lagi~" Ucapnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu keruang medis.

"Yeoja yang menakutkan…" ucap Jaejoong melesat masuk keruangan Hwayoung.

Cklek

"Jaejoong-sshi…" ucap Jessica yang menyadari Jaejoong memasuki ruangan pasien.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia hanya dehidrasi…besok sudah bisa bekerja." Jawab Yoona, Jaejoong mendelik mendengar jawaban Yoona.

"Bekerja? Jangan bilang kalau kalian akan bekerja di tempat menggerikan itu?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Kami tak punya pilihan lain…satu-satunya yang bisa menghidupi kami bertiga adalah bekerja disana…" ucap Yoona dengan lesu.

"Apa kalian bersaudara?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani, kami adalah teman sekamar tapi, Hwayoung sudah seperti keluarga bagi kami…orangtua kami membuang kami sejak kecil…jadi, kami bekerja disana sebagai waitress, hanya itulah yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kami." jelas Jessica.

"Dengar, kalian tidak bisa bekerja lagi disana, apalagi mengenai kejadian tadi…kalau orang gila itu datang lagi untuk mencari kalian, aku tidak yakin bisa menolong kalian karena mulai hari ini aku tidak akan masuk lagi kesana…" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ottokke?" ucap keduannya saling memandang ketakutan, selama mereka hidup bersama dan saling membantu, baru kali ini mereka kesulitan apalagi hal ini menyangkut kehidupan mereka.

Jessica dan Yoona pun mulai menangis meratapi betapa tidak adilnya dunia ini, Jaejoong hanya melihat dengan tatapan simpatik, dia kembali menerawang ketika pertama kali dia datang ke dunia manusia.

Dia tidak mengenali siapapun atau dimana dia berada saati ini, hingga dia menolong seorang ajusshi paruh baya di serang oleh perampok, Kim Min Jong.

Jaejoong menyadari hidup sangatlah sulit dan butuh perjuangan, menurutnya hanya sebuah takdir dan sedikit kebeuntungan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

"Ikutlah denganku…"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Katakan yang tadi itu bahasa korea?" ucap Boa memastikan.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu noona? Tentu saja aku mengatakannya dengan bahasa korea…" ucap Yunho frustasi karena ketidakpercayaan Boa kepadanya.

"Fine, lover boy…" Yunho meringis ketika Boa mengatainya dengan sebutan 'Lover boy'.

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever, not to be rude buuut…you do know that you allergic to say _fall in love_, do you?" tanya Boa sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Haaa…entahlah Boa noona, setiap kali aku dekat dengannya…hatiku berdebar-debar dan serasa hanya aku dan dia saja saat di perpustakaan…aku tidak bisa melupakan sosok itu." Ucap Yunho berhayal.

"Hoooeekkk…" mual Boa mendengar ucapan Yunho yang diyakininya 100% kalau dongaseng-nya itu alergi ayat-ayat cinta atau hal yang berbau romantic.

"Yah! Kenapa kau malah mual begitu?!" berang Yunho kesal.

"Habis, mau gimana lagi? baru kali ini aku mendengar kata-kata romantic begituan darimu, kau tahu ini tahun berapa? Kata-katamu kayak di jaman bahula aja, ajusshi!" kata Boa.

"Haaaa…mau bagaimana lagi? itulah yang kurasakan sekarang." Jawab Yunho pasrah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadanya kalau kau suka…ehm, siapa lagi namanya?" ucap Boa sambil menatap Yunho.

"Ya! Aku'kan belum bilang siapa namanya!" hardik Yunho.

"Kalau begitu bilang dong, pabbo!" balas Boa sama-sama kesal.

"Aish, namanya Kim Jaejoong!" jawab Yunho mantap disertai amarah karena tingkah noona-nya.

"Oh, Kim Jaejoong…nama yang sedikit maskulin buat seorang yeoja…" ucap Boa mengelus dagu layaknya ajusshi-ajusshi tua, membuat Yunho jijik melihatnya.

"Nah, kembali ke topik semula, kenapa ngak langsung bilang kau suka pada Jaejoong? mengingat dirimu bisa mendapatkan yeoja manapun?" tanya Boa dan berhasil dijawab dengan desahan dari Yunho.

"Itu dia masalahnya…dia itu Namja…"

"Oh, namja' toh? Ya, udah tinggal bilang saja sus-MWOOOO?!" teriak Boa yang menyadari perkataan Yunho.

"Ya! Berisik sekali!" semprot Yunho kesal.

"Bagaimana aku tidak teriak?! Kau sakit?! Perlu kubawa ke dokter sakit jiwa?! Atau mau kupanggilkan Ahra?!" tanya Boa bertubi-tubi.

"Ya! Aku tidak sakit! Dan apa hubungannya memanggil Ahra kesini'eoh?!" ucap Yunho frustasi.

"Kau sakit…" gumam Boa kearahnya dengan tatapan 'WTF'.

"Dibagian mana dari kubilang : _aku tidak sakit_, hah?" tanya Yunho dengan empat sikut kemarahan didahinya.

"Kau sadarkan Jaejoong itu NAMJA! DAN KAU MENYUKAINYA?!"pekik Boa.

BRAAAAK!

"MWO?! KAU SUKA KIM JAEJOONG?!" teriak suara yang barusan saja mendobrak masuk kedalam kamar milik Boa.

Membuat kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh kearah suara yang menganggu sesi acara menginterogerasi kehidupan seksual Yunho yang sangat menyimpang itu.

Dan mereka membulatkan mata tak percaya siapa yang mereka lihat.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : cekik Author! Udah lama ngak publish, mianhae semua…Hyun In banyak urusan dengan kuliah jadi lama banget updatenya (T^T). jangan diflame and jangan jadi silent reader,ya?


	4. Chapter 04 : Fiance? What Fiance?

**The Knight of Time**

**By :**

**Song Hyun In**

**Disclaimer :**

**They (DBSK and others) are not mine.**

**Warning :**

**Boysxboys, Slight Transgender, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Dll**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other cast.**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Humor, School activity, adventure, Action, Supranatural, Slight Chara's death (In the past) and drama.**

**Pairing:**

**YunJae**

**Yoosu**

**MinFood (="=)**

**Enjoy then.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Knight of Time**

Previously on chap 02 :

_"Kau sakit…" gumam Boa kearahnya dengan tatapan 'WTF'._

_"Dibagian mana dari kubilang : __aku tidak sakit__, hah?" tanya Yunho dengan empat sikut kemarahan didahinya._

_"Kau sadarkan Jaejoong itu NAMJA! DAN KAU MENYUKAINYA?!"pekik Boa._

_BRAAAAK!_

_"MWO?! KAU SUKA KIM JAEJOONG?!" teriak suara yang barusan saja mendobrak masuk kedalam kamar milik Boa._

_Membuat kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh kearah suara yang menganggu sesi acara menginterogerasi kehidupan seksual Yunho yang sangat menyimpang itu._

_Dan mereka membulatkan mata tak percaya siapa yang mereka lihat._

.

.

.

"Yoochun, Junsu dan magnae setan?" tanya Boa.

"YA!" protes Changmin. ="=

Boa dan Yunho membalikan badan mereka dan menemukan sosok tiga namja yang sangat dikenal oleh Yunho, tiga sosok yang senang tiasa menemani Yunho sedari kecil.

"Ngapain kalian ke sini?" tanya Yunho heran dan sedikit terganggu oleh pelototan mata sahabatnya.

"Dan kalian tahu' kan? Ini kamar anak perempuan?" ucap Boa sedikit kesal karena teman seperrmainan Yunho menerjang masuk seenaknya ke kamar seorang yeoja.

Anyeong? bukannya Yunho juga termasuk anak lelaki?

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Yunho lagi karena pertanyaan pertama dan keduanya tak digubris.

"You're the one to talk! Apa maksudmu menyukai Kim Jaejoong?!" ucap Yoochun panik.

"Ne! apa kau lupa, kalau dia itu sebenar-Ummph!?" ucap Junsu yang ditahan oleh Yoochun.

"Terima kasih chagiya tapi, kurasa kita tidak perlu membahas bagian yang itu." Ucap Yoochun mengingatkan pada Junsu bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah namja biasa!

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Boa menyadari bahwa dongsaeng kesayangannya mencintai namja yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural?

Bisa-bisa dunia ini akan terbelah menjadi 3 bagian.

"Rupanya kalian menguping' ya? Kalian tahu apa arti kata _privasi_?" tanya Boa menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ehm…Noona, kau sadar kalau kau juga menganggu privasiku?" ucap Yunho tidak setuju dengan Boa.

"Ngapain juga Noona ikutan membongkar kehidupan seksual Yunho hyung yang setingkat dengan dua pasangan _ langka_ yang baru kabur dari kebun bina-AUCCHHH, WAEEE?!" ringis Changmin yang mendapat '_tepukan cinta'_ dari YooSu couple.

"YA! Cari mati kau, Shim Changmin!" bentak keduanya.

"Ngak tahu arti dari kata _Langka_ apa? Aku'kan belum selesai…" gerutu Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban dari kedua hyung-nya.

"Ya! Jelas-jelas kau ingin mengolok kami' kan?" ucap Junsu kesal.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, yang penting kami ingin penjelasaan darimu, Jung Yunho!" tunjuk Yoochun dengan hebatnya(?) menggunakan I-phone ke arah sahabatnya. Yunho yang ditunjuk hanya menautkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Haaa…apalagi yang harus kujelaskan? Kalian dengar sendiri' kan? Aku menyukai Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho kembali menghela nafas.

"Kim Jaejoong? Maksudnya hyung, Kim Jaejoong anak baru itu? Yang berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama mengalahkanmu, hyung? Yang terkenal cantik dan baik pada semua songsaenim? Kim Jaejoong yang ITU?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Shim Changmin…kemana saja kau selama ini, hah?" tanya Yunho penuh senyuman dengan empat sikut di dahinya.

"YA! TENTU SAJA, KIM JAEJOONG YANG 'ITU' PABBO! KIM JAEJOONG MANA LAGI YANG MAU KAU SEBUT?!" sembur Yunho ke arah Changmin.

"Geez…ngak usah pake caps lock segala, napa sih?" ucap Changmin yang menusuk lubang telinganya yang sempat tuli karena auman Yunho.

"Jinjja…aku heran bagaimana Umma-mu membesarkanmu menjadi anak _ajaib_ begini?" ucap Boa heran ada juga anak seajaib di dunia ini.

"Hehehe…rahasia perusahaan, Boa noona." Jawab Changmin sukses membuat Boa memutarkan bola matanya, ngak tertarik.

"Meskipun aku bisa memberitahumu satu atau dua barang? Mengingat dirimu suatu saat akan menikah nantinya?" tawar Changmin.

"Stop it, aku bahkan tidak ingin mendengarnya lebih lanjut!" sergah Boa.

"Jadi biar kuluruskan semua ini. Kau Jung Yunho, jatuh cinta pada yeoja dalam mimpimu yang berarti adalah Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang ini menjadi namja ." Ucap Yoochun berusaha menyusun baik-baik ucapannya.

"Yup, benar sekali…lalu?" tanya Yunho polos, ingin sekali Yoochun menendang Yunho sambil menggunakan gaya oppa gangnam style yang sedang popular di tahun ini.

"Ya! Kau yakin menyukai namja itu? Harus kuakui dia cantik, anggun, pintar, seksi dan lebih berkelas tapi…" ucap Yoochun lagi memutuskan ucapannya karena mendapat pelototan cemburu dari Junsu.

"Apa perlu kau menyebutkan kata seksi di setiap penjelasanmu, Park Yoochun?" tanya Junsu dingin.

"Mianhae, back to topic…kau tahu kan, Kim Jaejoong itu susah ditaklukan –atau malah ngak bisa ditaklukan-? Dan mendengar dari persepsimu sendiri…dia itu…uhm?" tanya Yoochun hati-hati tidak berusaha menghancurkan harapan sahabatnya.

"Tidak gay?" tanya Boa ngasal tiba-tiba.

"EXACTLY!" ucap Yoochun sambil menunjuk Boa karena membantunya mencari kata-kata itu.

"Aku tahu itu." Ucap Yunho santai, entah kenapa dia merasa senang.

"Dan kau tetap bersikeras untuk mendapatkannya, bukan begitu Hyung?" tanya Changmin yang sudah mengenal tabiat hyung-nya itu.

"Tepat sekali, Changmin-ah. Setidaknya aku akan mencoba untuk membuatnya melihat kearahku." Ucap Yunho semangat.

"_Cih…setidaknya_." Cibir Changmin pelan, meremehkan Yunho.

"Apa kau bilang?" yunho pun mendelik kearah Changmin yang bersiul-siul polos.

"Kau jadi semangat, Yunho-ah perlu kuingatkan ini bukan permainan, ini menyangkut kau bisa membuatnya berpaling kepadamu atau kau sendiri yang akan terluka lebih dalam." Selidik Boa menautkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan adiknya.

"Hehehe, tentu saja. Aku tidak menganggap ini sebagai permainan melainkan perjuangan antara hidup dan mati." Jawabnya mantap dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari noona dan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Aku jadi ingin muntah mendengarnya…" mual Changmin seraya mengelus perut ratanya.

"Aku saja sudah muntah dua ember." Ucap Boa.

"Semakin lama aku menjadi semakin tertarik dengan Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunhokali ini tidak mengubris komentar Changmin dan Boa.

"Akan kubuat dia mengakui diriku dan jatuh kepelukanku, wahahahaha~"ucap Yunho tertawa senang dengan kepalan mengacung ke udara akan tetapi, di mata Noona dan ketiga sahabatnya cara Yunho tertawa bagaikan orang yang lagi sakit jiwa baru lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa(?).

Terbesit dari pikiran keempatnya untuk segera turun ke lantai bawah dan menelepon pihak rumah sakit jiwa juga pada pihak yang berwenang.

"Okey, one more question. My pabbo little dongsaeng~" Ucap Boa menyadarkan tawa Yunho yang menjadi-jadi.

"Whut?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau sadarkan kalau dia itu MEMBENCI-mu? Dan siapa yang tahu? Mungkin dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, contohnya dengan seorang YEOJA, mungkin?" ucap Boa langsung menghanguskan harapan muda Yunho.

Aish, kenapa Noona-nya yang satu ini sering sekali menghancurkan harapan dan cita-citanya, sih?

Hanya orang tuanya(?) dan Tuhan yang tahu(?).

"Aissh, you don't have to rub it out!" ucap Yunho yang paling kesal jika noona-nya mulai mengorek lukanya lebih dalam, sedalam lautan Cassiopeia (whut?).

"Dan kalau pun dia gay…mungkin saja dia sudah diklaim seseorang, mungkin?" ucap Changmin ikut-ikutan menghancurkan dinding harapan Yunho, membuat namja malang itu tertohok.

"I'm trying to working that up but, you guys ruined it." Yunho pun menundukan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

Sepasang mata menatapnya intens, hingga bibir mereka masing-masing menyunggingkan senyuman dan mereka pun membuka suara.

"Pffth, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" gelak tawa pun menghiasi ruangan itu, membuat Yunho mendongkakan kepalanya heran.

"…?"

"Hahaha, pabboya! Kau pikir kami datang kesini hanya datang untuk menguping permasalahanmu dan lalu menghancurkannya?" ucap Yoochun.

"Hahaha, Jung Yunho…aku tidak tahu seleramu terlalu tinggi…well, it's your choice though~" ucap Junsu.

"Hahaha, tak kusangka hari dimana Jung Yunho memasuki masa musim seminya dimulai bulan di October-IYAAAOOOO, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" ucap Changmin yang mendapat injakan gratis dari Junsu.

"Lelouconmu ngak lucu, apa hubungannya musim semi ama musim gugur? Pabbo dongsaeng." tanya Junsu kesal.

"Urgh…selera humorismu juga ngak lucu…malah membuat orang yang mendengarnya langsung pingin bunuh diri seketika." Changmin mengerutu dan instan mengundang perkelahian gaje dengan Junsu yang mendengar jelas celotehan Changmin.

"Mwo?! What do you say, you brat? I dare you!" pekik Junsu mendelik Changmin.

"You wanna me said that again, heh? Duckbutt hyung?" balas Changmin tak mau kalah ikutan memancarkan tatapan listrik ke arah Junsu.

"Sudah, sudah…kalian ini, jinjja…" ucap Yoochun melerai pertengkaran Lord Voldermin dan Lumba-Lumbanya.

"Yunho, seperti yang dikatakan oleh tiga temanmu, mereka temanmu dan mereka akan berusaha membantumu untuk mengejar namja yang berhasil mengambil hati seniormu itu~" ucap Boa dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Boa Noona…" ucap Yunho.

"Ne, aku pun akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantu urusan percintaanmu yang di ambang-ambang antara langit dan bumi ini." Ucap Boa mengedipkan matanya.

"Gomawo, Noona dan kalian bertiga!" ucap Yunho semangat, terkadang Boa bisa diandalkan dalam masalah seperti ini.

"Tapi jasaku tidaklah gratis, Jung Yunho…" jawab Boa lagi, membuat Yunho menarik kembali apa yang barusan dia pikirkan, bagaimana bisa ada noona ajaib se-level Changmin, that spawn of the devil!

"Ne, ne…kalau kau berhasil membuat Jaejoong Sunbae menyukaimu, jangan lupa traktirannya, ya?" ucap Changmin dengan mata yang berbinar berpantulkan makanan di retina mata hitamnya.

"Ne." jawab Yunho.

"Yaaa…itu pun kalau kau berhasil hyung." Lanjut Changmin lagi.

"Aissh, jinjja kau ini…" geram Yunho frustasi pingin rasanya dia membuang Changmin ke kawah gunung berapi kalau dia sudah tidak mempunyai hati nurani untuk bersabar.

suara tawa pun kembali mengisi kamar Boa dan tanpa mereka sadari, wanita paruh baya yang merupakan Mrs. Jung aka Jung Leeteuk, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kim Jaejoong, ya…aku harus bertemu dengan anak yang menarik hati anakku yang pabbo itu~" ucapnya girang dan melesat pergi menuju ruang tamu dimana Yeoja malang, Go Ahra dan suaminya, Kangin menunggu.

Entah kenap dia sudah lama tidak seantusias ini, dia merasa namja yang di sebut-sebut Yunho adalah calon menantu yang terbaik ketimbang Go Ahra , yang merupakan pilihan suaminya yang terkadang-kadang pabbo itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja' kan? Aku sangat kahwatir, Umma~" ucap Ahra yang melihat calon mertuanya turun dan dengan manja, dia bermaksud merebut hati mertuanya yang terkenal cuek pada orang yang tidak disukainya, orang macam Go Ahra sudah masuk dalam daftarnya yang ke sekian.

"Chagi, bagaimana keadaan Yunho-ah?" tanya Kangin ketika melihat sosok istrinya menuruni tangga

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja, chagi." Jawab Leeteuk ke arah suaminya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ahra. Meskipun yeoja itu yang bertanya duluan.

"Malah lebih baik…" ucapnya penuh arti, membuat Kedua orang di depannya mengerenyitkan alis dengan bingung.

"…?"

"Ah, sudah . mari kita lanjutkan minum-minum tehnya~" ajak Leeteuk menuangkan tea yang masih hangat ke tiga cangkir.

* * *

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang ikutlah bersamaku, bawalah keluarga kecilmu ke tempatku…" jelas Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yoona dan Jessica yang menatapnya heran, saat ini matanya terpaku pada sosok lemah yang berbaring.

"Ta-tapi…kami…" ucap Yoona ragu-ragu.

"Dengar, aku hanya menwarkan kalian untuk tinggal di apartementku dan tentu saja kalian boleh menolak, aku tidak keberatan." Jawag Jaejoong yang menoleh ke arah dua yeoja itu.

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya denganmu? Kita baru saja bertemu sejam yang lalu?" ucap Jessica memastikan, jarang ada orang yang mau membantu sesamanya tanpa maksud atau tujuan tertentu, bukan?

"Benar, tapi setidaknya ada yang mau membantu kalian meskipun hanya satu kali bertemu ketimbang kalian bertemu jutaan orang tapi tak ada yang sudi menampung kalian,kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu…" ucap mereka ambigu.

"Ini hanyalah tawaran, kalian boleh menetap di tempatku sementara waktu dan pakailah waktu yang ada untuk mencari pekerjaan yang meresikon diri kalian satu sama lain." Mereka pun merenung akan tawaran namja cantik yang sudah menolong mereka dan mereka pun memutuskan…

"Ka-kami terima tawaranmu…Jaejoong-shii…" ucap Jessica pada akhirnya.

"E-eooni?" ucap Yoona tidak percaya, Jessica pun mengangguk kearah adiknya dan kembali menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin?" ucap Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne, apa yang Jaejoong-sshi katakan itu benar, Yoona. Kita tidak bisa bekerja di sana lagi, mengingat ajusshi aneh itu akan membalas perlakuan kita nantinya…" ucap Jessica menjelaskan kepada adiknya.

"Aku memiliki kamar yang cukup banyak dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan menganggu privasi kalian…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku percaya Jaejoong-sshi bukanlah orang seperti itu." Ucap Yoona kali ini.

"Kalian boleh menggunakan fasilitas apapun dan kalian tidak perlu repot menyiapkan kebutuhan sehari karena aku selalu meng-stock semuanya." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Jaejoong-shii, tapi setidaknya biarkan urusan rumah kami yang melakukannya." Ucap Jessica.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya heran.

"Kalian tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolah atau kuliah? Aku bisa membiayai kalian?" tanya Jaejoong dan disambut gelengan kepala dari keduanya.

"Ani…kami sudah cukup bahagia tinggal di tempatmu." Ucap Jessica dengan malu-malu.

"Ne, kami tidak ingin membebanimu Jaejoong-sshi." Ucap Yoona salah tingkah dengan namja cantik yang menarik perhatiannya.

Jaejoong melirik heran dengan mereka berdua yang tingkahnya seperti dilamun oleh cinta tapi dia tidak mengubrisnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Aku akan pergi menganti bajuku sebentar dan akan menjemput kalian setelah itu." Ucapnya bermaksud melongos pergi keluar kamar Hwayoung tapi Jessica menahan tangannya.

"Changkaman, Jaejoong-shii…" ucap Jessica dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ne?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata cemerlangnya.

"Aku ingin tahu alasanmu mengajak kami untuk tinggal bersamamu…" tanyanya hati-hati.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum sendu dan menjawab " Karena aku pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama…"

Membuat Jessica melepaskan pegangannya dan tatapannya pada namja cantik itu melembut.

"Dan…kalian mengingatkanku pada dongsaeng-ku." Ucapnya menutup pintu kamar.

Jaejoong menyetirkan mobil Lamborghini putihnya menuju penthouse.

Sementara itu…

"Ehm…" suara erangan membuat kedua yeoja yang tengah berpikir itu sontak menoleh kearah dongsaeng mereka.

"Hwayoung? Kau sudah siuman?" ucap Yoona memegang pipi lembut Hwayoung.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Jessica lembut.

"Aku merasa ringan dan kurasa aku sudah tidak apa-apa…" ucap Hwayoung sedikit lelah.

"Istirahatlah, kalau kau merasa baikan kita akan pulang…" ucap suara yang membuat ketiga yeoja itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Kim Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-shii…" ucap Hwayoung dengan semburat merah di pipinya ketika mengingat Jaejoong yang menyelamatkannya dari ajusshi tua itu.

Dilihatnya namja cantik itu mengenakan kemeja putih ditambah cardigan blue sky (entah apaan itu?) dan celana panjang putih yang senada dengan kemejanya.

Sebelumnya Jaejoong mengenakan setelan kemeja hitam, membuat tampangnya kelihatan sexy dan hot tapi sekarang, Jaejoong terlihat seperti kekasih yang sempurna di mata ketiga yeoja itu.

Owh-oh…nampaknya ini akan menjadi cinta segi empat…atau lima?

.

.

.

Cklek

"Silahkan masuk, maaf kalau tempatku terlihat biasa saja…" ucap Jaejoong mempersilahkan ketiga yeoja yang barusan dari rumah sakit itu memasuki Penthouse-nya.

"Maaf menganggu…" ucap mereka bertiga dan kemudian terkejut betapa luas dan indahnya apartement milik namja cantik ini.

"Jaejoong-sshi, apa kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Jessica heran dan takjub.

"Ne? ada yang salah?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Apa kau bercanda? Kau bisa menampung lebih dari 20 orang disini!" ucap Yoona terkagum-kagum.

"Wajar saja kau terlihat membutuhkan seseorang di sini…" ucap Hwayoung yang menerawang ruang tamu Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian bertiga, ayo ikut aku." Ucap Jajoong menaiki tangga spiral yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan kamar tiga yeoja itu.

"Ne~" ucap mereka semangat.

"Kamarku di paling ujung itu…kalau kalian butu-? Ada apa Jessica, Yoona, dan Hwayoung?" tanya Jaejoong yang menyadari tour-nya terhenti karena mata tiga yeoja itu membulat sebesar piring makan.

"Banyak sekali pintu kamar ini~!" ucap mereka kagum sukses membuat namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah mereka yang sedikit kekanakan itu.

'_Mereka mengingatkanku pada si kembar Jo itu…'_ batin Jaejoong penuh senyuman halus.

Jaejoong harus menterbiasakan teriakan kedua Jo hingga akhirnya dia sudah tidak merasa terganggu oleh pekikan tiga yeoja ini.

"Silahkan pilih yang kalian suka dan buatlah diri kalian senyaman mungkin…" ucap Jaejoong senang.

"Aku pilih kamar yang di sini." Ucap Jessica menunjuk pintu berwarnakan mahogany merah.

"Aku pilih yang disebelah eonni~" ucap Yoona menunjuk pintu sebelah kanan Jessica.

"A-aku…boleh memilih kamar di sampingmu, Jaejoong-sshi?" tanya Hwayoung takut.

"Tentu saja, kurasa kau harus di dekatku mengingat dirimu yang paling muda disini…" ucap Jaejoong santai, sukses membuat Hwayoung semakin malu dan Jaejoong pun bermaksud menuruni tangga untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Sementara dia memasak, sempat didengar suara pekikan dan teriakan kegirangan dari lantai atas, nampaknya suara Jessica dan Yoona yang terlalu keras.

'_Dasar mereka ini…'_ batinnya sembari mengelengkan kepala dan memasukan spaghetti ke dalam rebusan air.

"Malam ini apakah Spaghetti dan meat loaf cukup untuk perut mereka?" ucapnya kembali meneruskan perkerjaannya.

* * *

"Hoaaammnnn…"

"Ada apa ini? Kau terlihat seperti beruang mati hari ini?" tanya Boa yang meminum jusnya, dilihatnya Yunho yang menguap dengan keadaan yang sangat menggerikan.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya…" jawabnya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Lagi-lagi, kenapa kau harus mengacaukan hari sabtuku yang indah ini? Yah! Apa kau memimpikan yeoja itu lagi?" tanya Boa dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari yunho.

"Ani…" jawabnya lalu meneguk susu yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Kau memimpikan mimpi basah?" tanya Boa tanpa malu tapi sukses membuat Yunho tersedak dengan susunya.

"Ohok! A-aniya, Noona berhenti mengatakan yang tidak sepatutnya yeoja normal katakan!" bentak yunho frustasi melihat Noona-nya, tak bisakah noona-nya itu berlaku layaknya yeoja biasa dan NORMAL?

"Arraso, kalau begitu…." Ucap Boa mengantungkan katanya sembari melirik Yunho dengan seringaian.

'_Oh, God… aku tahu kemana letak pembicaraanya ini!'_ batin Yunho horror.

"Kau memimpikan Ahra dan Park Yoochun, kemudian kalian threesome?" selidik Boa main-main dan membuat Yunho terjungkir dari kursinya dengan tidak elitnya.

BRUUKKK!

"YA! HENTIKAN NOONA!" sembur Yunho yang kesal setengah mati dan melupakan bahwa kepalanya membentur lantai marmer karena ucapan Boa.

"Mian, mian…bercanda, jangan diambil hati ya~? Maksudku, bisa saja bukan Ahra dan Yoochun tapi Shindong dan Changmin~" ucap Boa mengibaskan tangannya kemudian mengambil beberapa majalah fashion yang tergeletak di meja makan, membuat Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya.

Oh, God!

"NOONA KA-!?" Yunho ingin kembali berteriak tapi…

"Ada apa ini Yunho-ah, Boa?" tanya Leeteuk pada anaknya yang sulung, seraya memegang piring yang berisikan beberapa sandwich buatan tangannya dan menaruhnya di tengah meja makan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Umma…Yunho hanya memasuki masa period-nya saja…" ucap Boa sibuk membalik beberapa halaman dan mendapat sorotan tatapan membunuh dari Yunho juga tatapan heran dari Leeteuk yang seolah-olah mengatakan _"WTF, are you talking about, Jung Boa?"_

"Yunho-ah?" tanya umma-nya ke arah anak yang paling bungsu untuk meminta jawaban karena dia yakin percuma mendapat jawaban dari Boa tak bisa diharap dan terkadang benarnya hanya 1% doang.

Boa kemudian mengambil 3 potongan yang paling besar dan melahapnya langsung.

'_Dasar rakus…'_ batin Umma dan Yunho melihat tingkah Boa yang boyish much.

"Ani, Boa noona hanya menggodaku saja…" ucap Yunho mengambil sepotong sandwich dan melahapnya dengan beringas seolah-olah apa yang di makannya tadi adalah Mini Boa.

"Ah, sudah jam setengah Sembilan, Kajja!" perintah Boa menenteng tasnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, disusul oleh Yunho.

"Bye, Umma!" ucap mereka berlari menuju depan pintu luar.

Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti dan mengetikan sesuatu di I-phone putih milinya.

_Sender : Mrs. Jung_

_To : 697-888-100_

_Subject : Classified Info_

_Carikan aku info mengenai Kim Jaejoong ASAP( As Soon As Possible)._

Leeteuk tersenyum puas dan meminum earl grey tea-nya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mengetahui info tentang Kim Jaejoong, calon menantuku~" ucapnya terkekeh sendiri di meja makan, beberapa maid dan butler menatapnya kahwatir.

'_Penyakit Fujoushi Nyonya Jung mulai lagi, deh.'(=''=)_

_._

_._

_._

"Ok, Kita sampai…" ucap Boa pada Yunho.

"Nee, aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya menutup pintu mobil sembari berjalan menuju ke gedung SM.

"Changkaman , Yunho-ah!" panggil Boa dari arah mobil, membuat Yunho menoleh dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Wae, noona?" tanyanya.

"Hwaiting!" ucap Boa tersenyum memperlihatkan deret gigi putihnya dan mengacungkan kepalannya ke atas membuat Yunho tersenyum semangat.

* * *

"Woah, aku terkejut Jung Yunho, kau berhasil masuk kelasnya Jang songsaenim dan tidak terlambat semenit pun." Ucap Yoochun yang mengganti seragamnya menjadi baju olahraga.

"Nee, aku terkejut melihatmu masuk kelas, mengingat tugas yang diberikan Jang tua itu akan membuatmu stroke berat." Ucap Donghae yang menyimpan seragamnya ke dalam loker, sembari menunggu keduanya mengganti baju.

"Hm…" ucap Yunho malas, karena ketika dia memasuki kelas tidak terlambat semua murid menatapnya seolah-olah dia berasal dari planet lain.

"Bahkan aku sempat terkejut melihat wajah songsaenim killer itu ketika melihatmu sudah tiba di kelas dan tugasnya sudah tuntas kau kerjakan." Ucap Shindong yang menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kurasa pengaruh orang itu sangat besar buatmu~" goda Yoochun membuat kedua teman mereka penasaran.

"Eh? Nugu? Apakah kau menyukai seseorang, Yunho-ah?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Ne, kau tidak bilang kau dekat dengan seseorang, siapa dia? Tiffany? Hyunah?" tanya Shindong tertarik.

'_Aish, Yoochun dasar kau ini jidat lapangan bermulut ember!' _Batin Yunho kesal.

"I-itu…" belum sempat Yunho menjawab, keberuntungan berada di pihaknya.

"Ya! Kajja, kita harus ke lapangan sekarang!" panggil Lee Joon, yang meyembulkan kepalanya di pintu ruang ganti.

"Ne, ketua kelas~!" ucap mereka serempak dan berlari mengikuti Lee Joon yang sudah berlari jauh.

"Gila, anak itu makan apa sih? Bisa secepat cheetah?" omel Donghae.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga…" keluh Yoochun yang mengatur nafasnya seolah-olah tak ada hari esok, salahkan Lee Joon yang terbiasa di olok teman-temannya selalu bisa kabur dengan cepatnya.

"Kenapa semuanya sepi sekali? Mana Lee Joon, si cengeng itu?" ucap Donghae celingak-celinguk mencari ketua kelas yang sering diganggunya itu.

"Hm? Rupanya pelajaran olahraga kita barengan dengan anak kelas 3-3A…" ucap Shindong sukses membuat Yunho dan Yoochun menoleh ke arah yang ditatap Shindong.

"Apa mungkin yang lainnya ke sana?" ucap Yunho penasaran dan mereka pun berjalan ke arah lapangan sebelah kanan dan melihat beberapa teman mereka tengah menonton dengan serius permainan sepak bola.

"Apa sih, yang membuat mereka tertekan begitu?" ucap Yoochun menerobos masuk ke depan dan disusul oleh ketiganya.

"Hooo, permainan sepak bola, toh?" ucap Shindong.

"Itu…Kim Jaejoong, bukan?" tunjuk Donghae ke arah namja cantik berambut hitam yang tengah mengiring bola ke gawang musuh.

"Omo, aku tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong oppa bisa bermain bola~" ucap beberapa yeoja ganjen berambut gelombang ikal. Yoochun dkk mengenali yeoja itu dengan nama Park Sun Young atau biasa dipanggil temannya, Hyomin.

"Ne, aku pun kaget, sudah pintar, cantik dan jago olahraga~" puji salah satu yeoja manja dengan potongan rambut pendek bernama Park In Jung, yeoja yang paling cerewet seangkatan dengan mereka.

"Aku jadi ingin membuat fans klub Jaejoong-ah~" kali ini suara dari anak kelas 3-3A sendiri, yeoja yang menjadi ketua kelas 3-3A, yaitu Jeon Boram.

Mendengar ucapan yeoja ganjen di sebelah mereka, membuat Yunho mengepalkan keras tangannya membuat Yoochun sedikit panik, dia sudah hapal tabiat Yunho yang posesif dan mudah cemburu itu.

Dia berdoa agar ketiga gadis itu tidak dicegat oleh beruang lepas(?)nantinya setelah pulang sekolah.

Dia hanya berpikir, bagaimana Jung Yunho bisa mengambil hati Kim Jaejoong, kalau dia sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu dan sedikit keberuntungan yang bisa memperlancar hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

-Yunho POV-

Dasar yeoja gatel! Berani-beraninya mendekati Jaejoong! Kalian tidak tahu kalau namja di samping kalian ini bisa saja mematahkan leher kecil kalian supaya kalian tidak usah berisik lagi!

"GOOOL!" aku pun melupakan amarah cemburuku sejenak dan melihat Jaejoong yang berhasil mencetak golnya yang keenam, Aku melihat peluh keringat membasahi wajah putih mulusnya.

Namja itu bermaksud mengelap menggunakan kaos putih olahraganya dan sukses membuat puluhan yeoja dan belasan namja gatel berteriak kegirangan -ugh! kesalnya- dan mimisan, hampir saja aku pun ikutan mimisan tapi aku bisa menahan gejolak di tubuhku.

Maksudku, siapa yang BISA tahan tanpa menerjang ke arah Jaejoong, ketika namja bermuka cantik itu tiba-tiba mengangkat sedikit kaos putihnya- walaupun sebenarnya tidak disengaja, sih- dan memamerkan perut sixpack rata yang terlihat seksi di mata siapapun?

Percayalah, siapa yang bisa menahan nafsu itu. Akan kupastikan aku akan menjabat tangannya lalu bersalto sambil bergaya Oppa Gangnam style.

Kalian bingung bagaimana caranya? Aku pun tidak yakin bisa menjawab apalagi melakukannya.

"Jaejoong Hyung~" tiba-tiba suara namja kecil yang merusakan gendang telingaku (bukan Junsu) memeluk ke arah sosok cantik yang tengah mengatur nafasnya itu.

Itu…Karam dari kelas 1-5B! Ngapain dia ke situ? Dan yang PALING penting, ngapain dia maen PELUK-PELUKAN segala?!

Tak kusadari kepalaku mulai terasa panas dan aku tidak heran apabila ada uap keluar dari kedua lobang telingaku.

"Bukannya itu Karam?! Ngapain namja gatel minta dikerok beling(?) itu ke sini?" seru Donghae.

"Aku dengar dia satu kompleks apartement dengan Jaejoong Sunbae, walaupun mereka hanya beda gedung kurasa tidak akan mustahil kalau mereka terlihat selalu bersama." Jelas Shindong yang tiba-tiba saja baju olahraganya berubah menjadi seorang detektif seraya memegang pipa rokoknya, membuatku berpikir kritis akan satu hal dan semakin kupikirkan, aku tidak akan bisa makan dan juga tidur, yaitu…

_Apakah jaman sekarang orang dapat berubah kostum tanpa kita sadari?_

Aku melihat jaejoong menarik tangan Karam keluar dari lapangan, aku yang gampang penasaran ini mengikuti mereka dan berhenti ketika mereka memasuki ruang shower.

Aku mendengar sedikit dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Park Hyunchul…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku namja yang membuatnya malu di tengah lapangan tadi, saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang bisa kutebak yaitu, shower.

"Hehehe…memangnya aku tidak boleh mengucapkan selamat pada tunanganku karena dia berhasil mencetak gol?" ucap Karam dengan manjanya.

JDERRRR!

Tunangan? Apa yang namja gatel minta diamplas dengan parutan keju katakan tadi itu?

Dia bilang Tunangan? Aku langsung syok tapi aku mendengar lagi suara, kali ini dari Jaejoong.

"Aish…kita bicarakan ini nanti sepulang sekolah…di atap, arra?" ucap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba membunyikan suara keran air dan aku tidak mendengar suara langkah tapak sepatu milik Karam menuju ke arahku, malahan tidak ada suara sama sekali.

Jangan-jangan…

Jawabanku pun terjawab juga.

"Ya! Kubilang pergi! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mandi' eoh?" ucap Jaejoong yang terdengar frustasi dengan Karam. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana dan sukses membuatku berimajinasi liar.

Aissh, aku dan otak yadong-ku ini!

"Ya! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku, hampir saja aku menjerit kaget karena aku mengenali suara itu tanpa berbalik sekalipun, Shim Changmin!

"Changmin-ah, dasar kau in-WUAAAAAAHHHH~!" teriakku ketika aku berbalik dan mendapatkan Changmin memakai topeng berwajah Freddy Krueger dari Elm Street!

Serius, siapa yang tidak kaget melihat Freedy Krueger dalam jarak sedekat itu?

"Hahahaha~" tawanya membahana di ruangan sepi itu dan sukses membuat Jaejoong bersuara lagi.

"Siapa itu?!" teriaknya di dalam.

"Sudahlah, Hyung mari kita lanjutkan~" ucap suara yang kubenci itu, seperti tengah melakukan sesuatu yang mesum pada Jae.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

Changmin yang mendengar suara Karam dan Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, nampaknya dia mulai berpikir yang 'IYA-IYA' tentang mereka.

"Tadi itu…suara Jaejoong Sunbae dan Namja sialan yang bernama Karam, apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam? Jangan-jan-?!" sebelum dia mengucapkan kata _laknatnya_ itu aku menyeret tangannya menuju keluar dari ruangan ini.

Walaupun aku tidak rela karena Jaejoong-ku tengah melakukan _'THIS and THAT'_ bersama Namja tak tahu malu dan kegatelan itu!

-Yunho Pov End-

* * *

"Mwo?! Namja gila gatel itu tunangannya Jaejoong sunbae?! Dan mereka melakukan 'This and That' thingy?!" ucap mereka bertiga serempak, saat ini Yunho dkk berada di kantin setelah pelajaran olahraga selesai.

"Ne…ottokhe?" ucap Yunho pasrah sambil mengaduk-aduk smoothie-nya dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?" tanya Junsu memasukan Kimbap ke mulutnya.

"Ani, aku mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri…" jawab Yunho lesu, mengingat lagi rekaman yang sukses tersimpan di otaknya.

"Aigooo, kalau begitu belum pasti Jaejoong-ah bertunangan dengan Karam' kan?" hibur Junsu menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Lagipula, namja mana yang cukup GILA mau bertunangan dengan anak yang IQ-nya saja lebih rendah dari udang?" ucap Changmin sambil menatap heran ke arah udang goreng tepungnya, seolah-olah udang di garpunya itu tengah melotot karena tidak ingin otaknya disamakan dengan Karam.

"Ne, kalau kau belum yakin, kau bisa memastikan dengan mata kepalamu sendiri' kan?" ucap Yoochun ikut menyemangati, serius dia jadi kalang kabut ketika menyadari sahabatnya menghilang tiba-tiba dan dia pun memasang muka bodoh ketika menemukan Yunho juga magnae setan itu keluar dengan wajah pucat.

"Kalau tidak salah, Jaejoong Sunbae mengatakan akan membahas soal itu sepulang sekolah, kan?" ucap Changmin berusaha mengingat kembali perkataan Jaejoong.

"Jinjja?" tanya kami bertiga kearah Changmin yang mengembat habis paket bento box-nya dan magnae itu cuma mengangguk iya karena sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, sehabis ini kita buntuti saja mereka di atap sekolah." Ucap Yoochun dan Yunho beserta yang lainnya setuju akan idenya.

"…Tapi setelah aku menghabiskan bekal punya Junsu hyung, ya?" ucap Changmin dan mendapat gelengan jengkel dari Yunho dkk.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu? Kakiku kesemutan karena berdiri terus, nih." tanya Junsu tidak sabaran, saat ini keempat namja itu tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding atap sekolah.

"Kalau kita mau mendapatkan kebenaran, kita harus menderita sedikit!" ucap Yunho setengah berbisik.

"Ya! Duckbutt, pantatmu itu menghalangi pemandangan!" ucap Changmin yang tidak bisa melihat jelas.

"Berisik! Kalau kau bicara lagi akan kutindih kau!" ancam Junsu.

"Heh, ayolah kau kentut saja sudah membuat gajah dan badak pingsan-APPOOO!" erang Changmin ketika mendapat _ketukan cinta_ dari Junsu.

Yoochun dan Yunho hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat tingkah mereka.

"Berisik kau, monster food perut cap black hole!" ucap Junsu.

"YA! Kau-"

"Ssssht…kurasa ada yang datang." Ucap Yoochun menginterupsi perkelahian Junsu dan Changmin.

CKLEK

Sosok dua namja yang memakai seragam yang berbeda tengah memasuki atap sekolah. Namja yang memakai seragam biru muda menarik kasar namja berseragam SM.

"Come here!" ucap Jaejoong kasar dan mendorong Karam ke arah pagar pembatas atap.

"Ugh…kasar sekali, apa kau masih ingin lagi? Padahal tadi kita sudah melakukannya di shower-an tadi~" ucap Karam mengerlingkan mata pada Jaejoong, sukses yang membuat subjek yang dikerling merinding jijik.

"Kau…kenapa kau begitu sluty, heh?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menindih Karam, kedua tangannya sengaja dia tumpuhkan ke pagar membuat Karam terjebak di tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

"Hehehe…kenapa terburu-buru, sih?" kekeh Karam, Jaejoong pun memasang wajah abstrak, seabstraknya lukisan Van Gogh (?).

.

.

.

Sementara empat sosok yang mengintip kegiatan dua namja itu hanya dapat berbagi ekspersi.

Mulut Yunho makin memble dan jontor ke depan.

Gigi dan gusi Changmin makin maju ke depan.

Hidung Junsu mengembang dan mengempis.

Jidat lebar Yoochun berpindah ke bokong #plakkk.

Keempat namja itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar barusan.

"Psst…perasaanku saja atau rasanya aku ingin meng-tabok namja centil itu? "bisik Junsu masih kembang kempis hidungnya #plakkk dan disertai anggukan dari Yoochun, yang masih bingung dimana dia taruh jidatnya tadi.

"Omo, Jaejoong sunbae dan Karam beneran melakukan itu?" bisik Changmin.

"Shhh…kurasa Jaejoong-ah ingin melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Yoochun.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Yunho tengah menahan setengah mati aura membunuhnya ke arah Karam.

"Aish…aku bukan tunanganmu…dan kalau kau ingin membuat seseorang cemburu, pilihanmu untuk menjadi partner itu salah…" ucap Jaejoong terdengar kesal.

"Mwo?" bisik Yunho dkk terkejut dengan pernyataan Jaejoong.

'_Jadi, Jaejoong tidak melakukan THIS and THAT?' _Batin mereka berempat.

Entah kenapa malah mereka menyimpulkan hal yang lain. -_-

"Ah, kau tidak asik…" ucap Karam mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jaejoong muntah.

"Kita ini sepupu, jadi jangan macam-macam kau, Park Hyunchul." Ancam Jaejoong ketus pada sepupunya.

Nama namja yang kebangetan(Hoeekk) ini awalnya bernama Kim Hyunchul atau sering di panggil Karam, ayahnya adalah adik bungsu Kim Min Joong yang meninggal karena penyakit jantung dan sekarang dia mengikuti marga ibunya yang bermargakan 'Park' (ngak ada hubungan apapun dengan Park Yoochun, sekedar mengingatkan.) otaknya yang cerdas tidak secepat Pentium computer dan setiap ditanyai lisan atau pun tertulis, jawabannya selalu melenceng jauh sekali dari perkiraan.

Dia memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Kim Hyung Joon, yang berada dibawah naungan Kim Min Joong, sehingga Hyung Joon tidak menggunakan nama ibunya, melainkan memakai marga Kim.

"Aish, aku ingin minta bantuanmu supaya membuat orang yang kutaksir cemburu~" ucap Karam manja.

"Dan mengakui bahwa kau adalah TUNANGANKU adalah cara yang BENAR?" tanya Jaejoong penuh penekanan khususnya pada kata yang terahkir.

"Yup." Angguk Karam dengan bodohnya, serasa membuat Jaejoong ingin menguliti mahluk ajaib satu ini.

"Ah, aku serasa ingin meng-tabok kepalamu yang tidak ada otaknya itu…" keluh Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jangan menghinaku! Yang ingin kukatakan adalah setidaknya kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan namja yang kusuka!" pinta Karam.

"Heh, aku tidak terkejut kau menyukai seorang namja, aku akan melompat dari sini kalau kau bilang kau menyukai seorang Yeoja…" sindir Jaejoong.

"Ya!"

"Haaa…arrasso, aku akan coba ikuti permainanmu tapi kalau kau sudah melewati batas…kubunuh kau." Ancam Jaejoong mengintimidasi Karam dan benar saja, namja malang itu menjadi merinding hebat.

"N-ne…" ucap Karam.

"Jadi, siapa namja yang tidak beruntung itu? Namja yang ingin kau buat menderita hidupnya?" tanya Jaejoong secara sarkatisme.

"Jung Yunho…" jawab Karam malu-malu.

"Heh, pilihan yang bagus sampai aku mau menangis mendengarnya." Sindir Jaejoong hanya menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya! Kau ini…"

"Haaa…, jadi apakah Ahjumma Jung Min mengetahui keterbelakangan mentalmu ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"A-ani…" ucap Karam takut untuk memberitahukan Ummanya, yaitu Park Jung Min yang sekarang menjadi janda karena kepergian suaminya yang terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

"What the hell? Namja gatel itu menyukaiku?! Ogah!" bisik Yunho frustasi, syok, dan berbagai macam lagi tekanan batin yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Setidaknya lihat sisi terangnya, mereka berdua bukan sepasang kekasih." Bisik Junsu meringankan beban Yunho.

"Yup, tapi mereka jadi sepasang rekan kejahatan." Sindir Changmin ke arah Junsu dan mendapat delikan mata dari Junsu.

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk memanfaatkan keadaan ini." Ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Pakai kepalamu bukan jidatmu, hyung! Apanya situasi yang menguntungkan? Jelas-jelas ini sebaliknya, tauk!" ucap Changmin kesal.

"Pabbo! Keadaan ini bisa dimanfaatkan, siapa tahu? Jaejoong menjadi menyukaimu dan dia cemburu." usul Yoochun.

Krik…krik…krik…

"He's got the point, though." Ucap Yunho.

"Whut?! No, hell no! Bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau kau pacaran beneran dengan setan genit itu dan bayangkan kalau Jaejoong malah tidak cemburu? Ingat, tadi dia malah menyetujuinya! Itu sama saja dengan mengali liang kuburan sendiri." bisik Changmin memperingatkan.

"Ne, aku setuju! Bukannya membuatmu dekat dengannya malah membuat hubunganmu menjauh!" sahut Junsu.

"…" Yunho Nampak berpikir matang-matang dengan usulan Changmin yang kebetulan sekali mengena diotak.

"Ya! Nampaknya mereka sudah pergi. Kajja…" ajak Yoochun.

Keempat namja itu memutuskan melesat pergi karena saat ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan tak tahu saja mereka bahwa Jaejoong belum sama sekali beranjak meninggalkan atap sekolah, punggungnya disenderkan di balik dinding.

"Jung Yunho…menyukaiku…?" ucapnya sedikit merona.

* * *

"Haaa…ottokhe?" ucap Yunho merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja café dengan putus asa, ketiga temannya menoleh dengan tatapan iba.

"Bersabarlah…hyung, kurasa ada kau akan mendapatkannya di lain kesempatan." Hibur Changmin seraya tersenyum, kenapa hyung-nya yang satu ini tidak seberuntung pasangan YooSu? Kalau Changmin? Hahaha…dia sudah memiliki kekasih, kekasih yang selalu menampung belahan-belahan jiwanya, yaitu Kulkas 24 jam miliknya.

Jadi masih ada pertanyaan?

"Haah…aku ingin pulang duluan…" ucap Yunho lesu, hari ini Boa tidak menjemputnya karena dia ada panggilan mendadak di gedung Toho, jadi secara terpaksa Yunho pulang menaiki bus atau jalan kaki.

"Kau tak ingin kuantar, Yun?" tawar Yoochun karena saat ini instingnya sedang merasa kalau Yunho dalam bahaya namun tawarannya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala.

"Ani, aku juga butuh udara segar." Jawab Yunho.

"Hati-hati, ya" ucap Junsu merasa ada yang salah.

"Ne."

"Jangan sampai kau bertemu dengan waria berwajah seperti Karam memakai G-string di perjalananmu, ya?" ucap Changmin dengan pede dank arena kepedeannya itu, dia mendapat tebokan kasih sayang yang dilimpahkan oleh Junsu dan yoochun.

"Aisssh…appo, wae?!" geram Changmin.

"Dasar ngak sensitive! Anak macam apa kau? Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu?" ucap Junsu kesal betapa tidak pekanya Shim Changmin.

"Changkam, mana Yunho?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Yunho pun berjalan dengan banyak pikiran tentang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong, semua yang berhubungan dengan namja itu tidak selalu berujung dengan baik.

Seolah-olah Kim Jaejoong adalah suatu puzzle yang harus bisa dipecahkan secara hati-hati, karena satu kesalahan saja akan berakibat fatal dan mau tak mau, Yunho harus menyusun ulang kembali kepingan misteri itu, dia merasa hal yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong sangatlah menarik dan juga sekaligus membingungkan.

Namun, itulah yang Yunho sukai dari namja dingin itu, semakin rumit dia menerkanya semakin tertantang juga dia untuk berlama-lama bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Kim Jaejoong?" ucapnya menghela nafas, Yunho pun berjalan menuju taman karena taman tersebut sangat dekat dengan arah rumahnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang atau sesuatu sedang membuntutinya.

* * *

CKLEK

"Aku pulang…" ucap Jaejoong membuka pintu penthouse-nya dan mencium aroma masakan dari arah ruang dapur.

"Selamat datang, Jae Oppa~" sambut ketiga Yeoja yang saat ini tengah bergelut dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Jessica tengah memasak sesuatu(Aigoo, Jessica bisa masak ya? o.o) yang menurut Jaejoong sangat lezat.

Yoona dan Hwayoung tengah mempersiapkan meja makan, harus Jaejooong akui penthouse-nya memang perlu sentuhan tangan wanita, karena tengah meja telah dipajang bunga lili kesukaannya dan juga Suzy.

"Duduklah, oppa." Ucap Yoona dengan senyum manis sembari menarik kursi untuk Jaejoong, selama ini Yoona merupakan yeoja yang selalu murung namun, ketika dia pindah ke tempat ini entah kenapa semua bebannya terasa menghilang.

"Makan malam akan segera siap~" ucap Jessica yang mengaduk sup, biasanya Jessica tidak pernah menyentuh peralatan dapur namun seiring berubahnya waktu dia semakin menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai juru masak di keluarga kecil ini.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, oppa?" tanya Hwayoung, wajahnya yang selalu kecapaian itu berubah drastic. Wajahnya merekah indah di mata Jaejoong seolah-olah tanda kehidupan terlihat lagi di wajah manisnya itu.

"Baik saja." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Aku jadi tidak dapat melakukan apapun, ya?" ucap Jaejoong seraya menaruh tasnya ke kursi, dia tersenyum sambil bertopang dagu menatap tiga yeoja yang hanya butuh satu hari sudah merasa di rumah.

Selama ini, pekerjaan rumah selalu Jaejoong yang kerjakan tapi setelah bertemu 3 yeoja ini, dia merasa tubuhnya tidak terbiasa untuk santai.

"Jeeng, jeeng~makanan sudah siap! Sundudu Jigae-nya sudah siap!" ucap Jessica semangat dan menaruh sup buatannya di tengah meja makan terdapat di sekitar Jaejoong masakan korea yang belum dikenalnya.

"Ini…?" ucap Jaejoong penasaran dengan wajah polos, membuat ketiganya cekikikan dan mengingat bahwa Jaejoong pernah bercerita bahwa dia tidak berasal dari korea. Mereka pun memahami keingintahuan oppa mereka.

"Ini namanya Japhae, bihun yang dimasak dengan berbagai macam daging, rempah, sayuran dan kecap." Jelas Jessica.

"Kalau daging ini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah, ini kesukaanku! Namanya Bulgogi, daging sapi yang ditumis dengan kecap asin dan gula~" ucap Yoona semangat.

"Terahkir adalah ini, Kimchi… sayuran yang difermentasi dan diberi bumbu pedas, Oppa pasti suka deh." Ucap Hwayoung menyodorkan piring berisi Kimchi kearah Jaejoong yang senang hati menerimanya.

Ketika Jaejoong melahapnya, matanya berbinar-binar ketika mencobainya.

"Nampaknya, oppa suka dengan makan pedas, ya?" tawa Jessica dan disambut cekikikan tawa dari keduanya.

* * *

Yunho merasa dia sudah berjalan telalu jauh sekali di hutan taman ini, dia merasa seperti hanya berputar-putar saja mengelilingi hutan aneh ini.

"Aneh, aku sepertinya sudah berjam-jam melewati hutan ini dan aku belum menemukan rumahku…apa yang terjadi di sini?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan aku tersesat? Ani…aku' kan selalu melewati hutan ini dari waktu ke waktu…tidak mungkin aku lupa arah…" ucap Yunho masih curiga.

Srek srek…

"Siapa di situ?!" teriaknya kaget dan tiba-tiba muncul seekor kelinci putih dari semak-semak.

"Hoooh…kau membuatku kaget saja, kelinci kecil…jangan menakutiku begitu dong." Ucap Yunho tersenyum, Ketika kelinci itu tengah mengaruk telinganya yang panjang…

GRAOOOOUUUPPP!

Tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan kasat mata, sosok hitam besar menelan kelinci itu bulat-bulat, membuat Yunho terduduk ke tanah.

"M-mwo?! Apa itu ? Ja-jangan-jangan mahluk yang pernah dilawan oleh Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho tidak percaya, nampaknya dia sedang sial karena harus meleawti hutan ini, kalau dia tahu akan begini pasti dia akan menerima tawaran pulang bareng Yoochun.

Sosok hitam raksasa yang berbentuk seperti paus yang memiliki lebih dari dua sirip melainkan lima masing-masing di kanan dan di kiri, wajahnya yang menyeramkan seperti seekor hiu dan ekornya yang panjang dengan beberapa robekan di bagian siripnya. Jangan lupakan, topeng abstrak di sekujur tubuhnya seperti membentuk sisik.

Sosok itu tengah melayang di atas awan yang terlihat mendung dan nampaknya aka nada badai malam ini.

'_Dimana…kau… aku bisa merasakan auramu…dimana kau…?' _tanya suara yang terdengar parau dan bercampurkan antara suara singa atau dinosaurus, membuat kesan menakutkan di telinga Yunho.

Yunho menyadari bahwa mahluk yang sedang melayang di atasnya ini tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dia mundur secara perlahan dan…

KRAAAK!

Oh, shit!

Dia tidak sengaja menginjak dahan kering yang terletak di belakangnya, Yunho menoleh kebelakang sebentar dan menoleh ke atas lagi, sosok menakutkan itu tidak terlihat lagi, sepertinya mahluk itu tidak menyadari suara injakan tadi.

Awalnya Yunho bermaksud bernafas lega tapi…

'_DISITU, YAAAA…!'_ sosok ikan raksasa itu menganga lebar kearah Yunho dan secara rifleks Yunho melompat kearah berlawanan untuk menghindari serangan brutal mahluk itu.

BRAAKKK! BRRRUUKKKK…!KRAAAKK…!

Beberapa pohon tumbang karena hantaman mahluk berwarnakan hitam tadi seraya mengejar Yunho yang terus berlari menghindari serangannya.

.

.

.

PRAAANG!

Boa yang tengah asyiknya meminum secangkir latte bersama temannya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan mug merah yang dipegangnya.

"Omo, Boa-ah gwenchana?" pekik Taeyeon panik melihat koleganya yang masih kaget.

"Ah, gwencahana Taeyeon-ah…" ucap Boa merasakan firasat buruk mengenai Dongsaeng-nya.

"Aigooo…kau beneran tidak apa? Kau terlihat pucat, istirahatlah. Biar kami yang membersihkannya." Ucap Bom kahwatir.

"Ne…" Boa pun beringsut pergi ke kamar milik Taeyeon.

'_Yunho…semoga kau baik-baik saja.'_ batinnya kahwatir.

"Aigo, kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak enak, ya? Susah sekali menjadi kakak." gumamnya seraya menoleh ke arah jendela kamar dan melihat pemandangan yang sedang tidak bersahabat.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA~" gelak tawa Jaejoong dan ketiga yeoja membahana ruangan mereka, saat ini mereka lagi menonton film komedi yang berjudul 'The Dictator' (Jinjja, apa yang sebenarnya Author pikirkannya? Ngak ada film komedi yang lebih baik apa?).

"Hahahaha…hm?" tawa Jaejoong pun mereda ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dan dia pun beranjak dari sofa, membuat 3 yeoja itu heran.

"Oppa, waegurae?" tanya Yoona.

"Aku teringat sesuatu…aku pergi dulu, kalian kalau sudah selesai menonton langsung saja kunci ruangan ini, arra?" ucap Jaejoong yang mengambil kunci serep di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ne, hati-hati oppa!" ucap mereka kahwatir.

Setelah menutup pintu penthouse-nya, Jaejoong pun melesat menaiki tangga menuju atap dan mulai meloncat dari tiap gedung ke gedung lainnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan tekanan aura yang kuat? Dan aura ini? Jung Yunho-kah?" gumam Jaejoong yang melompat melewati gedung terahkir dan berhasil menuju taman.

"Di sanalah sumber energy itu terasa…Hm? Itu…perisai?" ucap Jaejoong yang mendarat ditanah dan dia menyentuh permukaan hitam yang mengelilingi seluruh hutan yang berada di taman.

Jaejoong mengitari perisai hitam keunguan tersebut dengan seksama dan melihat sosok yang berlari sembil terengah-engah.

"Jung Yunho!" ucap Jaejoong kaget mendapati namja itu berlari penuh dengan peluh dan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berusaha menebas perisai itu.

KLANG! KLANG!

"Cih, percuma…aku harus mencari titik lemahnya untuk sekali masuk ke dalam perisai." Ucap Jaejoong berlari kencang mencari sumber yang bisa membuatnya mematahkan perisai hitam ini walaupun hanya untuk sementara.

Dia terus berlari menelusuri hingga menemukan benda berbentuk runcing bersinar remang-remang di samping Perisai itu.

"Mungkinkah ini pemicunya?" ucap Jaejoong yang menundukan badannya dan bermaksud mencabut benda yang berbentuk pasak berwarna hitam itu.

"Ugh…" ucap Jaejoong yang menarik dengan kuat pasak itu namun percuma. Pasak itu menancap di tanah kuat sekali dan tiba-tiba pasak itu mengeluarkan sengatan listrik berwarna hitam pula.

"Arrgggh…" erang Jaejoong kesakitan nampaknya pasak ini bukan hanya susah dicabut melainkan ada sistem pertahanannya sehingga siapapun yang mencoba melepasnya akan terkena sengatan dan bukan hanya itu saja, pasak ini akan menyedot habis energy orang yang mencoba mencabutnya.

"Aku… harus bisa mencabutnya…" ucap Jaejoong yang berusaha menarik lagi dengan paksa dan semakin lama aliran listrik itu menyengat tubuh Jaejoong.

Walaupun tubuhnya mulai melemah karena energinya terhisap oleh pasak ini, dia harus tetap mencoba.

"Agggghhhh…sedikit lagi…" ucapnya dan berhasil mencabut pasak itu, tindakannya berhasil membuat pertahanan perisai itu agak melemah dengan agak lemah dia menarik pedangnya dan berlari kearah Yunho.

.

.

.

"Hosh…hosh…sial! Mahluk itu masih mengejarku!" ucap Yunho kesal karena mahluk aneh itu masih bersikeras mengejarnya.

"Ya! Keras kepala sekali kau!" ucapnya kesal dan tanpa disadarinya, dia tersandung oleh salah satu dahan pohon.

Brukkh!

"Ugh…gawat!" ucap Yunho sadar bahwa mahluk itu akan menelannya dengan refleks, Yunho melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya.

KLANG!

Suara dentuman pedang yang sudah sangat familiar didengar oleh Yunho membuat namja itu membuka kedua matanya dan mendapatkan namja yang memakai baju perisai perak yang sedikit kotor seperti terbakar.

"Ja-Jaejoong-ah?!" ucap Yunho tidak percaya, Jaejoong menolongnya? Dia hampir saja berpikir kalau ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat menyingkir dari sini!" ucap Jaejoong yang tengah menahan serangan mahluk buas itu.

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dan menyingkir dari keduanya.

'_Dia mangsaku…jangan mengangguku…Von Archangel…'_ geram suara mahluk itu berusaha menyerang Jaejoong dan namja itu bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari serangannya.

"Kau masih mengingatku Leviathan, Homunculus yang memasang perisai penyesat agar bisa menjebak pejalan kaki disini." Ucap Jaejoong menatap mahluk yang bernama Leviathan.

"Aku membiarkanmu lari karena aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menyerang manusia lagi, tapi ternyata aku salah…kau masih bisa saja berulah, sekarang terimalah hukuman dariku!" ucap Jaejoong menerjang kearah Leviathan, tiba-tiba saja mahluk itu mundur sejenak dan Jaejoong yang mengetahui pose itu, dengan cepat mengganti kuda-kudanya.

'_Kali ini kau yang akan mati!'_ ucap leviathan sambil membuka mulutnya dengan lebar sekali, membuat semua yang di sekitar Jaejoong tersedot ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong dengan kahwatir menatap Yunho yang berlindung di balik pohon oak yang besar dan kokoh.

"Cih…" ucap Jaejoong yang dilanjuti dengan dirinya melemparkan orb berwarna orange dan memecahkannya dengan pedang membuat sebuah cahaya orange itu melingkupi tubuhnya, dirinya menjadi semakin kuat.

"Majulah, Leviathan!" ucap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pedang yang kali ini lebih besar ketimbang pedang Excalibur-nya.

'_AAAARGGGGHHHH…' _Leviathan mengaum keras dan kembali menyerang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berlari melompati kepala Leviathan dan membuat mahluk itu menyadari Jaejoong melayang di udara tepat di atasnya!

CLASH!

Dengan gesitnya dia menebas badan raksasa itu membentuk huruf X besar dan membuat tubuh mahluk itu berhamburan.

Jaejoong mendarat dengan anggunnya di balik bulan purnama dan mendarat dengan sempurna, kedua pedangnya disarungkan kembali dan bajunya kembali normal.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil Yunho yang berlari menuju dirinya yang terlihat kelelahan, Jaejoong mengumpat dirinya karena begitu terlihat lemah di depan Yunho.

"Kau…cepatlah pergi…" perintah Jaejoong sedikit nafas tersengal-sengal di telinga Yunho.

"Jaejoong sunbae? Kau terlihat kurang sehat…" ucap Yunho memperhatikan raut wajah Jaejoong, kedua tangannya ditenggerkan ke bahu Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja…sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini…lepaskan tanganmu dariku." ucap Jaejoong mendorong lemah dan bermaksud pergi meskipun badannya sudah sempoyangan.

Tiba-tiba saja dunianya serasa menghilang, dia mulai merasa akan jatuh menyentuh tanah namun Yunho dengan cepat menangkap tubuh ramping itu.

"Jaejoong sunbae! Jaejoong-ah…! Sadarlah, Jaejoong!" panggil yunho sambil menepuk pipi Jaejoong.

.

.

.

-Yunho POV-

"Jaejoong-ah!" aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ? Aigo, tubuhnya panas sekali, seperti baru tersengat sesuatu dan kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak tersesat lagi, aku pun mengangkat tubuh ramping di tanganku ini dengan gaya yang dapat kalian yakin dengan nama Bridal-style atau apalah.

Aku berlari menelusuri hutan ini dan menemukan cahaya yang berasal dari mansion-ku, dengan cepat aku membawanya hingga aku memasuki rumahku.

"Selamat datang Yunho-sshi-?!" ucap salah satu maidku, ketika melihat penampilanku yang baru berhasil keluar dari gua saja dan jangan lupakan, sosok yang berada di tanganku ini.

"Yunho-ah…kau sudah pula –gasp!?" Umma-ku yang baru saja turun dari tangga dan bermaksud menyambutku, juga menahan nafas melihat diriku dan Jaejoong-ah yang pingsan karena kecapaian, sepertinya di melalui masa yang berat sebelum menolongku tadi.

"Yunho chagi, siapa yang ada di tanganmu itu?" tanya Umma-ku.

"Dia sunbae-ku, namanya Kim Jaejoong…aku belum bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi kumohon tolonglah Jae hyung…" pintaku berusaha menghindari pertanyaan dari Umma.

"Arrasso…bawa dia ke kamar tamu, akan kupanggilkan dokter." Jawab Umma-ku tersenyum hangat, entah kenapa dia tersenyum seolah-olah dia mengenal Jaejoong.

Ani, tidak mungkin! Bahkan Umma tidak tahu siapa saja Sunbae-ku di sekolah. Mengingat aku tidak pernah berbicara mengenai sekolahku pada Umma dan Appa kecuali pada Boa.

Sudah dua jam berlalu ketika aku membawa Jaejoong ke lantai atas dan kata dokter, dia hanya kecapaian karena aktifitas yang dilakukannya selalu tidak diimbangi dengan makan yang teratur, Kim Jaejoong kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!?

Tak tahukah kau, kalau ada yang selalu memperhatikanmu dan mencoba melindungimu?

Kuperhatikan wajahnya terlihat damai tanpa adanya alis yang selalu berkedut atau pelototan matanya yang tajam ketika dia menatapku.

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak sendirinya membelai wajah putih porselen itu dan tanganku sontak kaget betapa halus dan juga cantiknya Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang lemah, biasng aku biasanya dia selalu memajangkan citranya yang kuat dan tegas tapi sekarang aku bisa melihat inti dari tampangnya itu sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang lemah dan mudah terluka.

Aku pun jadi ingin melindungi sosoknya yang lemah itu dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengekspos sisi lemahnya itu.

Aku sudah bertekad bulat untuk melindungi namja yang saat ini tertidur lelap.

Kedua mataku mulai terasa berat, rasa kantuk menyerangku dan aku pun tertidur di samping ranjangnya karena terus menjaga sosok yang terlelap.

-Yunho POV End-

.

.

.

"Ehrghmmm…" Jaejoong mulai membuka kedua matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia berada di tempat yang familiar. Dia pun mendudukan dirinya dan menemukan sosok figure yang tertidur lelap di samping tempat tidurnya, Jung yunho.

"Apa yang-?"

"Zzzz…zzzz…" dengkur Yunho membuat ulasan senyum terlihat di wajah namja cantik itu dengan perlahan dielusnya rambut coklat Yunho yang sedikit berantakan.

"Pabboya…tertidur di tempat seperti ini." Senyum Jaejoong yang kemudian mengambil selimut yang terletak di atas meja tidurnya, sepertinya sudah disiapkan oleh para maid untuk antisipasi.

"Pakai selimutmu, kalau kau tidak mau masuk angin…" ucap Jaejoong yang menyelimuti punggung yang lebar itu, setelah beberapa menit menatap sosok yang menolongnya itu Jaejoong kembali tertidur.

Dan dia tidak menyadari, Yunho yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya itu tersenyum senang.

"_Jaejoong-ah…"_ gumamnya pelan dan tidak didengar oleh namja cantik itu.

_._

_._

_._

Sementara itu_…_

Leeteuk berada di ruang kerjanya dan tengah menatap dokumen juga beberapa folder di laptopnya yang berisikan foto maupun informasi mengenai namja cantik yang barusan dibawa pulang Yunho.

"Omona, ini melebihi pengharapanku~" ujarnya kegirangang tanpa sadar menyentuh pipi kirinya, ketika melihat info mengenai Jaejoong.

"Pintar, cantik, kaya dari keluarga yang berada dan yang terpenting…keanggunannya yang menyerupai bak bangsawan itu…ada _sesuatu_ yang membuatku terpikat ketika mendengar dan melihatnya~" ucapnya lagi pada diri sendiri.

Leeteuk menatap foto Jaejoong yang memakai baju tuxedo berwarna putih tengah berbicara dengan pebisnis dari negara asing, membuat kesan anggun dan seksi di mata yeoja berparuh baya itu.

Ada juga foto dimana Jaejoong memakai Ki Nagashi warna hitam dengan corak bunga krisan merah (read : yukata khusus lelaki), saat dia berada di jepang.

Atau, dimana Jaejoong berlatih pedang anggar dan kendo, saat masih menjadi murid di Amerika.

"Cepatlah bangun, calon menantuku. Banyak sekali yang harus kita bicarakan~" ujarnya kegirangan.

Kalau kalian penasaran dari mana asalnya virus fujoushi yang di ngidap oleh Boa…maka kalian sudah dapat jawabannya.

* * *

"Aish…hari sabtu begini mau ngapain, ya? Young Min-ah, got any idea?" tanya Kwang Min kearah kembarannya seraya memeluk boneka peluk berbentuk pikachu, saat ini mereka berada di ruang menonton.

"Haaa…bagaimana kalau kita mengacaukan kencannya Sungminnie hyung?" ajak Young Min yang ikut berbaring santai di karpet berbulu kesukaannya sementara tangannya sibuk memencet tombol remote, nampaknya tak ada acara yang menarik buat kedua Jo ini.

"Ah, kita sudah terlalu sering melakukannya~" ucap Kwang Min malas sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Dan kita pasti akan berahkir dijemur kering oleh Ratu Pinky itu…" ucap Young Min masih merinding membayangkan mereka hampir mati kekeringan di sauna 'Special ala Sungmin' yang terkenal dengan panasnya yang mebabi-buta(?)mengalahkan panasnya sengatan matahari di siang terik.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita menganggu acara kencannya Duckbutt hyu-AWWW, KEPALAKU!" ringis Kwang Min karena mendapat lemparan buku musik dari sepupunya, Junsu.

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian menganggu acara kencanku, dasar twin monster!" ucap Junsu yang saat ini sedang mengerjakan PR-nya di meja kayu khusus membaca.

"Kami' kan Cuma bercanda…" ucap Kwang Min dan Young Min.

"Kalian ini…kalau tidak ada kerjaan, kenapa ngak main game atau semacamnya, gitu? Daripada sibuk gangguin orang kencan." Ucap Junsu berkutat dengan tugasnya yang harus menciptakan lagu sekaligus untuk ujian hariannya dan plus, dia belum mendapatkan inspirasi karena mendengar ocehan-ocehan sepupu kembarnya itu.

"Bosaaan…semuanya sudah diselesaikan, thanks to Kyuhyun si maniac gamer itu. Aku jadi cepat bosan." Ucap Kwang Min ngeles.

"Mengerjakan sesuatu yang beriman seperti ke gereja, mungkin?" usul Junsu.

"Ha? Kau kira kami ini Siwon hyung? Dan lagian, ngapain ke gereja hari sabtu?" ucap Young Min tidak habis pikir dengan usul sepupunyan itu.

"Yaaa, sekedar membuang dosa kale…tunggu, dosa kalian' kan ngak ada habis-habisnya seperti magnae tiang listrik rakus itu." Ucap Junsu meralat ucapnnya.

("Huatchiiii…!" Changmin yang tengah memakan steak-nya bersin tiba-tiba, entah kenapa dia menyadari seseorang tengah menyindirnya dari jarak yang terbilang jauh dari rumahnya saat ini. "Pasti Junsu hyung…dasar, kebaikan apalagi yang kuperbuat sehingga dia menyebut namaku? Apa sampai se-desperate itukah dia sampai harus menyembahkan namaku?" ucapnya Geer dan lanjut memakan steak-nya tanpa peduli setan.)

"Kenapa ngak main ke rumah teman saja? Itu pun ada yang tahan dengan keusilan kalian." Usul Junsu lagi dan dia juga merasakan bahwa Changmin tengah menghinanya, membuat dia harus menciptakan memo pengingat untuk membawa palu, selotip, dan tali untung hari esok, kalau mereka bertemu.

TING TING!

Terdapat ikon dua bohlam lampu dengan nyala 5 watt di atas kepala si kembar Jo itu, tanda mereka mendapatkan ide yang cukup terbilang gila dan aneh bagi Junsu.

"ITU DIA!" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Ya! Aku sedang belajar, jangan berteriak padaku!" sembur Junsu kesal ingin melempar rak buku kearah mereka berdua.

"Ne, ngak usah pake kuah kalo marah-marah kale." Ucap mereka berdua dan sukses menghindar dari lemparan kursi kayu dari Junsu yang sudah stress setengah mati.

BRAK!

"Argh, dasar dua anak gilaaa!" ucap Junsu sambil memungut kursinya lagi.

.

.

.

"Hahaha…tadi mukanya Duckbutt hyung itu terlalu sangar, ya?" ucap Kwang Min yang merangkul bahu saudaranya.

"Aku jadi berpikir kalau Junsu hyung itu bukan mirip bebek kalau lagi marah…ujar Young Min nyengir kuda.

"Jadi?" tanya Kwang Min pensaran masih dengan senyuman.

"Tapi, mirip ayam~!" ucap Young Min disambut tepukan dibahu.

"Ya! Dimana sisi lucunya'eoh?" tanya Kwang Min yang sudah mengetahui tabiat saudara kembarnya yang lemah dalam lelucon, tapi dia pun tertawa keras juga.

"Oh, iya. Kebetulan saja aku kepikiran Jae Noona, bagaimana kalau kita beri dia _surprise visit_?" ucap Kwang Min.

"Ne, aku setuju!" ucap Young Min yang berjalan menuju penthouse milik Jaejoong.

Mereka tidak menyadari sosok namja berbaju hitam tengah menerawang mereka di atas gedung tertinggi, mata orb berwarna ungu itu menyipit bagaikan elang menemukan mangsanya dan dengan seringaian menghiasai wajahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, hm?...akhirnya kutemukan kau, Hero…" Ucapnya senang dan ketika angin dingin berhembus, sosok namja misterius itu menghilang.

Siapakah namja misterius itu?

* * *

"Ehrmmm…" Yunho mengusap kedua matanya dan meregangkan kedua tangannya yang semalaman trus dilipatnya, setelah merasa sudah agak segar dia menoleh dan menemukan ranjang yang ditempati Jaejoong kosong melompong.

Dengan panik dia berdiri dan mencari sosok yang bermalaman di kamar ini sambil membuka pintu kamar, berusaha mencari Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah! Dimana kau? Jaejoon-Ack?! Appooo…" erang Yunho hingga dia merasa dilempari oleh sendok tea, dia melongoskan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Umma-nya dan Jaejoong tengah menikmati sarapan pagi bersama.

"Umma? Jaejoong-ah?" tanyanya heran.

"Dasar anak bodoh, berteriak di pagi-pagi tenang begini! Kau tidak sadar membuat tamu kita merasa tidak nyaman?" ucap Leeteuk mengoleskan selai strawberry ke roti panggang.

"Ini, Jaejoong-ah~" ucap Leeteuk dengan lembut kearah Jaejoong, Yunho yang melihatnya pun menjadi iri tapi masalahnya, kepada siapa dia cemburu? Umma-nya atau Jaejoong?

"Yunho chagi, sedang apa kau berdiri disitu? Ayo, sarapan bersama kami." Ajak Umma-nya ketika menyadari anak bungsunya itu tengah melamun di depan ruang makan.

Yunho pun mengambil kursi di samping Jaejoong dan ikut bergabung bersama.

"Jadi, Yunho chagi…" panggil Umma-nya.

"Ne?" tanya Yunho meminum tea-nya.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku mengenai tadi malam?" tanya Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya meminum tea-nya lagi.

Gulp…

"Eh, ah…itu…aku terjatuh di taman…dan…haha…" jelas Yunho mengaruk kepalanya dengan gugup membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas, rupanya anak ini tidak bisa berbohong kalau di depan Umma-ny.a

"Jangan berbohong chagi, umma tahu perawakanmu itu seperti apa." Ucap Umma-nya.

"Yunho menolongku dari preman yang kebetulan salah mengenaliku sebagai yeoja…" ucap Jaejoong asal dan sukses membuat Leeteuk tersenyum bangga, sepertinya dia lebih percaya dengan omongan Jaejoong.

"Benarkah, Yunho-ah?" tanyanya ke arah anaknya yang salah tingkah itu.

"N-ne!" jawab Yunho mantap.

"Karena itu, Jung-sshi…aku berterima kasih sepenuhnya atas kebaikan anakmu dan keramahanmu selama aku tidak sadarkan diri…" ucap Jaejoong sopan, Leeteuk menatapnya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Katakan padaku Joongie, apa kau anggota bangsawan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Joongie?" tanya Yunho heran dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ne, menurutku 'Joongie' terkesan imut dan tidak terlalu maskulin, boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Leeteuk kegirangan, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk setuju dan menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk yang terlewati tadi.

"Dan aku bukan anak bangsawan, Jung-sshi…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Panggil aku UMMA, Joongie." Pinta Leeteuk manja.

"Eh? N-ne…umma." Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu kau adalah anak angkat Kim Min Joong, bilionare terkaya itu, hm?" tanya Leeteuk membuat keduanya kaget, bagaimana bisa Leeteuk mengetahuinya? Ingat, tadi malam? Di ruang kerjanya?

"Mwo? Ka-kau anak angkat Kim Min Joong?! Salah satu 3 billionare terkaya di korea, Kim Min Joong yang itu?!" ucap Yunho terkejut dan masih berusaha memproses informasi yang barusan didapatnya.

"Ne, aku anak angkat yang sering dirahasiakannya itu…" ucap Jaejoong, percuma saja dirahasiakan. Toh, semuanya akan terkuak juga.

"U-umma, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Yunho penasaran dan sedikit takut dengan Umma-nya, bisa saja wanita paruh baya itu meminta seseorang untuk mencari info tentang Jaejoong, mengingat dia pernah menyebutkan nama Jaejoong pada malam itu.

"Bukan maksudku unutk lancang tapi aku mencari sedikit informasi tentang dirimu, Joongie." Ucap Leeteuk menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Aku tidak merasa keberatan, Jun-Umma." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak takut, kalau kami membocorkan hal ini ke media massa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Umma! Apa yang-?" ucap Yunho tidak terima jika ibunya berlaku seperti itu.

"Aku yakin kalian bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, lagipula apa keuntungannya bagi kalian? Aku hanya akan semakin dikenal oleh masyarakat dan itu saja, aku sudah terbiasa dilatih appa angka-ku untuk saling mengantisipasi." Jawab Jaejoong menyesap green tea-nya dan hanya itulah jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Jung Leeteuk, dia puas dengan jawaban yang langsung ke intinya.

"KYAAAA~! AKU SUKA DENGANMU, JOONGIE-AH!" ucap Leeteuk terlalu antusias sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang tidak ada persiapan sama sekali.

"Wha-?!"

Bruuukh!

Sukses membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dari kursi karena ulah Leeteuk yang terlalu berlebihan, Yunho pun dengan panik melihat keadaan mereka.

"Umma, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Yunho agak marah.

"Apa masalahmu, nak? Aku'kan hanya senang bisa bertemu calon menantu idealku~" ucap Leeteuk kesenangan, membuat Jaejoong pucat pasi dan Yunho merona malu.

"MWOOO…!?" ucap suara yang membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan sosok namja paruh baya yang menatap horror akan perkataan istrinya.

"Kangin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Appa…?" ucap Yunho hati-hati akan amukan appa-nya.

"…" Jaejoong hanya diam dengan tatapan bete dan bosan, ingin rasanya dia pulang dan bertemu lagi dengan ketiga yeoja yang dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng.

Dan memakan cabe jolokia dicampur dengan kimchi(?)

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh karakter utama kita ini, kenapa dia malah memikirkan makanan yang pedas-pedas sementara dua anggota Jung itu tengah menghadapi Kang In yang tengah syok dan sedikit marah, mungkin?

'_Haaa…saat ini Jessica, Yoona dan terlebih lagi Hwayoung, pasti menghawatirkanku…aku ingin semuanya cepat selesai dan aku bisa pulang lalu makan cabe jolokia._' batinnya.

Memang, saat ini mereka pasti kahwatir karena semalaman Jaejoong tidak kunjung pulang.

Sementara Jaejoong berada di dunia lain, kedua anggota Jung itu menatap Kangin dengan pandangan was-was ketika namja paruh baya itu memasuki ruang makan.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Tak disangka bisa secepat ini autor bisa publish chap ke-3, buat yang membaca fic _Heaven Postman Without Limit_ buatan saya, mianhae…masih agak lama untuk up-date jadi sabar dulu, ya (-^ ^-).


	5. Chapter 04 : My Queen

**The Knight of Time**

**By :**

**Song Hyun In**

**Disclaimer :**

**They (DBSK and others) are not mine.**

**Warning :**

**Boysxboys, Slight Transgender, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Dll**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other cast.**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Humor, School activity, adventure, Action, Supranatural, Slight Chara's death (In the past) and drama.**

**Pairing:**

**YunJae**

**Yoosu**

**MinFood (="=)**

**Enjoy then.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Knight of Time**

Previously on chap 03 (maaf, saya salah ketik chapter sebelumnya = ="):

"…" _Jaejoong hanya diam dengan tatapan bete dan bosan, ingin rasanya dia pulang dan bertemu lagi dengan ketiga yeoja yang dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng._

_Dan memakan cabe jolokia dicampur dengan kimchi(?)_

_Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh karakter utama kita ini, kenapa dia malah memikirkan makanan yang pedas-pedas sementara dua anggota Jung itu tengah menghadapi Kang In yang tengah syok dan sedikit marah, mungkin?_

'_Haaa…saat ini Jessica, Yoona dan terlebih lagi Hwayoung pasti menghawatirkanku…aku ingin semuanya cepat selesai dan aku bisa pulang lalu makan cabe jolokia.' batinnya._

_Memang, saat ini mereka pasti kahwatir karena semalaman Jaejoong tidak kunjung pulang._

_Sementara Jaejoong berada di dunia lain, kedua anggota Jung itu menatap Kangin dengan pandangan was-was ketika namja paruh baya itu memasuki ruang makan._

.

.

.

"Yeobo…?" tanya leeteuk heran karena suaminya tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Appa? Ini…" Yunho bersua.

"Apa maksudmu menjadikan anak Kim Min Joong sebagai tunangan anak pabbo ini, Jung Leeteuk?" tanya Kang In sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tepat seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau mendengarnya dengan jelas'kan?" balas Leeteuk bertanya retortis.

"Aissh, apa kau lupa? Yunho sudah mempunyai Ahra!" berang Kang In.

"So? Tinggal batalkan saja pertunangan mereka beres' kan?" tanya Leeteuk tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu, membuat suaminya sontak terkejut. Mimpi apa dia semalaman mencintai wanita seajaib ini? Tidak heran kalau Boa selalu menolak pertunangan yang dia atur untuknya. Rupanya karena sifat keras kepala Leeteuk diturunkan kepada bocah iblis itu.

"Yeobo, kita sudah berjanji akan menjodohkan Yunho dengan keluarga Go, kita tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini." Jelas Kang In berusaha membuat istrinya mengerti situasi, seorang raja tidak mungkin menjilat kembali ludahnya, bukan?

Jaejoong yang kemudian sadar dari dunia makanan pedas(?) pun ikut angkat bicara dan dia pun berdiri dari kursinya."Tidak apa-apa, Jung Kang In-nim…saya pun juga ti-?"

"ANDWEEEE!" teriak Leeteuk dan Yunho tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"…?" Jaejoong menatap heran akan keluarga Jung ini, benar-benar…apa mereka benar salah satu dari 3 billionare yang terkenal berwibawa itu? Sangat jauh dari gambarannya.

"Waegurae?" ucap Jaejoong tidak mengerti, separah itukah kalau dia tidak menerima perjodohan yang seenaknya dibuat oleh Leeteuk?

"Andweee, Joongie-ah…umma tidak mau kalau kau berkata TIDAK, jeball…" pinta Leeteuk mengeluskan pipinya ke pipi tirus namja cantik itu sembari memeluknya erat.

"Kundae…"

BRAKKK!

"Yo! What's up? Apa kalian semua masih hiduuuuup?!" ucap seorang yeoja cantik berambut lurus berwarna coklat, Boa.

"Ya! Jung Boa! Apa begitu caramu menyapa kami?" ucap Kang In kesal dengan kata-kata tidak sopan Boa, entah apa yang sebenarnya diajarkan para dosen di universitas pada anak ini?

"Mian, mian…" ucap Boa tidak terlalu serius dengan ucapannya dan menoleh kearah umma yang memeluk Jaejoong dan juga dongsaeng-nya yang saat ini masih kebingungan dengan situasi saat ini, matanya membulat kaget melihat sosok cantik yang dipeluk ummanya.

Jaejoong yang masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Leeteuk, ikut menoleh kearah Boa dan mata mereka saling melihat.

JIIIT…

"Wao? Ada apa ini? Siapa namja cantik yang di tanganmu itu, umma? Pengganti dongsaeng-ku? Dia lebih manis dari Yunho-ah, ganti saja dia." Kata Boa sembarangan.

"Yack!" ucap Yunho tidak terima, membuat leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum senang.

"Aniya, tapi dia akan menjadi calon adik iparmu, Boa chagiya~" ucapnya saling menepuk kedua telapaknya, seolah-olah kedatangan Boa adalah saat yang tepat baginya tapi, bagi kedua Jung(Kang In dan Yunho) ini kedatangannya merupakan sebuah malapetaka.

"Eh? Jeongmal? Horeee~ tapi…Ahra mau ditaruh kemana?" tanya Boa lagi, kang In menatap yeoja muda itu seolah-olah mengatakan 'Kau kira barang, apa?'

"Buang saja…" ucap Leeteuk santai.

"JUNG LEETEUK/NOONA!" Ucap kedua namja Jung itu.

"Kenapa? Kalian senang kalau Ahra selalu datang untuk mengacau rumah ini?" selidik Leeteuk kearah dua namja Jung itu.

"Eh, itu…ehm…" ucap Yunho yang menyadari perkataan umma-nya.

Siapa juga yang ingin memiliki istri macam Ahra -hoeek-? dijamin, Yunho akan muntah darah terus kalau setiap kali dia bangun dari ranjang tiap pagi dan menemukan sosok Ahra yang bagaikan medusa yang lagi kebelet BAB.

.

.

.

Sementara keadaan sedang aman, Jaejoong berusaha mengendap-endap keluar dari mansion yang berisi orang-orang aneh ini.

'_Aku heran…kenapa Appa angkat memintaku untuk menjadi rekan bisnis mereka di kemudian hari?'_ pikirnya setelah keluar dari mansion itu dan baru saja dia ingin beranjak pergi dari rumah yang kurang terpelihara warasnya ini.

"Hero…" panggil suara yang dikenal familiar oleh namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok Ratunya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana training biru dongker, dengan cepat namja cantik itu membungkukan badannya seraya menghormat kearah Ratu.

Boa…

Kakak dari Jung Yunho adalah seorang ratu.

"Milady, aku…" ucapnya masih membungkuk layaknya dia ksatria.

"Hentikan itu, kita bukan lagi sebatas ksatria dan atasannya. Kita sudah berubah, seiringnya waktu. Well, hanya kau saja yang belum berubah…" ucapnya menatap Jaejoong heran.

"Milady?" ucap Jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya heran dengan penuturan kata-katanya.

"Ikutlah denganku, akan kujelaskan semuanya." Ajak Boa membawanya ke hutan milik keluarga Jung, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, Dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi.

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki hutan dan tidak menyadari Yunho yang menguping pembicaraan mereka, dia pun mengetikan sesuatu di I-phone.

_Sender : Jung_ Uknow_who_

_To : (Mr_HandsomePark) (Dolp_SoPranO) (MaXim_MinXFood)_

_Subject : Get ur ass here!_

_(Ya! Cepat kalian kerumahku, sekarang! Dan Jangan banyak tanya, Ini menyangkut kita semua. Kutunggu kalian di hutan khusus keluarga Jung.)_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yunho menerima balasan dari ketiga temannya dan dia membaca, kemudian terbelalak kaget akan isinya.

xXx

_Sender : Mr_HandsomePark_

_To : Jung_ Uknow_who_

_Re-Subject : Get ur ass here!_

_(Apaan, sih?! Ngak tahu hari ini aku mau kencan dengan dolphin-ku! :( u better watch out! Jung bodoh!)_

_xXx_

_Sender : MaXim_MinxFood_

_To : Jung_ Uknow_who_

_Re-Subject : Get ur ass here!_

_(Woi, kau belum pernah mencoba bagaimana rasanya kepalamu terbenam di tanah' eoh?! :o tunggu saja kau, 5 menit lagi aku sampai.)_

_xXx_

_Sender : Dolp_SoPranO_

_To : Jung_Uknow_Who_

_Re-Subject : Get Ur ass here!_

_(Ne, arrasso…aku juga stress disini. :) Kebetulan kau bisa kujadikan pelampiasan amarahku.)_

Yunho hanya sedikit sweatdropped melihat balasan terahkir yang ditujukan kepadanya, dia pun berjalan menelusuri hutan yang dimasuki noona-nya dan Jaejoong.

"Aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucapnya mengikuti jejak mereka.

.

.

.

"Kemana Jae oppa?" ucap Yoona memeluk bantalan sofa.

"Semalaman dia tidak pulang-pulang…" ucap Jessica mengaduk-aduk supnya. Hwayoung yang baru menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihnya ikut duduk di samping Yoona.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" kata Hwayoung kahwatir.

Ketiga yeoja itu pun kembali merenung dan tiba-tiba saja…

TING TONG

"Mungkinkah?" ucap mereka bertiga mendongkakan kepala mereka dan menoleh kearah pintu putih penthouse Jaejoong.

Mereka pun bergegas berlari kearah pintu dan membuka pintu putih itu dan mulai berteriak berbarengan.

CKLEK!

"JAE OPPA/JAE NOONA BOGOSHIPPOOO~!" ucap mereka berbarengan dan mereka pun kaget mendapati dua namja yang masih terlihat seperti anak SMA.

"eh?!"

"Si-siapa kalian?"

"Kenapa ada 3 yeoja di sini?"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"MANA JAE OPPA/NOONA?!" teriak mereka histeris.

.

.

.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan memanggil kami kesini?" bisik Yoochun masih kesal karena acara kencannya batal karena Yunho memanggil mereka.

Saat ini keempat namja itu mengikuti Boa dan Jaejoong yang masih berjalan-jalan menelusuri hutan.

"Kita terkesan seperti stalker…" bisik Junsu tidak enak mengekori namja cantik itu dengan Boa.

"Aku jadi teringat film, di mana 4 genk cowok yang menjadi stalker dan terahkirnya mereka mau ngerep-ummph!" ucap Changmin yang mulutnya dibekap Yunho.

"Kau, kalau masih ingin melihat matahari esok, kusarankan diam dulu." Ancam Yunho, namun yang diancam cuma menghela nafas dan cuek bebek.

"Aku, sih tidak peduli' kek kita harus mengekori mereka tapi NGAK MESTI merangkak juga'kan?!" desis Yoochun tidak terima karena saat ini mereka tengah merangkak di balik semak-semak, untuk menghindari penglihatan Jaejoong.

"Berisik, kalau kita ketahuan, habislah kita! Kau kira kepala bisa tumbuh, hah?" bisik Yunho frustasi.

"Oh, bisa kok!" jawab Changmin, dan mendapat pelototan kesal.

"Oh…dia mulai lagi." gerutu Yoochun yang sudah hapal tabiat dongsaeng titisan dari neraka ini kalau soal menonton film, mulutnya tak akan pernah habis kehabisan cerita.

"Aku tahu dimana ada kepala yang bisa tumbuh, ada di film MIB Ke-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Aku benci alien, pabbo!" potong Junsu kesal dan hampir ingin mencedoki kepala namja tinggi itu dengan sebuah batu besar yang dia temukan di sekitarnya.

"Sshhh…diamlah!" perintah Yunho dan keempat namja itu mendengarkan obrolan dua orang yang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu, di dalam hutan itu.

.

.

.

"Hero…sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu…sudah 860 tahun berlalu, semenjak kejadian itu…" ucap Boa yang awalnya terlihat boyish dan tomboy berubah menjadi wanita yang lembut dan keibuan, di telinga Yunho.

"Ne… Lady Atheriangel." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada sendu.

"Yah…aku bukan ratu lagi, ingat? Namaku sekarang Boa, Jung Boa…" jawab Boa halus dengan senyum keibuan, baru pertama kalinya Yunho melihat senyuman lembut seperti seorang ibu di wajah Noona-nya yang selalu mencari ribut dengannya.

("Psst…aku rasa hujan batu akan segera turun." Bisik Yoochun kearah tiga temannya.)

"Mianhae…Boa-nim…"

"Aissh, buang juga kata-kata formalmu itu, aku bosan setiap kali kita bertemu kau tidak pernah bermanja-manja padaku lagi, uuh! Padahal waktu kau masih anak-anak, kau selalu bermanis-manis denganku." ucap Boa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dia teringat dimana dia mengadopsi Hero dan Suzy menjadi puterinya, mereka berdua awalnya bermanja-manja dengannya tapi seiring waktu Hero mulai terlihat lebih mandiri dan mulai sibuk dengan urusan militer.

"N-ne…Boa noona…" ucap Jaejoong blushing dan rona malu di pipinya berhasil diabadikan oleh mata Yunho yang tak pernah lepas memandanginya. _'Yeoppo…'_ batinnya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik! Kim Jaejoong, bukan? Namamu bagus~" puji Boa.

"Gomawo, Boa noona…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingat memorimu dan bukankah kau bereinkarnasi? Seperti Xiah dan yang lainnya." tanya Jaejoong namun Boa mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka memang sudah bereinkarnasi tapi aku tidak …aku meninggalkan kerajaanku untuk sementara waktu." jawabnya

"Mwo? Waegurae?" tanya Jaejoong kaget, ratunya masihlah wanita yang dikenalnya selama 860 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku datang untuk mencarimu dan membawamu pulang Jaejoong…" ucap Boa penuh senyuman, Jaejoong membelalakan matanya kaget dengan penuturan ratunya.

"MWO!" Ucap suara yang menginterupsi perbincangan Boa dan Jaejoong.

Srek srek…

Suara semak-semak yang diterpa oleh seorang namja tampan yang raut wajah susah diartikan, terkejut bercampurkan amarah dan bingung terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kalian!" ujcap Jaejoong yang berdiri melihat keempat namja yang rupanya menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Yunho pabboya…kau tahu tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan wanita." Ucap Boa kesal.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Ya! Apa kau yakin_ Yeoja_ yang kita cari ada di penthouse itu?" tanya seorang yeoja berbalutkan baju kulit berwarna hitam, rambut ikalnya yang berwarna hitam tersibak karena terpaan udara dingin di korea.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin dan sekedar info saja, sekarang ini dia menjelma menjadi _Namja_." ucap namja yang bermatakan warna ungu, tengah menatap penthouse yang sedari tadi mereka incar.

"Mwo, Namja katamu? kalau begitu dia pasti akan menjadi namja yang tampan, aku tidak sabar ingin merasakannya-slurp~" ucap yeoja itu seraya menjilat ujung bibirnya.

"Perempuan menjijikan, Lilith…tidak heran kau disebut Queen of Lust, kalau lihat barang bagus saja pasti matamu berubah hijau." desis namja yang memakai jaket dan hoodie hitam, tak lupa kacamata hitam bertengger di wajahnya.

"Ya! Dasar tidak sopan! Panggil nama alias-ku, Hyde!" balas Yeoja yang disebut Lilith.

"Shirreo…" balas namja yang dipanggil Hyde.

"Dasar, kau ini dongsaeng! Hormatilah yang lebih tua, sialan!" bentak Lilith, tiba-tiba api berwarna ungu menyala hebat di tangan kanan yeoja itu.

"Kau mau mati, Bi**h?" ucap Hyde menyiapkan moncong snipernya kearah Lilith.

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua ini adalah satu rekan, bekerja samalah." Ucap suara yang terlihat husky itu, mata ungunya memicing kearah dua rekannya yang asik bertengkar.

"Mianhae, Loki…" jawab mereka.

"Ingat, misi kita adalah membawa Hero Von Archangel ke Lord of darkness…" ucap Loki seraya membetulkan syal hitam yang membaluti lehernya, mata ungu itu menerawang kembali kearah 5 orang yang berada di dalam penthouse itu.

"Loki, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Lilith, melihat kearah penthouse putih itu.

"Hero tidak ada didalam rumah itu…" ucap Loki.

"Mwo? Kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Hyde kesal.

"Lakukan plan B…culik mereka" jawab Loki tanpa ekspresi dan mendapat seringaian seram dari kedua rekannya.

"Siap…" ucap mereka berdua dan melesat kearah penthouse milik Jaejoong.

Ditengah –tengah mereka melesat, Hyde mengeluarkan snipernya sekali lagi dan menembakan beberapa butir peluru kearah jendela Penthouse itu.

PRAAANGGG!

.

.

.

"Mianhae, kami tadi berteriak, kalian juga mengenal Jae oppa?" ucap Jessica menyodorkan minuman ke arah dua anak yang menerobos masuk tadi.

"Kalian pernah ditolong oleh Jae noona? Dia memang seperti itu." ucap Kwang Min menerima jus yang diberikan Jessica.

"Noona? Bukannya Jae oppa itu namja?" tanya Yoona heran seraya memeluk bantalan sofa itu.

"Ah, dia memang namja tapi dia itu cantik loh!" ucap Kwang Min dan Young Min berbarengan.

"Uhm…memang kuakui dia cantik tapi dia pasti kesal kalau dibilang begitu." Ucap Hwayoung.

"Ah, jangan kuatir dia'kan tidak mudah emosi karena hal seperti itu." Ucap young Min.

"Apalagi kepribadiannya seperti seorang noona bukan oppa, wakakak~" ucap Kwang Min menimpali.

"Bagaimana kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Yoona.

"Begin-?!"

PRAAANGGG!

"Apa yang-?!" ucap Kwang Min kaget.

Sosok dua orang berjalan dari jendela yang berhasil diledakan oleh Hyde. Mereka berdua menyeringai melihat anak-anak yang ketakutan di depannya.

"Kelihatannya kalian sedang asik, eoh?" ucap Hyde membetulkan kacamata hitamnya.

"…" semuanya bertindak siaga.

Kwang Min dan Young Min membelakangi tiga yeoja, bermaksud untuk melindungi mereka dari dua orang tamu tak diundang ini.

"-Slurp, boleh kami bergabung?" ucap Lilith dengan senyuman mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Hah?" ucap Changmin bingung.

"Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini, noona?" tanya Yunho tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dari noona-nya.

"Yunho-ah, selama ini kau menguping pembicaraan kami…" ucap Boa yang lebih merupakan pernyataan.

"Jangan mengelak, noona. Katakan apa maksudmu dengam meninggalkan kerajaan? Kerajaaan apa?Dan apa maksudmu menjemput Jaejoong?" tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi.

"Boa noona, apakah kau benar-benar noona-ku? Katakan." Pinta Yunho kearah Boa dengan mata penuh pengharapan.

"Tentu saja aku Noona-mu…pabbo." Jawab Boa, sukses mendapat helaan nafas dari Yunho.

"Ta-tapi…apa maksud dari ucapan Jaejoong? Dia tadi menyebutkan namamu…Arth-Ar…" ucap Yunho yang sedikit lupa dengan nama yang disebut oleh Jaejoong.

"Atheriangel…" ucap Jaejoong membenarkan.

"Kau juga mengatakan kalau kau tidak bereinkarnasi?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti jalan cerita ini, jelaskan pada kami, Hero-sshi bukan?" tanya Changmin menatap namja cantik yang terlihat ragu, Jaejoong menoleh kearah Boa dan yeoja itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Jawab saja, lagipula cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahuinya." Ucap Boa penuh senyuman.

"Akan kujelaskan…kalian mungkin mengetahui sejarah mengenai Knight of Chronos, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong ke arah empat namja didepannya ini.

Yunho dkk mengangguk mengerti, karena beberapa hari yang lalu songsaenim Im mengajarkan sejarah mengenai Ksatria Chronos, walaupun pada akhirnya cerita itu hanyalah dongeng anak-anak yang diceritakan secara turun temurun.

Jaejoong pun melanjutkan "Namaku adalah Hero Von Archangel…salah satu dari Knight of Chronos dan Boa noona adalah Ratu Atheriangel, penguasa negara chronos." Dan disahut anggukan lagi oleh keempatnya.

"Setiap 800 sekali, kami akan turun kedunia kalian untuk membasmi Homunculus, mahluk yang pernah kalian temui itu." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu? kenapa dari tadi kalian mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Junsu.

"Waktu dan Sejarah kami terguncang…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Huh?"

"Suatu hari, tanpa ada alasan yang tepat negara pararel didatangi oleh pasukan Homunculus, sehingga kami terpaksa mempersiapkan diri dalam waktu yang singkat…" jelas Boa.

"Pasukan Chronos berusaha sedemikian rupa untuk mempertahankan dunia pararel dari serangan musuh, sehingga pada akhirnya Jaejoong mengorbankan dirinya demi kami semua akan tetapi, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi…" ucap Boa.

"Sesuatu?" ucap Yunho seraya menatap Jaejoong.

-Flashback(Boa's POV)-

"Hero…" ucapku dengan nada gemetar menahan tangisanku yang meluap, aku mengadahkan kepalaku keatas dan melihat sosok putriku turun dengan perlahan seolah-olah tubuhnya ringan bagaikan helaian bulu.

Dengan sigap aku berlari kearahnya dan melebarkan tanganku untuk mengapainya sebelum dirinya jatuh.

"Hero…" ucapku lagi membelai wajah putih itu yang sekarang dipenuhi luka dan debu, putriku yang malang, para penduduk segera berbondong-bondong kearah kami dan menangisi sosok pahlawan mereka.

"Hero-nim…hiks hiks…" ucap para wanita pendudukku, bukan hanya wanita ataupun anak-anak bahkan para pria di dunia pararel ini menangis sedih.

Xiah dan yang lainnya telah tiba setelah menyaksikan teman mereka terbunuh dalam peperangan ini.

Aku sebagai ratu mereka haruslah tetap kuat dan tabah, demi semuanya.

"Semuanya, marilah kita memberikan pemakaman yang layak sebagai tanda penghormatan kita kepada pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kita semua, Hero Von Archangel." Ucapku mencairkan suasana sendu ini.

Dalam waktu 3 hari, semuanya berkerja keras untuk membangun kota yang telah dihancurkan oleh homunculus dan kerja keras mereka membuahkan hasil, kota menjadi lebih indah dan permai.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang persiapan, dimana Jaejoong tertidur di sebuah peti mati berwarna putih dan aku memakaikan gaun berwarna putih padanya, cocok…sangat cocok dan cantik sekali.

Bukankah aku pernah bilang, kalau kau cantik sekali kalau memakai gaun? Dari dulu kau tidak menyukai benda berenda-renda itu dan sekarang kau pun memakainya tapi, bukan di hari berkencanmu, bukan di hari pesta dansa, ataupun di hari pernikahanmu…

"Melainkan di hari pemakamanmu." Ucapku menyeruakan apa yang kupikirkan.

Dirimu yang cantik tanpa ada polesan riasan pun kau tetap cantik…

Aku memeluk tubuhmu terahkir kalinya sebelum melepaskanmu, lalu kubelai pipimu yang membeku bagaikan dinginnya salju, kau pernah berkata kau dilahirkan bukan untuk mencintai dan dibahagiakan, tapi menurutku perkataanmu itu salah, ada satu namja yang masih memperhatikan dan juga tulus mencintaimu.

Namanya U-Know…

Namja yang dulunya berstatus sebagai kekasih dari adikmu dan sebagai calon suami adikmu.

Aku tahu, betapa sakitnya hatimu ketika dia merebut adikmu dan juga dia merebut hatimu tapi percayalah, dia juga merasa sakit karena tidak bisa mendapatkanmu karena takut kau akan membencinya.

Haha…kalian berdua sangat bodoh! Kalau saling suka kenapa tidak mengatakannya sedari dulu?

Aku bahkan Suzy dapat melihat tatapanmu yang melembut melihat Yunho yang mendapat peringkat tertinggi di akedemi dan tatapan garangmu yang ketika dia menggoda para yeoja-yeoja.

Namun, karena terlalu angkuh dan gengsi beginilah dirimu.

"Ratu…kita akan segera memulai upacaranya." Ucap Max, si ahli strategi titisan dari iblis Lucifer.

"Baiklah…" aku berjalan meninggalkan tubuhmu dan ketika kami berjalan menelusuri corridor, terdengar suara gempa dan pecah kaca jendela dari arah ruanganmu.

PRANG!

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyaku panik, panik karena dirimu yang berada di ruang persiapan.

Max dan aku berlari kembali keruanganmu, lalu menemukan sosok pria yang memakai baju perang berbentuk naga hitam, mataku terbelalak melihat sosok itu sedang menggendongmu dengan lembutnya, seolah-olah yang berada ditangan pria itu adalah kekasihnya.

BRAK!

Tanpa menoleh kulihat Xiah, Micky dan U-Know datang berbarengan karena menyadari gempa itu.

"Kau!" ucap U-Know mengeluarkan pedangnya disusul oleh ketiga temannya.

"Jadi, beginikah akhirnya…Hero." Ucap pria itu membelai pipimu dan menyibak rambut silvermu tanpa menoleh kearah kami, sungguh lancangnya dia!

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!" ucap U-Know menyerang pria lancang itu, namun dia lebih gesit dari U-Know yang terkenal karena kecepatannya.

TRANG!

Pedang dan tombak milik Pria naga itu berbenturan, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba pria itu menendang U-Know, membuat Crusader itu menghantam lantai.

"U-Know!" ucap Xiah panik, semntara Yoochun dan Max berusaha menghadang pria yang akan membawa pergi dirimu tapi sebelum mereka sempat berbuat apa-apa, benturan keras menghantam dinding ruangan dan menampilkan sosok naga berwarna hitam dengan mata keunguan, jadi ini yang mengakibatkan gempa tadi?!

Namja itu melompat dan mendarat di atas kepala naga besar itu dan naga itu siap mengepakan sayapnya untuk terbang menjauh.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Namun terlambat…

-Flashback(Boa's POV)End-

"Begitulah yang terjadi…aku tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan namja itu dengan membawa pergi dirimu, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengejarnya." Ucap Boa.

"Aku pun berpindah raga ke tubuh bayi yang dikandung oleh keluarga Jung, salah satu 3 billionare terkenal, karena dengan memanfaatkana kekuasaan tertinggi aku bisa menemukanmu dan tak kusangka aku bertemu denganmu tanpa repot-repot." lanjut Boa lagi.

"Satu hal yang tak kumengerti." Ucap Yoochun.

"Apa?" tanya mereka semua.

"Bukannya kau bilang Jaejoong itu yeoja? Kenapa dia menjadi namja di dunia ini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku juga tidak mengetahuinya, ada beberapa teori yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini. Bisa saja dia dipaksa berpindah raga ke tubuh namja? Atau pergesekan waktu yang tidak tepat membuatnya berubah gender." Ucap Boa.

PIP PIP

"Ah?!" tiba-tiba i-phone milik Jaejoong berbunyi dan dia pun melihat nama tag yang terpampang di layarnya.

"Rupanya, Hwayoung…" ucapnya lembut tanpa menyadari sikap yunho ketika mendengar nama seorang yeoja dari mulut manis Jaejoong sedangkan, YoSuMin dan Boa menatap wajah Yunho dengan tatapan yang mengatakan '_Yup, anak ini cemburu._'

"…"

"Hwayoung?" panggil Jaejoong.

"Hihi…jadi kau yang namanya Jae oppa, ya?" ucap suara itu, Jaejoong menyadari orang yang meneleponnya saat ini bukanlah Hwayoung.

"Suara ini…ini bukan Hwayoung…siapa kau?!" ucap Jaejoong menaikan nadanya.

"Hihi…suaramu yang sedang marah itu membuatku semakin bergairah(?)." ucap suara itu, yang jelas-jelas adalah suara yeoja.

"Ya! Katakan, dimana Hwayoung!?" bentak Jaejoong.

"Datanglah ke pelabuhan NOLZA dan kusarankan kau cepat datang, nampaknya anak-anak disini sudah meronta-ronta~" ucapnya sambil menutup pembicaraan.

"Ya! Ya! Cih, berengsek…" ucap Jaejoong ketika sambungan teleponnya diputuskan.

"Ada apa, Jae?" tanya Boa.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Hwayoung dan yang lainnya." Ucap Jaejoong bergegas pergi dari hutan. Yunho dkk pun menyusulnya.

.

.

.

At NOLZA

"Haaah…aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau bilang…" ucap Lilith menoleh kearah Loki yang menatap sanderanya, yang diikat disebuah pengait raksasa.

"Hmmphh…" desah Hwayoung menyadari mereka disekap, dia pun melihat ke bawah dan menemukan mereka berada di ketinggian di atas rata-rata, hal ini membuatnya pucat pasi. Dia ingin berteriak tapi kain dimulutnya membuat dirinya tak bisa bersuara.

"Nampaknya, mereka sudah sadar…" ucap Hyde mengangkat googlenya dan memamerkan mata hijaunya kearah anak-anak, dia pun menurunkan hoodie-nya dan terlihat rambut merah anggurnya yang mengkilat.

"Apa kau yakin Hero akan datang?" tanya Hyde.

"Bodoh! Cepat tutupi penampilanmu! Kau mau kita ketahuan, hah?!" ucap Lilith dengan kesal.

"Kau sendiri? Ngak usah sok pake baju manis kayak gini, kembali ke baju gothic-mu itu!" ucap Hyde kesal.

"Kau…" Lilith pun mengubah bajunya menjadi dress hitam dengan symbol kalung kelelawar di dadanya.

Loki yang awalnya sedang menikmati perkelahian rekannya mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Cepat juga dia datang…" kata-katanya membuat kedua rekannya berhenti berkelahi dan menyeringai melihat sosok yeo- uhm, bukan namja cantik dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau…lepaskan mereka!"

'_NOONA/OPPA!_' batin Jessica dan yang lainnya, merasa lega melihat orang yang mereka sayangi datang.

.

.

.

"Ya! Yoochun-ah, kau ini bisa nyetir dengan cepat ato ngak sih?!" ucap Yunho tidak sabaran melihat teknik Yoochun.

"Bersabarlah! Kau kira ini mobil go-cart apa?!" ucap yoochun kesal.

"Kita harus bisa menyusul Jaejoong! Kau ini, Jaejoong hanya berlari dank au menggunakan mobil, bisa-bisanya kau kalah cepat!" ledek Yunho.

"Ya! Maaf saja, ya. Kalau mobilku tidak secepat lari dan lompatan Jaejoong yang kesana kemari itu!kenapa kau juga tidak meniru gerakannya saja, Jung Terhormat?!" balas Yoochun.

"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar terus, seperti babon dan wau-wau saja!" ucap Changmin sembarangan dan mendapat jitakan sayang dari Junsu.

PLETAK!

"Aooowww, kepala liberty-ku, hyung kalau kau iri tak ada nama panggilan buatmu. Nih, simpanse aja cukup' kan?" ucap Changmin dan mendapat pukulan sayang dari Junsu(lagi).

PLETAK!

Boa yang ikut serta dengan grup Yunho merasakan ada yang tidak beres, dia mengahwatirkan Jaejoong yang menghilang entah kemana. Dia hanya berharap namja cantik itu tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh.

.

.

.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa menangkap anak-anak ini?" tanya Jaejoong geram, dia mengenali aura namja yang berada di tengah. Matanya terbelalak mengingat sosok namja bermatakan ungu itu.

"Loki…" desis Jaejoong, Loki pun tersenyum dan menepuk kedua tangannya.

Clap clap!

"Bravo, Hero-sshi…atau bisa kubilang Kim Jaejoong-sshi, kau masih mengingatku." Ucapnya.

"Cih, mana mungkin aku melupakan namja yang menginterupsi tugasku dan memutarbalikan waktu!" balas Jaejoong, dia melihat keatas dan menemukan dongsaeng-nya terikat di sebuah pengait.

"Hmmphhh, hmmphh!" erang mereka bermaksud memberontak dan kabur ke pelukan Jaejoong namun tali sialan itu mengikat kencang tubuh mereka, hati Jaejoong meringis melihat sosok dongsaeng-nya tersiksa.

"Kubilang lepaskan mereka!" ucap Jaejoong bermaksud lari menuju menara yang mengait kelima anak-anak itu.

Tap tap

Baru beberapa langkah namja cantik itu berlari, sosok raksasa berwarna hitam dengan dua kepala juga topeng abstrak terpampang di wajah mahluk itu, menghalangi perjalanannya. "Ukkhh…" desis Jaejoong melihat mahluk yang menghalanginya menuju ke dongsaeng.

'_Lama tak berjumpa…Hero Von Archangel…'_ geram suara itu menatap Jaejoong.

"Cerberus…anjing penjaga neraka…" ucap Jaejoong.

'_Yaaa…kau berubah…tapi, hal itu tidak akan mengubah siapa yang pernah memenggal kepala kananku…'_ ucapnya menahan emosi, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau ingin aku memenggal yang satunya lagi?" ejek Jaejoong dan itu memicu emosi sang monster.

'_Grrr…kau…akan membayar semuanya!' _raung monster itu berusaha menghantam namja cantik itu.

"Hup!" Jaejoong bersalto hingga dia mendarat di sebuah container yang ditimpuk tindih.

"Suiiit~ dia hebat…" puji Hyde.

"Tak kusangka dia menjadi setampan ini, hmhmhm…" ucap Lilith tersenyum menggoda.

"…" Loki hanya diam menonton pertarungan ini, mata ungunya melihat Jaejoong yang semakin hari semakin bertambah cantik, rambut silernya berubah menjadi hitam(Liat MV Mirotic/ Wrong Number).

Jaejoong akhirnya menjentikan jarinya mengubah pakaiannya menjadi baju perang silvernya, sosok yang dinantikan Loki dan juga musuh didepannya.

"Woah, jadi sosok aslinya seperti ini? Kok, berbeda dengan yang kudengar" ucap Hyde kagum, sungguh mendengar nama Hero Von Archangel, dengan semangat dia mencari informasi berkaitan dengan yeoja yang menjadi namja cantik itu.

"Versi wanitanya tergantikan oleh sosok prianya, wajar saja baju perang itu menggubah desainnya…baju itu terbuat dari jantung naga silver, naga yang pernah dikalahkan Hero meskipun hanya baju tapi, baju itu memiliki pemikiran sendiri dan dia menyesuaikan segala hal yang berubah dari Hero." jelas Loki memberi pengertian.

"Dengan kata lain kekuatan baju perang itu menyesuaikan bentuknya sesuai dengan gender pemilik?" ucap Lilith mengerti maksud Loki, namja bermatakan ungu itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin menghadapinya~" ucap Hyde tidak sabaran bertarung dengan musuh yang diidolakannya.

"Tenang sedikit, biarkan Cerberus menghadapinya…anggap saja sebagai pembukaan, mengingat Jaejoong memiliki banyak musuh di dunia Homunculus…" ucap Lilith, yang juga tidak sabaran menghadapi Jaejoong.

"Ahhh…kenapa tidak kita percepat saja kematian si homunculus tua itu?" usul Hyde ketika Loki sedang focus memperhatikan Jaejoong berkelahi dengan Cerberus, salah satu kepala pasukan Homunculus yang dulu sangat terkenal namun karena dia dikalahkan oleh Hero dan lebih tepatnya dibiarkan hidup menanggung malu, dia balas dendam dengan Hero untuk mendapatkan kehormatannya lagi.

'_Aku akan mendapatkan kehormatanku kembali dengan membawa kepalamu…!'_ raung Cerberus mulai kecapaian dan menyerang membabi-buta kearah namja cantik yang belum kehilangan semangatnya itu.

"Menyerahlah, tak sadarkah kau kalau zamanmu sudah berahkir? Bahkan, aku rasa banyak orang-orang chronos sudah melupakan betapa mengerikannya dirimu yang menjadi terror."

-Flashback-

'_Grrr…aku butuh daging manusia yang banyak…'_ geram Cerberus masih dengan ketiga kepalanya yang menggeram kesal karena manusia di bumi mulai mendapatkan harapan karena dalam waktu dekat bumi akan didatangi oleh salah satu Knight pilihan Ratu.

'_Tuan Cerberus…kudengar Ratu Atheriangel mengirimkan knight of time ke dunia manusia…'_ ucap pelayan Cerberus.

'_Aku tidak peduli…yang kuinginkan adalah memangsa manusia…_' ucapnya sinis.

'_Tapi Tuan…kudengar Ratu tidak sembarangan memilih kali ini…'_ ucap pelayannya lagi.

'_Bisa apa wanita murahan itu?!...kerjanya Cuma bisa duduk di singgasananya saja dan menonton bangsa kita terpuruk karena ksatria tak berotaknya itu.'_ Ketika Cerberus masih asik berceloteh dengan pelayannya, salah satu bawahannya berlari kencang dan melapor padanya.

'_Tuan Cerberus gawat…knight of time telah muncul __disini__.' _Ucapnya panik.

'_Heh…biarakan saja, memangnya bisa apa dia? Dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana aku berada…'_ ejek Cerberus meremehkan.

'_Tuan, yang saya maksud ksatria itu datang __kesin__i…ke sarang kita tuan!'_ ucap bawahannya.

Cerberus bangkit dari tidurnya, anjing berkepala tiga itu terkejut mendengarnya.

'_BAGAIMANA BISA?!' _bentak Cerberus.

'_I-itu…kami juga tidak tahu…tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di depan gerbang.' _

BUGGHHH!

Dalam sekejap Cerberus menghantamkan tangannya menginjak bawahannya yang malang itu, membuat pelayannya terkejut.

'_Tu-tuan…'_

BUAKKKHHH!

Dan pelayan malang itu pun menjadi korban kemarahan Cerberus.

'_Dasar tidak berguna…'_ geram Cerberus dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan aura yang menakutkan muncul, dia mengadahkan kepalanya dan member hormat pada atasan tertinggi, Lord of Darkness.

'_My Lord…'_ sembah Cerberus.

_(Cerberus sepertinya kau sudah mendengar, ksatria yang diutus Atheriangel adalah ksatria terbaik miliknya…)_

'_Iya Tuanku, tapi tenang saja dia bukan apa-apanya…akan saya hancurkan ksatria berotak udang itu…'_ ucap Cerberus penuh kebanggaan.

_(…Kau memang Cerberus, salah satu kepala pemimpin terkuat…jangan kecewakan aku…)_

'_Tentu, Saya akan merobek tenggorokannya dan mempersembahkan kepala ksatria itu diatas piring kepada anda…'_ ucap Cerberus berusaha menjilat, agar Tuannya terkesan.

_(…Jangan menganggapnya remeh, bisa-bisa salah satu kepalamu yang tersaji di piringku nanti…)_

Dan setelah itu aura kelam itu menghilang, membuat Cerberus berpikir apa yang Tuannya maksud ? Namun dia menepis pikiran itu, dan dia mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka.

Tuk tuk…

'_Siapa kau…? Baumu terasa familiar tapi aku tidak mengenalimu…'_ ucap Cerberus, melihat sosok yeoja cantik dengan rambut silver panjang dikepang satu, wajah muda yang segar, bibir merah plum, kulit pucat creamy dan mata doe-nya yang cantik memicing tajam.

Pakaian yang yeoja itu kenakan adalah baju militer dengan rok mini ketat dilapisi stoking putih, semuanya berwarnakan putih kecuali jubah silver yang bertengger dibahu Yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku adalah ksatria berotak udang yang kau singgung itu…anjing tua." ejek yeoja itu berjalan anggun menelusuri lantai bebatuan.

'_Grrr…yeoja kurang ajar…akan kurobek mulutmu agar kau tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi!_' bentak Cerberus memanggil pasukannya, Yeoja itu tersenyum sinis dan mengeluarkan senjata berbentuk senapan dengan moncong berbentuk pedang.

BANG BANG!

Hanya dengan dua tembakan seluruh pasukan Cerberus menghilang menjadi debu, bagaimana tidak peluru yang ditembakan memiliki dampak yang sangat kuat.

'…' Cerberus membelalakan matanya melihat gumpalan daging-daging pasukannya berjatuhan semua mengotori lantai.

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum sinis dan berjalan menuju singgasana Cerberus, anjing berkepala tiga itu merinding sejenak dan perlahan mundur.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau bilang ingin merobek tenggorokanku dan mempersembahkan kepalaku kepada Mastermu?" ejek yeoja cantik berjubahkan silver itu.

Cerberus yang terpancing oleh provokasi yeoja muda itu langsung melayangkan lengannya untuk menghantam yeoja kecil itu.

WHUSSSH!

Yeoja itu bersalto menghindari serangan pertama anjing itu dan dia tersenyum ah, ani…malah lebih tepat menyeringai Karena ada celah baginya untuk melawan anjing berkepala tiga itu.

"Ha!" yeoja itu menghunuskan pedangnya dan melukai lengan anjing itu hingga mengeluarkan darah yang tidak terbilang sedikit malahan mengucur deras.

'_GUWAAAAKKKH!'_ lolong kesakitan dari Cerberus membahana ruangan yang lebih tepatnya menyerupai sebuah gua.

Yeoja itu tersenyum senang dan beberapa cipratan darah mengotori tanah yang dipijaknya.

'_Kau…kau, wanita jahanam…tak akan kuampuni kau!'_ raung Cerberus kali ini menggunakan ketiga kepalanya untuk mengigit tubuh yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu sekali lagi menghindar dan mengeluarkan orb berwarna biru dan memukul keras orb itu hingga pecah, orb itu mengeluarkan sosok kuda berwarna putih dengan surai biru muda, sebuah Cyclone (kalau tidak ada yang tahu apa itu Cyclone lihat di chap pertama, ya?)

Yeoja itu menaikinya dan seketika kuda itu meluncur ke udara, mengarah kearah kepala Cerberus yang disebelah kanan, Yeoja itu mengganti pedangnya menjadi sebuah pedang yang lebih besar (baca: Broad Sword) dari dirinya.

'…?!' Cerberus mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok dewi pencabut kematian mengayunkan pedangnya kearah urat nadi di leher anjing itu.

SLASH!

Satu buah kepala sebalh kanan milik Cerberus terlempar jauh, meninggalkan dimana seharusnya kepala itu bertengger dan dalam sekejap hujan darah dari arah leher yang dipotong Yeoja itu mengucur deras dan membuat seluruh ruangan bergoa itu kebasahan oleh hujan darah Cerberus.

'GYAAAAAAAAAAAA...! KEP-KEPALAKU…KEPALAAAAAKUUUUU! SAKIT…GUAHAAAAAKKK…!' erang Cerberus tidak dapat mengekspresikan rasa sakit yang amat dalam dan tak tertahankan ketika menyadari kepala sebelah kanannya putus.

Yeoja itu kini bermandikan darah segar dari tubuh Cerberus, dia menatap kubangan darah segar dibawahnya dan kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya kearah Cerberus yang ambruk, berusaha menghilangkan deruh sakit yang mematikan.

Yeoja itu turun dari Cyclone-nya dan berjalan sambil menyeret broad sword miliknya kearah Cerberus, nampaknya dia belum selesai dan Cerberus mengetahuinya.

'_SU-SUDAH! HENTIKAN, BELUM CUKUPKAH KAU MEMENGGAL KEPALAKU?!'_ pinta Cerberus, yeoja itu menatapnya jijik karena sosok yang didepannya ini sangat menjijikan karena memohon pengampunan darinya.

"Ini belum seberapa…nyawa manusia yang tak berdosa yang telah kau telan...ini belum seberapa, Cerberus." Ucapnya menatap tajam Cerberus dan dengan cepat dia berlari untuk mengangkat pedang besar itu kearah Cerberus.

SYUUUUH!

Sebuah sinar hitam keunguan menghadang langakah Yeoja itu, membuatnya berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah sebuah aura berwarna hitam kelam dengan sebuah mata merah yang besar ditengah-tengahnya.

"Apa?!" kata Yeoja itu melihat di hadapannya sosok yang tidak diperhitungkannya, Lord of Darkness!

'M-My Lord…' ucap Cerberus kaget, tidak menyangka nyawanya masih terselamatkan karena kedatangan Tuannya.

_(…Wah,wah…tak kusangka, yeoja yang berhasil memenggal kepala Cerberus adalah Seorang Jenderal yang baru diangkat, harus aku katakan kalau aku terkesan dengan kemampuanmu, Hero Von Archangel..)_ puji suara itu terdengar kelam dan menusuk raga.

Tapi yeoja yang dipanggil sebagai, Hero itu hanya memicingkan matanya.

"Aku tersanjung, apakah kali ini kau lawanku, Lord of Darkness?" tanya Hero penuh kesiapan untuk mengalahkan musuh yang manjadi rival abadi ratunya.

_(Ohoho, tidak…aku datang untuk merantai anjingku yang tak berguna ini, dia gagal menunaikan janjinya karena itulah aku akan 'menghukumnya'…)_ ucap suara itu disertai desisan kejam keraha Cerberus yang tersungkur tak berdaya.

'_Ma-Master…maafkan hamba…hamba akan menyelesaikan yeoja jah-?!_' suara Cerberus terpotong karena sebuah rantai raksasa melilit di kedua leher Cerberus yang belum sempat dipenggal oleh Hero.

CLANG!

"…!" Hero membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat sosok Cerberus ditarik memasuki portal namun, yang membuat Hero terkejut adalah melihat sosok namja yang terbilang tampan yang menyeret Cerberus.

_(Aku'kan sudah bilang, kau gagal dan aku datang untuk merantaimu…)_ ucap suara namja tampan itu dengan seringaian iblis.

'_Am-ampuni hamba! Hamba berjanji akan menyelesaikan semuanya…ham-'_

_(Aku akan mengemblengmu dengan sangat sangat sangat KERAS…)_ ucapnya tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Cerberus yang meronta-ronta.

Cerberus mengaruk tanah di sekitarnya untuk membuatnya tertahan menggunakan kuku-kukunya yang tajam, namun namja berjubahkan hitam itu mulai kesal dan langsung menarik keras hingga anjing itu terjatuh pasrah.

_(Apa kau tidak malu dilihat oleh Jendral Chronos? Sudah gagal menjalankan tugas dan kau malah merengek-rengek disini, kau membuatku malu.)_

'_Ham-hamba mohon…' _pinta Cerberus lagi, dia tidak ingin kembali kedunia dimana Masternya berkuasa, dia akan disiksa sepanjag hari dan seumur hidup.

_(Maafkan pemandangan yang tidak senonoh ini , ya? Anjing ini sulit diatur, susah sekali mengurus anjing berkepala tiga, ah aniyo…berkepala dua maksudnya…jeongmal mianhae, Hero Von Archangel.)_ ucap namja itu kearah Hero, sosoknya saat ini berhadapan dengan Hero, entah sejak kapan dia berada disitu, sedangkan sosok Cerberus menghilang ditelan portal itu dan tiba-tiba saja suara erangan dan lolongan kesakitan yang terdengar…

Hero mengarahkan pandangannya kearah suara itu, seangkan namja itu tersenyum melihat tanda tanya diwajah yeoja yang menarik itu.

"Ah, itu adalah Black Hole…portal tadi mengirim Cerberus kembali ke tempat dimana aku pertama kali mengambilnya, yaaa…sebut saja seperti tempat penangkaran." Ucap suara itu terdengar ramah dan tidak ada lagi suara kelam yang menakutkan.

Hero menatap tajam kerah sosok namja tampan itu…

Orb berwarnakan sapphire bertemu dengan orb berwarna ruby darah.

"Pastikan anjingmu itu dirantai dan digembleng keras, aku repot sekali untuk mengurunya…" ucap Hero dingin dan segera menoleh kearah lain.

Sret…

Sebuah tangan mengulur kearah pipi Hero, membuat yeoja itu tersontak kaget dan kembali menengok kearah namja yang menjadi musuhnya.

"!"

"Ah, mianhae…aku akan berusaha melatihnya dengan baik…karena itu, kau tidak perlu berlepotan darah seperti ini…"

BLUSH

Wajah Hero pun bersemburat merah malu ketika mendengar penuturan dari sang Lord of Darkness yang saat ini mengelus pipinya yang bertaburan darah.

"Kau tahu, Archangel? Aku selalu melihatmu berbalutkan darah…itu tidak cocok untukmu, kurasa kau akan lebih cantik kalau tidak ada darah bertumpahan di tubuhmu." Ucapnya seduktif.

Hero yang langsung menyadarkan diri dan berpikir logis, langsung melotot dan menghempaskan tangan dingin itu dari pipinya.

"Khhhh!" kesalnya.

"Ahahaha…kurasa bercandanya sampai disini dulu…semoga kita bertemu lagi di lain waktu." Ucap namja itu berjalan mundur kearah portal hitam, masih dengan mata yang menatap intens kearah Hero.

"Khhh, kalau kita bertemu lagi, akan kutebas kau!" ucap Hero marah namun semburat malu masih ada di wajahnya.

"Till next time…sweet Hero…"

-End Flashback-

'Jangan membuatku mengingat masa lalu itu, Archangel!' geram Cerberus dan menerjang kearah Jaejoong, namja itu melompat menghindari serangan itu.

"Cih, aku tidak bisa menyeretnya ke arah anak-anak…" gumamnya dan langsung menganti pedangnya menjadi pedang yang terlihat lebih tipis dan panjang (Baca : Rapier).

'Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur, Hero Von Archangel!' ucap Cerberus melayangkan cakarnya kearah Jaejoong, dan berhasil mengenai lengan kiri namja itu.

"Ukh…" erang Jaejoong, dia harus memulihkan lukanya dan mengatur rencana untuk menghabisi Cerberus. Dia pun bersembunyi di balik container, dengan Cerberus yang masih mencarinya.

'Dimana kau…Hero Von Archangel?! Tunjukan dirimu!" ucap suara itu mengema. Jaejoong memegang luka bekas serangan Cerberus, dia melihat lukanya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dan dia hanya menunggu beberapa detik dan sialnya sosok yang tak ingin dia temui datang…

BRAKKKK!

"KIM JAEJOONG!" sosok namja yang dikenalinya yaitu, Jung Yunho bersama ketiga teman dengan ratunya telah tiba dipelabuhan NOLZA.

Cerberus yang melihat sosok manusia yang baru datang itu mulai tepancing untuk menyerang mereka. jaejoong yang menyadari bahawa Cerberus mengganti taget keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bermaksud melindungi mereka.

"JUNG YUNHO!" ucapnya berlari namun…

JLEB!

CRASSSSSSHHHH…!

"JAEJOONG/HEROOOO…!" terdengar suara yang memanggil namja itu.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap…

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Mi-Mianhae…sudah lama sekali ngak lanjutin fic ini (keluar perlahan-lahan dari persembunyian.) chingudeul…Hyun In dapat tugas Final Project yang mengahruskan author harus kerja rodi selam liburan…( ) ja-jangan marah, ya? Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Review kalau masih berkenan, ya? Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena salah mengetik chapter sebelumnya…


	6. Chapter 05 : The Past

**The Knight of Time**

**By :**

**Song Hyun In**

**Disclaimer :**

**They (DBSK and others) are not mine.**

**Warning :**

**Boysxboys, Slight Transgender, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Dll**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin and other cast.**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Humor, School activity, adventure, Action, Supranatural, Slight Chara's death (In the past) and drama.**

**Pairing:**

**YunJae**

**Yoosu**

**MinFood (="=)**

**Enjoy then.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Knight of Time**

A/N note and explanation (WAJIB dibaca) :

Ini adalah Omake dari chapter 04 chapter bagian ini adalah flashback Jaejoong sebelum dia bersekolah di SM Highschool dan bertemu Yunho dkk. Chapter ini menceritakan pertemuan Jaejoong dengan Kim Min Joong, Appa angkatnya juga bertemu Karam dan saudara-saudara angkat lainnya(walaupun belum dijabarkan semua).

.

.

.

-Jae's POV-

"Ugh…" ucapku yang mengerang kesakitan karena apa yang kuperbuat ketika peperangan melawan Satgazh, Homunculus yang berusaha menghancurkan duniaku, dunia Chronos.

Aku pun yang sadar bahwa aku harusnya sudah mati, berusaha beranjak dari tidurku dan mengerang kesakitan. Kulihat tubuhku yang sedikit berlumuran darah dan baju yang robek.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari informasi dimana aku berada.

Namun nihil, aku cuma melihat sekelilingku terlihat seperti hutan. Aku berdiri pelan dan melihat luka di tubuhku dengan helaan nafas aku mengarahkan tangan kiriku keseluruh tubuh dan mengobati lukaku dengan sihir, rupanya sihir yang diajarkan Xiah padaku berguna sekali untuk saat seperti ini.

Aku membuka pakaian atasku dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku takjub.

"A-apa yang terjadi? kenapa tubuhku seperti ini?!" pekikku sedikit histeris namun aku berusaha berpikir jernih. Aku membuka seluruh pakaianku dan mendapati tubuhku berubah. Aku tidak memiliki apa yang seharusnya wanita normal pada umumnya punya.

"A-aku…Namja…" ucapku masih belum memproses dengan benar apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Aku merasa heran apa yang terjadi. Ini scenario terburuk, aku meraba seluruh tubuhku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Aku berusaha menerawang kembali, apa penyebab yang membuatku berubah menjadi NAMJA.

"Apa mungkin karena pertarungan sebelumnya? Apakah karena aku mengalami pergeseran waktu?" ucapku masih berpikir keras, namun sepertinya percuma saja. Aku memutuskan merawat lukaku terlebih dahulu dan menyusun rencana untuk pergi dari dunia ini.

.

.

.

Setelah aku menutupi seluruh luka, walaupun luka dalamku masih belum menutup sempurna tapi, setidaknya ini sudah cukup. Aku kembali memakai baju perangku yang otomatis kembali menjadi baru lagi, kurasa karena efek jantung naga yang mudah memperbaiki kerusakan separah apapun.

Aku melihat cahaya di arah depanku, aku pun berjalan menuju kearahnya dan mendapatkan diriku di sebuah taman umum. Untungnya saat ini tidak ada orang yang lewat, aku tidak ingin mencari masalah di tempat yang tak kukenali.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di restoran Mona Lisa?" aku mendengar suara wanita yang sedang berkencan dengan seorang namja, mereka nampaknya melewati taman ini untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Aku melihat gaya pakaian mereka yang terbilang cukup aneh tapi unik, lelaki itu memakai baju berwarna biru muda yang terlihat agak feminim dan yang wanita memakai baju yang sama akan tetapi terlalu minim untuk ukuran wanita muda.

"Baju seragamkah?" gumamku heran karena aku menemukan beberapa anak remaja yang memakai baju biru yang sama dengan kedua pasangan tadi. Aku pun semakin yakin mereka memakai seragam yang sama.

Ctik!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku menjentikan jariku dan dalam sekejap aku memakai baju seragam yang sama, agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Tak tak…

Aku pun berjalan menelusuri taman, masih dengan pikiranku yang berusaha menjawab keadaanku yang tak menentu ini seolah-olah dunia terbalik.

Ketika aku masih dalam alam berpikirku, terdengar suara dari arah depanku, seorang pria paruh baya yang dapat kukenali dari setelan bajunya adalah seseorang yang sangat kaya.

Aku melihat tiga gerombolan pria berbadan kekar dengan penuh codet, benar-benar situasi yang aneh di mataku, aku belum pernah melihat hal yang seperti itu dan aku pun berjalan menuju kearah gerombolan yang nampaknya ingin menyakiti pria itu.

Tak tak…

"Serahkan kopermu itu, ahjusshi tua…" ucap pria berbadan yang kekar dengan gaya rambut yang aneh, mana ada rambut yang cuma tumbuh di bagian tengah kepalanya (Baca : Mohawk).

"…"

"Hey, kau ini tuli atau bisu?! Cepat serahkan koper itu, kalau tidak ingin terluka." Bentak seorang pria lagi yang berbadan agak coklat dengan tato abstrak di mataku, dasar orang gila!

"…."

"Heh, nampaknya dia perlu diberi pelajaran dahulu." Ucap lelaki berambut pirang gondrong, dengan wajah seperti nenek sihir(?) dia pun menarik kasar kerah pria itu dan kepalannya sudah siap meninju kearah wajah ahjusshi itu.

Tak tak…

Langkah sepatuku pun berhenti di depan mereka, aku pun mulai angkat bicara sebelum pria berbadan aneh itu menghajar pria malang ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku dengan nada tegas.

"Hah?! Apa ini? Anak perempuan?" ucap pria berambut pirang.

"Che, ngapain anak perempuan ke tempat seperti ini?" ucap pria berbadan coklat itu.

"Pergilah sebelum kau mendapat masalah, nak…" pinta pria tua itu, aku menatapnya heran. Memangnya bisa apa kau? Kalau aku tidak datang menginterupsi mereka, jangan harap kau memintaku untuk menghadiri pemakamanmu.

"Lepaskan dia." Perintahku dingin, tidak kuacuhkan omongan mereka dan permohonan pria malang itu.

"Heh, dasar pelacur kecil! Bisa apa kau, hah?" ucap pria berambut aneh.

"Sepertinya dia mau bersenang-senang dengan kita, mau kami bayar berapa?" ucap pria berambut pirang.

Aku cuma mengerenyitkan alis mendengar ucapan tidak senonohnya, aku kepalkan tanganku dan angkat bicara.

"Aku ini NAMJA, dasar orang barbar…" desisku dan mendapat pelototan dari mereka.

"Buwahahaha, rupanya dia namja' toh?" tawa mereka.

"Meskipun dia namja, pasti rasanya sangat enak." Ucap pria berambut aneh dengan senyuman mesum.

"…" aku diam sebentar karena sebagian besar otakku belum memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh 3 pria sinting ini, aku pun mulai berbicara.

"Dasar binatang…" tadi itu bukanlah suaraku melainkan pria tua itu, dia cari mati rupanya? Aku terkesan dengan kata-katanya tapi ucapannya dapat menjadi ongkos untuk dia akan melayang ke surga.

"Apa katamu, pak tua!?"

BUKH!

Tuh, tinjuan pria berbadan coklat itu mengenai perut pria itu, aku dengan sigap berlari kearahnya dan bermaksud membalas perlakuan pria berotot itu.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyakiti pria ini." Ucapku memapah tubuh malang itu dan bermaksud meninggalkan mereka yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Grep!

Salah satu dari tangan kotor mereka memegang pundakku yang sekarang ini lebih bidang dari yeoja. Wajar saja, aku ini sekarang menjadi namja.

"Tunggu, manis…kami masih belum selesai." Ucapnya dengan nada mesum.

Aku yang menghela nafas, tiba-tiba saja menyikut pria itu.

BUAKKH!

"UARGGGGHHHHKKKK…!" Teriaknya mengeluarkan air mata dan air liur yang meluber, karena sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sikutku terbenam dengan dalam sekali menyentuh perutnya sehingga ketika aku menarik sikutku, dia mengerang kesakitan tapi aku menyerang lagi badannya hanya dengan sikutku karena sebelah tanganku sedang sibuk.

KRAK!KRAAAKKK!

Hantaman sikutku tidaklah main-main, sudah lima kali aku menyerang perutnya yang mulai terasa lunak karena sikutku yang lebih keras dari baja dan sepertinya tulang punggung pria itu patah karena serangan sederhanaku yang menyakitkan.

Dan aku melayangkan tendanganku ke ulu hatinya sehingga dia terjatuh ke tanah menghantam pancuran.

Bruukh….

"Satu tumbang, dua lagi." Aku menatap kedua pria yang bergidik ngeri melihat kebrutalanku dan aku cuma menjilat sudut bibirku ingin mendengar lebih lagi suara retakan tulang dari mereka (Jaemma seram, ah!).

"Mau mencoba?" tawarku dan mereka pun masing-masing mengeluarkan pisau yang cukup pendek.

Aku menaruh ahjusshi mlang itu di sebuah bangku taman dan kembali menghadap ke arah orang barbar ini.

Aku membunyikan jemari-jemariku yang terasa pegal, lalu aku mengacungkan tanganku dan memberi sinyal untuk menantang mereka.

Satu pria berambut aneh mengayunkan pisaunya, namun dengan cepat kutendang pergelangan tangannya hingga patah, membuat pisau itu terjatuh ke tanah. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya berputar 360 derajat karena tendanganku -biasanya aku berlatih menggunakan baju perang- lalu aku menoleh lelaki berambut gondrong jelek itu dan dia mengacungkan benda aneh kearahku, warnanya hitam (baca: pistol).

Aku cuma memiringkan kepalaku, tidak mengerti dan pria itu menekan sebuah pelatuk kearahku, aku melihat benda aneh yang keluar dari benda hitam itu, dengan cepatku aku menghindari benda kecil itu.

Aku pun berlari kearahnya yang masih kaget dengan aksiku tadi dan meninju tepat di rahang pria itu, membuat matanya memutih bulat dan jatuh pingsan, kurasa rahangnya tidak akan bisa dibetulkan lagi.

Bruukkh!

Semua pria aneh yang menganggu itu terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri, aku pun berjalan kearah Ahjusshi yang memandangku tak berkedip, apa-apaan tatapannya itu?

-End Jae's POV-

Hero berjalan menghampiri sosok pak tua yang terduduk di sebuah bangku taman sembari memeluk erat kopernya. Hero menatap malas kearahnya dan berjongkok untuk meng sejajarkan pandangannya dengan Ahjusshi yang masih terduduk itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, tuan?" tanya Hero sopan, dan nampaknya pukulan yang diarahkan di perut ahjusshi itu masih terasa sakit, Hero pun mengarahkan tanganya kearah perut ahjusshi itu dan seketika cahaya yang melingkupi ajusshi itu membuat rasa sakit ditubuhnya hilang.

"Nampaknya sakit diperut anda sudah hilang, kalau begitu aku permisi…" ucap Hero yang beranjak ingin pergi namun dia mendengar sebuah pergerakan dari arah semak-semak.

Srak srak…

"?!" dengan cepat Hero menahan tendangan dari seorang namja yang baru keluar dari semak-semak, Hero menggunakan kaki kirinya sedangkan namja misterius yang menyerangnya menggunakan kaki kanan.

BUKKKH!

"Ahjusshi Kim, anda terluka?" tanya namja yang menyerang Hero menoleh kearah ajusshi dengan pandangan kahwatir, sembari kakinya masih bertaut dengan kaki Hero.

"Ah, Hyung Joon-ah…aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Haaah…syukurlah, makanya saya sering bilang untuk jangan suka kabur seenaknya, kan? Lihat, anda hampir saja diserang oleh yeoja ini." Ucap namja muda dengan baju bersetelan hitam, nampaknya dia adalah bodyguard ahjusshi ini.

"Siapa yang kau bilang yeoja, hah?" ucap Hero kesal, karena dua kali dia salah dikenali sebagai wanita. Dengan cepat Hero mengayunkan satu kakinya yang awalnya dijadikan tumpuan, hingga namja yang tidak focus tadi terhantam oleh serang Hero.

Brukkh!

Namja itu sempat menahan serangan yang akan berdampak ke mukanya itu dengan menangkis menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung Joon…dia itu namja." Jelas Ahjusshi tua itu dengan senyuman jahil.

"M-mwo?! Orang secantik ini, namja?!" ucap Hyung Joon kehilangan wajah cool-nya menjadi sosok yang polos, sementara Hero membersihkan bajunya yang terkena debu dengan cara menepuk-nepuknya.

"Aku pergi saja, sebelum ada kesalahpahaman lagi…" ucap Hero melenggang seenaknya, namun ditahan.

"Tunggu anak muda, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu…" ucap ahjusshi tua itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ahjusshi Kim?" tanya Hyung Joon heran.

"Padahal seharusnya kau tidak perlu membantuku…" ucapnya sambil menjentikan jemarinya dan terlihat mobil-mobil berwarnakan hitam disekeliling mereka, dan beberapa pasukan berseragamkan hitam membawa senjata.

Hero yang heran dengan semua ini tambah terkejut ketika dia disoroti lampu dari atas, sebuah mesin terbang yang kita kenal dengan helicopter terbang mengarahkan cahaya lampu kearah Hero.

"Ini…" ucap Hero kaget.

"Kau lihat? Aku bukanlah Ahjusshi tua lemah seperti yang kau bayangkan…dimanapun aku berada, anak-anak ini selalu bersamaku." Ucapnya.

Hero hanya menatap heran kearah ahjusshi tua yag diselamatkannya barusan, ahjusshi tua itu mengulurkan tangannya hendak untuk mengajak bersalaman.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Min Joong imnida dan anak bodoh ini (Hyung Joon : Mwo?!) adalah keponakanku, Kim Hyung Joon…" ucapnya disertai bungkukan hormat dari Hyung Joon.

Hero membalas sambutan itu dan dia membalas ucapan Kim Min Joong.

"Perkenalkan, Hero Von Archangel…" ucapnya.

.

.

.

At Kim Residence

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Kim." Ucap para maid dan butler di kediaman Kim itu. Setelah insiden di taman tadi, Kim Min Joong memutuskan untuk membawa Hero ke mansionnya, disana dia mendapat tatapan penasaran dari beberapa maid yang tersipu-sipu malu dan para butler yang merona akan kecantikannya.

Sungguh, Hero terlihat seperti _The Fallen Angel_ yang turun ke bumi bagi kaum yeoja dan para namja yang melihat keanggunannya, rambut berwarna silver dengan mata orb berwarna azure, membuat semuanya terhipnotis untuk mencari tahu siapa sosok yang dibawa pulang oleh kedua lelaki Kim itu.

"Wah, nampaknya sebelum aku memperkenalkan namja ini kepada kalian, nampaknya ada yang sudah berusaha mencari tahu, eoh?" ucap Min Joong tersenyum melihat gelagatan para maid dan butler yang merasa disinggung.

Hyung Joon hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan memalukan dari para maid dan butler di rumah ini, heck bahkan para bodyguard milik pamannya pun tersipu malu melihat sosok cantik yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Min Joong.

"Pemuda cantik ini (Sembari mendapt Deathglare dari Hero) adalah Hero Von Archangel, dia menyelamatkanku dari sasaran perampok di taman tadi." Ucapan Min Joong sukses membuat semuanya panik ria.

"Anda baik-baik aja, Tuan?" ucap para maid.

"Ada yang luka?" tanya butlernya kahwatir.

Min Joong hanya mengibaskan tangannya, tanda jangan kuatir. Dia tersenyum penuh kehangatan, benar-benar sosok ayah yang lemah lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, berkat Hero yang saat itu sedang berpapasan dengan mereka." ucapnya, membuat semua bernafas lega.

Hyung Joong menghela nafas akan sifat santai milik Min Joong, kalau saja dia tidak lengah mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bertemu namja cantik berambut silver misterius ini.

"Mulai saat ini Hero-ah akan tinggal di mansion ini, sebagai anak angkatku…" ucap Min Joong dan mendapatkan pelototan kesal dari Hero, pasalnya dia ingin segera kembali ke dunianya bukan mau menetap disini.

"Mwo?! Ajusshi, apa paman tidak salah? Kita bahkan tidak tahu asal-usulnya, siapa tahu dia memiliki orang tua atau dia mata-mata dari keluarga Jung dan Choi?" ucap Hyung Joon tidak terima.

"Dia benar, kau tidak mengenalku…kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucap Hero yang bermaksud melenggang pergi lagi dari mansion ini. Dia bertemu dengan ahjusshi yang ajaib bin aneh dan keponakannya yang overprotective.

"Eit, takkan kubiarkan!" ucap Min Joong seenaknya mengaet lengan Hero.

"Yah! Ahjusshi lepaskan Hero-sshi." Ucap Hyung Joon mulai kesal.

"Apa untungnya menjadikanku sebagai anggota keluaragamu?" tanya Hero malas.

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada mukamu itu, makanya kau kuangkat sebagai anakku." Ucap Min Joong yang membuat perkataannya secara verbal disalah-tafsirkan oleh semuanya.

"Mwo?! Sejak kapan kau jadi pedofile, paman?" ucap Hyung Joon syok dan mendapat jitakan gratis dari pamannya.

"Sembarangan, maksudku bukan suka seperti ITU maksudku aku merasakan kalau aku tidak akan salah pilih jika Jaejoong menjadi putra angkatku." Ucap Min Joong.

"Jaejoong?" ucap Hyung Joon dan Hero bersamaan, lalu disahuti anggukan dari Min Joong.

"Humn, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Min Joong seenak jidat.

"Dari mana asal nama itu?" tanya Hyung Joon yang mulai tertarik untuk membiarkan namja cantik itu tinggal di mansion ini, mungkin membiarkan namja cantik ini tinggal di kediaman Kim tidak buruk juga.

"Habis, kalau Hero Von Archangel' kan terlalu panjang dan sulit untuk disebut…makanya Jaejoong lebih mudah diingat." Jelas Min Joong dan sambut anggukan mengerti dari keponakannya yang sudah setuju akan pengangkatan anak ini.

"Y-YA! Seenaknya saja mengganti namaku!" ucap Hero tidak terima, dia mulai muak melihat kekonyolan ini, dia ingin pergi. Ah, andai saja…

KRUUUUYUUUUK….

Suara perut kelaparan dari arah namja cantik itu membuat senyuman terlukis di wajah paruh baya namun tampan milik Min Joong.

"Kau tak mungkin akan pergi tanpa perut kosong, eoh?" ucapnya dengan seringaian licik.

Merasa bagaikan tikus yang terjebak diantara kawanan kucing atau malah sebaliknya? Kucing yang dikerubungi tikus? Hero aka Jaejoong terpaksa menerima ajakan Min Joong.

"Uuuh…aku mengerti." desah Hero yang sekarang bergantikan nama sebagai Kim Jaejoong karena alasan yang bodoh, mati kelaparan.

.

.

.

Semenjak insiden yang sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, Min Joong dan Hyung Joon setuju untuk menjadikan Hero sebagai anggota keluarga Kim. Mereka mendengarkan cerita asal-usul Hero dari dimana dia berasal dan kenapa dia berada di dunia manusia.

Baik Min Joong ataupun Hyung Joon mempermasalahkan hal itu, bahkan mereka bahagia karena menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengetahui jati diri Jaejoong, mereka menyekolahkan anak itu di amerika dan juga mereka memanipulasi data beserta informasi agar Jaejoong tidak dikenali oleh public akan merepotkan bila diketahui oleh para wartawan yang haus akan informasi.

Di data umur jaejoong disekolahkan adalah 15 ketika dia memasuki masa SMA, dia bersekolah di jepang sekitar setahun dan setiap libur panjang, Min Joong meminta agar anak angkatnya itu untuk pulang ke seoul, alasan? Karena rindu tidak bertemu.

.

.

.

December 2010

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Jaejoong…" salam dari maid dan butler milik keluarga Kim, ketika namja cantik yang sekarang rambutnya berwarnakan hitam legam (karena belum lazim memiliki rambut perak) itu pulang dari amerika. Dia hanya tersenyum ramah dan menemukan sosok namja paruh baya, dan seorang yeoja cantik yang bahkan sebenarnya berumuran 50-an namun tetap muda juga cantik.

"Selamat datang, Jaejoongie-ah dan merry Christmas~" salam appa angkatnya, Min Joong sembari memakai topi santa, wanita disebelahnya pun memakai topi yang sama.

"Aku pulang, Appa." Salam Jaejoong sopan dan menoleh kearah sosok asing dimatanya, mengerti akan tanda tanya di muka namja cantik itu Min Joong pun membuka suara.

"Ah, ini adalah adik iparku, perkenalkan dia anak angaktku yang cantik, Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Min Joong sambil mempromosikan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Jung Min imnida." Ucap Jung Min tersenyum keibuan.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Hum? Mana Karam? Katamu dia ikut bersamamu, kan?" tanya Min Joong heran.

"Aigooo, seperti biasa anak itu selalu menghilang…sebenarnya dia tidak mau kesini tapi, aku memaksanya untuk ikut…dimana anak itu, ya?" ucap Jung Min memegang pipi kanannya tanda dia prihatin sekali.

Brakkkk!

"Maksud Umma anak ini?" ucap sosok namja tampan yang sedang menyeret sosok namja yang agak kecil darinya, namja kecil itu diikat dengan tali tambang dan wajahnya menunjukan kalau dia sedang bad mood.

"Hyung Joon-ah, Karam-ah…apa yang kalian lakukan di luar?" tanya Jung Min kesal melihat kedua putranya yang berbedakan marga itu saling melotot.

"Si pabbo ini mengikatku, Umma…" rengek namja kecil nan cantik nan imbisil itu, Jaejoong dapat mengetahui bahwa anak itu masih menduduki bangku smp.

"Mwo? Menurutmu salah siapa, menyetir menggunakan mobilku untuk kabur dan akhirnya menabrak tiang listrik?" ucap Hyung Joon marah.

"Salahmu, karena lengah mengawasiku, bukannya kau berada dibawah naungannya paman Min Joong?" ucap namja cantik, yang dapat Jaejoong simpulkan dengan nama Karam.

"Seenaknya bilang ini salahku, kau yang bodoh karena terbiasa memakai mobil matic!" geram Hyung Joon mengeratkan talinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyung Joon pabbo!" ucap Karam.

"Tidak, sebelum kau belajar untuk menghormati yang lebih tua, you stinky brat!" ucap Hyung Joon naik pitam dan semakin mengeratkan kuncian tali kekang itu.

"Mwo! Kau yang seharusnya belajar untuk sabar!" ucap Karam tak mau kalah, dia pun menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok namja yang tak kalah cantik (malah lebih cantik daripada dirinya).

"Siapa yeoja itu? Pacarmu, ya? Dia tidak cocok dipasangkan denganmu…" ejek Karam kearah kakaknya.

"Kau…" ucap Hyung Joon namun ditahan oleh Min Joong.

"Karam-ah, perkenalkan dia kakak sepupu angkatmu, Kim Jaejoong." Jelasnya.

"Mwo? Ah, tapi syukurlah kalau dia bukan pacar si pabbo galak ini…" ucap Karam.

"Dia itu sepupu kita dan lagi pula dia itu NAMJA!" ucap Hyung Joon.

"Wah, itu malah lebih bagus…selamanya kau akan menjadi perjaka tua, Hyung Joon-ah! Arrghhh…appo!" ucap Karam yang kembali merasa kesakitan oleh eratnya tali yang mengengkang tubuhnya.

"Kau, nappeun namja! Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu pada Lamborghini-ku!" ucap Hyung Joon masih kesal dengan ulah Karam yang seenaknya membawa pergi mobil yang baru didatangkan dari perancis dan akibatnya karena terbiasa memakai mobil matic, mobil malang milik Hyung Joon menabrak tiang listirk di kota, membuat lelaki tampan itu frustasi akan biaya reparasinya.

"Sudah, sudah…nanti paman yang akan mengganti biayanya…kita masuk ke ruang makan dahulu." Usul Min Joong mencairkan suasana yang sebenarnya sudah panas itu.

Seiringnya waktu berjalan, Jaejoong sudah dapat mengerti akan temperamental Karam dan menurutnya Karam itu menyebalkan, walaupun cara Karam menganggu setiap orang selalu berbeda-beda. Misalnya saja, Hyung Joon yang diganggu secara emosional sedangkan Jaejoong, dia lebih senang menggoda secara seduktif kearah namja cantik yang menyandang sebagai sepupu angkatnya itu.

.

.

.

At December 2011

"Jaejoong-ah…"

"…"

"Jaejoong-ah…!" kali ini lebih keras.

"…"

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG, AKU MEMANGGILMU!"teriak Karam.

BUAKKKH!

Dan akibatnya disugguhi oleh lemparan buku telak ke mukanya oleh Yang Mulia Kim Jaejoong, Si Raja Tega.

"Apa?" ucap Jaejoong yang saat ini menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMA, dia sedang belibur musim panas di rumah Karam karena kali ini namja genit itu yang memintanya untuk menginap.

"Kau ini lebih tega ketimbang si Hyung Joon itu." Ucap Karam mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sakit karena mendapat ilham dari hantaman buku dengan sampul yang terbilang cukup keras.

"Makanya jangan mengangguku, sana pergi…" ucap Jaejoong mengambil beberapa buku dan membaca lagi.

"…"

"…"

"Jaejoong-ah…" panggil Karam lagi.

Plop…

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong pun menutup bukunya dan ingin beranjak pergi sembari membawa bukunya.

"Ya! kau mau kemana?" tanya Karam kaget.

"Aku mau turun ke bawah, kalau kau terus memainkan permainan menganggu konsentrasi ini, aku pergi saja…" ucap Jaejoong bete.

"Ya! Aku sedang bertanya tauk!" ucap Karam kesal.

"Bertanya?" ucap Jaejoong yang kembali duduk.

"Nee." Balas Karam.

"Arra, bertanya tentang apa?" tanya Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan mulai membuka bukunya lagi.

"Nee, menurutmu jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Karam yang saat ini berbaring di kasur king size empuk milik Jaejoong, sementara namja cantik yang ditanya duduk disebuah sofa. Jaejoong menurunkan buku yang dibacanya untuk menatap Karam.

"…"

"…"

Kedua mata itu saling menatap, hingga Jaejoong menaikan lagi bukunya untuk menutupi wajah cantiknya dan dia pun berkata "Kau sudah gila…"

"YA!" teriak Karam marah karena Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan keluh-kesahnya.

Jaejoong pun menghela nafasnya dan menutup buku itu lagi, menaruhnya di lengan sofa. Dia menatap Karam dengan pandangan yang sulit diungkapkan.

"Memangnya, kau sedang jatuh cinta, eoh?" ucap Jaejoong tidak tertarik sembari menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan yang bertumpuh di lengan sofa. Karam tidak menunjukan gelagatan yang menunjukan kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau tidak terlihat sedang jatuh cinta…" ucap Jaejoong malas.

"Ya! Aku bukan jatuh cinta tapi sedang tertarik dengan seseorang!"

"Perasaan kau bilang : jatuh cinta?"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Ya, sudah…" Jaejoong membaca lagi.

"Woiii!"

Jaejoong yang sedikit terganggu akan namja menyebalkan yang menduduki bangku SM Junior kelas 3-D ini, dia ingin istirahat.

"Baiklah, kepada siapa kau tertarik, teman sekelasmu? Kasian sekali dia…" ucap Jaejoong seenaknya bertanya dan menjawab sendiri.

"Bukan…tapi…seniorku…"

"Oh, Oedipus complex, ya?" ucap Jaejoong yang malas membuka kedua matanya.

"Oe-apa? Ya, sudahlah mungkin seperti itu…" ucap Karam yang memang tidak jenius dari sananya.

"Lalu? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukannya Hyung Joon kakakmu? Dia mungkin lebih tahu?" ucap Jaejoong, yang berjalan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur nan empuk itu, "Pfft, ayolah. Yang dipikirannya itu Cuma menjadi anjing suruhan paman dan mana mungkin dia punya waktu mendengarkan curhatanku, paling dia akan menertawaiku…" ucap Karam.

Karam menatap sepupunya dan bertanya lagi, kali ini seringaian jahil tersungging diwajahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

"Wae?" kedua mata Jaejoong masih terpejam.

"Apa aku boleh melakukan sebuah _eksperimen_?"

"Apa?" kini alisnya berkedut heran.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" ucap Karam tersenyum jahil.

"?!" kedua mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar mendengar penuturan Karam, hampir saja dia melayangkan tinjuan upper-cut kearah wajah namja itu.

DUAKKKHHH!

Sebuah vas bunga meluncur dan menghantam jidat namja cilik bernama Karam, Jaejoong yang membuka kedua matanya pun menatap arah pintu yang terbuka dan menemukan sosok sepupu angkatnya yang masih mengenakan setelan hitam, sambil bernafas terengah-engah.

"KARAAAAAMMMM! Kau apakan tugas projek-ku!?" ucap Hyung Joon mulai habis kesabaraannya karena menemukan projek untuk presentasi kuliahnya di coret-coret habiis oleh Karam.

"Che…ketahuan…" desis Karam.

"Kauuuuu!"

Jaejoong yang berencana untuk manghajar Karam, mengurungkan niatnya karena sosok Hyung Joon sudah tidak bisa dia atasi, oleh karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sementara kedua kakak beradik itu berlarian di penjuru ruangan.

.

.

.

At 2012, spring, Washington D.C

Sosok cantik yang saat ini menyusun perlengkapannya di kamar asramanya, matanya berkutat akan pakaian yang akan dibawa pulangnya.

"So, are you gonna stay in korea this time?" tanya seorang lelaki tampan keturunan amerika yang menjadi teman roommate Jaejoong.

"Uh-huh…my step father asked me to study in Korea this year." Jelas Jaejoong masih melipat-lipat bajunya danmenutup kopernya, tanda dia sudah selesai meng-packing.

"We're not gonna see each other, huh?" ucap temannya sedih, mendengar itu Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Don't worry Pierre, we still a good friend and we still can send some messages 'rite?" hibur Jaejoong mengelus surai pirang milik temannya itu.

BLUSH

"If you do that, it'll gonna raise my hope up…" ucapnya sedih.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan membawa kopernya, melewati roommatenya.

"See you around, again…friend."

.

.

.

At Airport

"Ya! Jaejoongie-ah, sebelah sini, sini!" panggil namja yang sudah memasuki usia 50-an memanggil sosok Jaejoong yang memakai kemeja putih dengan cardigan kuning muda dan celana jeans denim.

"Appa... Jung Min Ahjumma…kalian datang." Ucap Jaejoong memeluk keduanya.

"Ya! Jangan lupakan aku dengan si genit ini!" panggil Hyung Joon yang semakin lama semakin tinggi dan tampan, dia bersama dengan karam yang memakai seragam SM Highschool, kali ini namja manja itu menduduki bangku kelas 1-5B.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana selama 2 tahun sekolah di Washington? Apa kau senang?" tanya Jung Min menuangkan black tea kesukaan Jaejoong.

"Nee, kurasa aku akan merindukan teman-temanku yang ada disana…" ucap Jaejoong.

Karam menatapnya dan bertanya " Apa namja di amerika seksi semua?" tanyanya.

BUUUUUUFFFFSSSSSHHHH!

Hyung Joon menyemburkan tea-nya hingga Jaejoong dapat melihat pelangi karena pantulan air dengan cahaya yang disebabkan oleh Hyung Joon.

CRACK!

Sementara Min Joong mengigit keras kuenya, hingga patah dan Jung Min berhenti menyesap tea-nya, mata mereka melotot pada Karam dan kembali kearah Jaejoong.

"Jae-ah! Katakan, apa kau mengencani seseorang tanpa sepengetahuanku?!" tanya Min Joong sembari menguncang-guncang Jaejoong. Sungguh, selama 2 tahunn tidak bertemu, sifat protective-an milik Min Joong makin meningkat.

"…?"

"Jaejoong-ah, katakan siapaorang itu? Biar kuhabisi dia!" ucap Hyung Joon yang juga sebenarnya menyukai namja cantik ini, namun sifat gengsinya mengurungkan niatnya.

Jung Min menjewer telinga anak keduanya itu karena sembarangan ngomong.

"Nappaeun namja! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Appo…" ringis Karam.

…1 jam kemudian…

"Jadi…ehem, aku ingin menyekolahkanmu di SM Highschool…" ucap Min Joong yang sudah sadar dari sifatnya yang terlalu overprotective terhadap putranya yang baru tiba.

"Sekolah yang sama dengan Karam?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Karam yang disampingnya dengan jempolnya.

"Yup, sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang terbaik di korea...kurasa, dengan adanya Karam kau tidak akan merasa asing, bukan?" ucap Min Joong menjelaskan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jaejoong.

"OK, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kalau Jaejoongie-ah akan bersekolah di SM!" ucap Min Joong kelewat senang.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah, katanya kau sudah resmi menjadi murid di SM." Jelas Min Joong yang membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tengah membaca buku yang terlihat kuno.

"Ah, gomawo appa…" ucap Jaejoong menutup bukunya.

"Yah, walaupun kau belum mendapatkan seragam barumu, sih…soalnya, appa meminta bantuan kepala sekolah secara tiba-tiba, mereka tidak sempat menyiapkan seragammu…haaaah, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat esok pagi kau mengenakan seragam baru." Ucap Min Joong sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah cukup…" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum, Min Joong melihat pipi sisi kiri anak itu seperti terkena lecet atau luka gores, nampaknya dia berkelahi lagi melawan mahluk itu.

Min Joong tersenyum lemah dan mengusap-usap kepala namja cantik yang sudah menjadi buah hatinya, dia membuka suaranya namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Jaejoong yang menyadari hal itu, mendongkak heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…kau, beristirahatlah…besok adalah hari pertamamu, bukan? Kau harus terlihat rapid an cantik besok…" ucap Min Joong menggoda namja yang terlahir cantik itu.

Jaejoong hanya mendesah kesal mendengarnya.

"SM…Highschool, huh?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

At 3-3A Classroom

"DIAM, SEMUANYA!" ucap Jang Songsaenim yang melihat tingakh laku brutal anak-anak muridnya, alhasil para murid yang mengetahui keganasan sang Guru killer satu ini mendadak jadi hening.

Hening…

"Baguslah, kita kedatangan murid baru dari amerika…kuharap, anak ini lebih baik dari kalian para murid-murid yang selalu gagal menjawab pertanyaan yang anak TK pun bisa menjawab." Sindir Jang Songsaenim.

"Masuklah, Kim Jaejoong-sshi…" panggilnya.

Sreeek…

Sosok Jaejoong yang mempesona berhasil membius para murid, khususnya namja.

"U-uh…per-perkenalkan dirimu, Kim-sshi." Ucap Jang Dong Gun sedikit gagap meilhat sosok angelic itu.

Awalnya Jang Songsaenim pun merona malu karena awalnya dia mengira Jaejoong adalah yeoja, ketika dimintai tolong oleh kepala sekolah untuk mengantarkannya ke kelasnya, karena wali kelas 3-3A sedang ada urusan.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong Imnida, saya pindahan dari Amerika…mohon bantuannya." Ucap Jaejoong dengan sopan sembari membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"KA-KAMI JUGA, MOHON BANTUANNYA!" ucap seluruh kelas.

BRAKKK!

Jaejoong dan seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh kearah sosok namja berambut coklat yang saat ini mengatur nafasnya, namja bermata musang dengan bibir berbentuk hati.

Mata Jaejoong membulat kaget melihat sosok namja yang terlihat familiar dari masa lalunya.

'U-Know…!' batinnya.

"Ya! Murid kelas 2-3, ngapain kamu ke kelas 3-3A, eoh?" bentak Jang Songsaenim kearah namja itu yang baru menyadari dia salah kelas dan seisi kelas menertawakannya.

"Mianhae, Jang Songsaenim." Tunduk namja itu, yang kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan bermaksud untuk beranjak pergi.

Namun, ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat sosok Jaejoong yang ditemuinya di parkiran.

DEG.

Dan dari saat mereka bertemu itulah, cinta bersemi diantara keduanya. Kapan mereka akan mengutarakan isi hati mereka? hanya waktu yang mengetahuinya…

.

.

.

At present.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

JLEB!

CRASSSSSSHHHH…!

"JAEJOONG/HEROOOO…!"

Berahkirkah sudah? Kisahku…?

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : ini adalah chapter 04 part B, omake buat Jaemma yang sebelumnya bertemu dengan keluarga Kim dan ahkirnya bertemu Yunppa. Jaemma awalnya bersekolah dijepang selama setahun kemudian ditransferkan ke Washington D.C lalu, kembali ke Seoul …enjoy, ya? (^ ^)

Sekedar spoiler buat readers, saya juga mempublish 2 cerita baru judulnya adalah Blood+Blood yang Ratenya adalah K-T dan yang kedua adalah, KING yang Ber-Rate: M, silahkan dibaca juga, ya?


End file.
